Alone
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: THE END: Epilogue is up and I'm finished with this story! Thank you all who read this junk and were kind enough to review. Ciao. :P
1. Loneliness

Shadow Knight  
  
Alone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution alright?!  
  
  
  
Alone. It's funny how such a solitary word can mean so much. Or I guess that's just for me. Turning my head, I feel a deep hollow spot begin to grow in my chest. How can being alone hurt so much? It's like I've been dead for so long. I stare across my covers at my roommate. She's sleeping so content, a smile plastered on her face while she mumbles something in her sleep about her "Handsome Lance". I can't help but grin at her smile and the small dribble of drool on her lip. Holding my breath for a moment, I listen to the sounds around me. I can't hear anything except for the light snore from Kitty. Lifting my sheets off my legs, I swing my legs in one quick motion and silently set them on the floor.  
  
Feeling the cold floor sting my feet, I creep as quietly as I can over to my dresser. Pulling slowly on the handle, I drag out a drawer and let my fingers pick deftly through my scattered belongings. I don't own much. I never really have, even when I lived with Irene. I was never a kid who wanted to spend my parent's money, even though I didn't really have any. Irene provided me with the stuff I needed. It's funny. Even when I was there, she seemed to avoid touching me. Sure, she'd hug me, but whenever I tried to give her a kiss or give her a hug, she'd seem to flinch away from me. It was like she knew that I would hurt her.  
  
Shaking my head roughly, my hair swinging around me, I force myself to stop bringing back those memories. I don't want to remember that anymore. It's only like pouring salt over my scars, reopening them. I have a new life now. Or at least that's what everyone is trying to make me see. Yet, there seems to be a blindfold over my eyes, hiding me from this new grand life. All I can see is a repeat of what used to be. Only this time, I can't touch. Not without hurting someone.  
  
They tell me that I'm normal here. That everyone accepts me. But I know better. I can see the fear in their eyes when I reach out for their hand. I can feel them shudder from my touch. I know that smile on their face is just fake, a façade to make me feel better. Yet, I know better. I put up my own fake, hesitant smile, innocent and young. I want to believe that they care. That they want to make me feel honestly good about myself. But I know that I'm just lying to myself. There's no love in their words, their smiles, their gifts. No, I can see it all in their eyes, even Scott's. They almost seem to glaze over, leaving me the impression of a painted doll. I feel their hands, their body jump away from me at the first chance they get. I know that I may be poison to them, a deadly monster, waiting to snare them in my trap. But….can't they at least be nice to me? Stop being fake? The only person who truly treats me like who I am is probably those jerks in school. The one's who will call me names, scoot away from me and sneer. At least they don't try to act, to pretend.  
  
Even the professor, the one man I really trusted…I know he just wants to use me. None of them, the X-Men or the Brotherhood, they don't want me because of my personality, my many talents. No, I'm just a tool, a prize for who can contain and use for the longest in a bitter rivalry. I can't take it anymore. I've been a pawn for too long and I'm tired of it. Finally pulling out what I'm searching for, I find a wad of money, carefully concealed under a small flap of the drawer's bottom. Placing it carefully on the dresser top, I quickly change into the clothes I had set out that morning. I bought something I never thought I'd have the guts to do: I bought something other than gothic clothes. Pulling the white t- shirt over my head, I carefully slipped my jeans on. I grabbed a ponytail and twisted my hair into a short ponytail, my white bangs left out to frame my face. Grabbing my coat, I gather the wad of money and stuff it in my pocket. Grabbing my bag and stuffing my possessions in it, I carefully shut my drawer. As the drawer clicked shut, I jumped slightly when I heard the shuffling from the bed Kitty slept in. Standing frozen, I stood, trying my best to be one with the shadows.  
  
Hearing another "Oh, Lance…" I sighed and crept to the door. Slipping my gloved hand over it, I opened it and slipped into the hall. Hearing the door click quietly behind me, I sighed with relief and slumped slightly against the door. Looking down at my black combat boots, I took a second thought over this. Can I really do this? Do I really want to leave what family I have now? Can I-  
  
Suddenly I heard a shuffle of feet from down the hall. I jumped up quickly and sped down the stairs, as I silent as I could. Reaching the front door, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the hairpin I had placed in there just for this purpose. I dug it into the lock of the door with desperation. I had to get out of here before someone saw me. I knew that I couldn't just open the door and walk out. No, the professor had made it much harder than that. It was locked both ways.  
  
The pin nearly slipped from my hand when I heard a hollow footstep reach the end of the hall, just steps away from seeing me. I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead as I tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Just when I thought that I was a goner, I heard the pleasant click of the lock, unlocking. Curving my fingers around the doorknob, I jerk it open and without looking back, shut it quietly behind me. I sweat as I can almost feel the eyes of one of the adults stare hardly at the door, almost as if they can see me. Breathing in a deep, shuddering breath, I let my hand fall from its place on my heart to the bag straps beside me. I feel a sudden weight lift off my heart as climb over the mansion gates. Yet, as I land on the other side, I also feel a deep gloom in my heart. I know they wont miss me. None of them will. They'll just believe the Brotherhood stole me away. Once they find out that I'm not there, they will probably look around for me for a little while, not finding me. Then Xavier will probably give some kind of consoling speech about how they lost a promising young recruit. Then they'll forget, they'll forget me and think nothing of it, simply that I thought I was too good for the X- Men. That's what they'll think. Then, I'll be alone again.  
  
~  
  
Okay, I know that was really crappy, but give me a break! That was my first one ^_^. Please review and tell me what you think! I really would like to know. Should I continue it? Or just stop it there and give myself a pat on the back for a halfway decent job done? Oh well….. -_- 


	2. Eyes in the Dark

Shadow Knight  
  
  
  
Alone  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Eyes in the Night  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? I own them? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ^0^  
  
  
  
Note: Okay…After much consideration (and an idea for a plot), I have decided to continue the story. I'm not very sure where this will all lead to, but if you have any ideas, speak your mind and review! ^_^ All reviews are welcome….just please don't flame me! -_-* Anyways, on with the story!  
  
  
  
She's gone. Simple as that. I could feel it as sharp as a needle's prick. There was something missing, missing from a part of me when she left, heading out the door. I could feel it in the deep recesses of my mind. It seems as if I could feel her very essence, her very….presence. But she's gone now. I can already feel the sharp, lethal claws of my own mind, full of doubts and insecurities, begin to claw at my heart, threatening to throw me into a gaping hole of depression. She wouldn't leave me, us, on purpose, right? I know that she could always go out late on nights and go to a party or out somewhere to expel her depressions, but….deep down I could feel it. That she was gone. That she wasn't going to come back to me, us.  
  
From the first time I met her, I was somewhat wary of her, knowing that she wanted space, a lot of it. But, as time went on, I could see behind her gothic mask, a façade of dark purples, greens, and pale skin. I could see behind her cover of hair, hiding the tears that would course down her cheeks sometimes, causing my own heart to bleed. It was strange indeed. Or maybe she was just strange. Maybe I was. Either way, I knew that she wasn't all she seemed. There was something about her I couldn't put my finger on, but I knew it was there. One day, or night, I finally was able to figure it out. She was sad. I only saw it once, but it was enough to convince me to help her, to help her from doing it again. From trying to hurt herself.  
  
~  
  
I remember it like a vivid nightmare, straight out of some horror flick. It was in the middle of the night and I had to let out some bodily fluids. Yet, as I headed toward the bathroom, I noticed a sliver of light, peek at me and as if taunting me with a childish grin. Pulled by a sudden impulse, I went and peeked through the small crack the door provided me.  
  
That's when I heard her. She was speaking to herself, as if she was crying. I rested my ear on the door. The next few sentences she spoke were burned in my mind like a hot iron, branded forever. I'll never forget, not even if I went and got brainwashed be the Professor Xavier. No, I doubt he'd even want to hear them.  
  
"Why do they keep this act up," I heard her mumble as tears choked her voice, "Why do they pretend to care? It's not like I don't notice. I know they hate me. That they fear me like a human would a mutant. But….aren't we all mutants? Shouldn't they like me too? I hate it. I hate how they act, as if they care. As if they want to protect me. I hate it! …….But, did they ever truly, even once? This pain…it hurts. Too much. I hate to even think that I've sunk this low to cut myself to feel better. But,….was I ever on a higher level? I can't….that feels better…."  
  
He ran into the bathroom, determined to demand her to explain what she was talking about. Yet, when I stepped into the bathroom, he stopped, frozen in shock at what he saw. She sat there, slumped against the toilet as if drunk. He took a slow step toward her, his eyes growing dark as he took in the disturbing scene. In her right hand, she held a shattered fragment of a broken mirror that lied beside her. On her left arm was a long gash, blood pouring from it in slow drops, each more agonizing than the next. He felt something change in his heart for this sad, lonely girl. He felt a true compassion for her. He felt the need to help her. And be a friend to her with as much as he could, or she would allow.  
  
Leaning down, he wrapped her jagged cut in a one of the towels he could find. Holding it tightly as to stop the flow, he looked up at her for a moment and stared into her face. He saw the tears run their courses down her cheeks, carrying her thick mascara with it. Reaching a hand, he tried to cradle her face, but averted his hand to stroke her hair just in time.  
  
Resting her head slightly against his chest. Looking down at her bowed head her head reflected the light causing a soft halo to glare slightly off her hair. With one hand still holding her left arm, he hugged her slightly and looked down at her. One question continuing to course through his mind. Why Rogue, why?  
  
~  
  
I gripped my head as the memories came, unbidden to me. I wanted to forget, yet….I didn't. It showed me that she wasn't all she seemed. She wasn't a cold hearted person. No, she was just lonely. Lost like a forlorn child. I looked deep outside where the cold snow was falling in beautiful silence. Almost a deadly silence. Each step I took toward the door seemed to be more loud than the last, each seeming to echo as if to reveal me. As I reached the door, I knew I couldn't open it or I would wake everyone up, or at least someone. With my feet just barely touching the floor, I slipped under the window, and with as much silence as I could muster, pushed it up and crawled through the window. I saw my breath come off in slithering puffs that rose high in the air until winking out in the dark sky. Grabbing my coat tightly, I wrapped it around me, trying to block out the piercing cold. Looking about to see if anyone saw me, I ran out and began my search for Rogue. For the girl I cared about, my friend.  
  
~  
  
Okie dokie! I finally added a new chapter and already have an idea for the next! Joy! ^_^ But if you do have any ideas, please do review and tell me! I do appreciate it! Anywho, can you guess who this is? Tell me! I bet you're gonna be WAY off! ^_^ 


	3. Falling Away

Shadow Knight  
  
Alone  
  
Chapter 3: Falling Away  
  
Disclaimer: I only wish people, I only wish. . . .--

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hey! I have another chapter up, isn't it amazing? I know! I'm so happy! And now, you will find out who this guy is! Exciting huh? Well, just one thing I want to mention that will change your mind on who the guy is. I'll tell you that when I said that he cared about her, it wasn't exactly a love- love relationship. It's little less than that. As I said it's like their friends. . . .get it???? Alright, here we go!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Snow. It was all around me. A dancing storm of white falling fragments, littering the ground with its cold, delicate beauty. Yet, as I trumped through the snow, it turned to mush, swirling around the bottom of my shoes, reminding me the reason why I had come out into the night, the snow falling quietly. I had to find her. My friend. Brushing a finger against my eyes, I swiped at the snowflakes clinging to my eyelashes, playfully latched in an attempt to blind me. Shoving my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket, I took another crunching step.  
  
As I flicked my eyes to look upon the dark roads, I felt a chill reach down and prick at my back with bitter fingers, making me shudder. Reaching up subconsciously, I pulled the collar of my jacket higher around my neck, trying to ward off the cold wind. Yet, I knew that it wasn't the cold that was bothering me so, but my own disturbing thoughts. I knew she had to be somewhere out here. She couldn't have gone far, but it still made me nervous. What if she got hit? What someone's hurting her? I had to find out soon, or I would drive myself into a deep pool of insanity, waiting to burn my mind with agonizing thoughts.  
  
More determined, I began to walk much more swiftly, each step making another slushy mess of liquid. I had tried to see if she had left any tracks from the mansion, but I knew she was too smart to leave such an obvious trail. No, if she did, I wouldn't admire her for her cleverness so much. Looking around once more, I noticed that the moon had crawled its way above the tree tops and steadily rose in the nights air. Fingers of pale, silvery moonlight reached out and stretched across the earth, illuminating the field of white snow with an odd glow. I knew from experience that I could usually blend in with the surroundings with ease, but now, I felt completely exposed, vulnerable even.  
  
I have to find Rogue, I reminded myself. With my hair drowned from the snow melting on my hair, I bent over for a minute and tried to remove the offending droplets. Shaking my head roughly toward the ground, I suddenly stopped as my eyes fell upon something I had not seen before. There, lying half hidden in the newly fallen powder was a small boot print. Just the heel was exposed, but it was quite enough for me.  
  
Stepping forward a foot, I searched for another foot print. To my great pleasure, I stumbled upon more, leading up into the deep shadows of the woods. Pulling myself up right, I began to follow the tracks, eyes trained with keen observation. Soon I found myself on the edge of the woods, leading out into a new patch of land. Heading toward the exit, I suddenly took a step back when I found myself on the edge of a large clearing. I noticed that the green grass seemed untouched by the cold flakes of snow. How odd. . . I thought.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a small shuffle of clothing. Turning my head sharply toward the noise, I jumped back slightly to face my opponent. Yet, I found none. Scratching the bridge of my nose with puzzlement, I was about to head out of the clearing when I again heard the sound of movement, yet this time it was accompanied by a low sob. Twisting slowly, I stared with silent eyes until they fell upon the crumpled figure of a person. Walking with quiet strides, I reached the figure and squatted down to the eye level of the person, or at least what would be as I found the figure would not turn around.  
  
Reaching out a tentative hand, I rested it lightly on the shoulder of the figure. Under my fingertips, I could feel the person tense up immediately under my touch. Pulling forward, the figure pulled out of my hands and kept away from me, avoiding my eyes. I sighed and scooted closer to the person. Pulling my coat off my shoulders, I draped the light coat around the figure's shoulders. Waiting a few minutes, I parted my lips and spoke to its back.  
  
"Why don't you face me, Rogue? You know I don't like being ignored."  
  
I watched as she seemed to consider my question. Finally, she turned to face me. I noticed that she had her hair in a small ponytail, yet left her white bangs to hang around her face, framing the pale face that was bowed down from me. I also noticed her attire with faint surprise. Yet, I knew that she was trying to get away, unnoticed later by others.  
  
I discerned that as she raised her hands to her eyes that she was wiping away tears. She was never one to try and let others see her true self. Reaching a hand to place on her head, I tilted it back and made her face me. Her eyes were still downcast, refusing to face me. Yet, a small frown on her face was enough to tell him what she was feeling. I tried to give her a hug to comfort her sadness, but she pulled away from me. Standing up, my eyes wide with surprise, she grabbed a small duffel bag next to her and looked down on me.  
  
"Don't follow me. Ah don't want your sympathy," she said with bitter eyes. "Please? Just leave. I don't want to resort to making you go home the hard way." With that, she turned her back to me and turned to leave.  
  
Jumping from my shaken position, I ran and grabbed her by the shoulder. "Why do you want to leave us? Don't you like it at the mansion?" I knew it was a stupid question, but I thought there were no stupid questions in this kind of situation. She stopped and turned to face me.  
  
A sad smile crept on her face, but I could tell her pain was much more deep than that. Reaching out a gloved hand, she patted my cheek lightly. "Ah can't tell you. Ah don't want to make you listen to my pathetic excuse. Just. . . just go. Ah'll be okay. Ya know that." Suddenly her eyes turned hard as a stern expression grew on her face "Now leave. Ah will not give ya another chance."  
  
She turned away from me, starting again to exit from the clearing, and out of my life. I knew that she was sad and miserable at the mansion, but I couldn't let her leave his life again. It would be too much for me to loose another person from my life. Reaching out for her shoulders, I tugged hard, almost as if hugging her for one last time. Yet, I wanted to hold on forever. I felt her pull away from my embrace. Opening my closed eyes, I looked at her. Reaching out again, I was taken aback when suddenly she whipped around sharply and shot out her bare hand. Feeling her hand on my cheek, I suddenly felt a jolt run through me. I had felt this once, but not so vividly.  
  
I could almost feel a part of my soul go out from me, pulling along with it some life force and my power. They walked hand in hand as they were pulled through the pale fingers that rested on my cheek. I could feel blackness of unconsciousness grip on the edge of my vision and slowly flood. Yet, she pulled away at the last instant and I fell upon the ground, unable to support myself. She looked down on me. With a small sad smile, she used my powers and disappeared, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
I could feel my own tears prick at my eyes. Closing my eyes, I summoned the last bit of power I could and teleported to the one person I knew who really cared for Rogue as much as I did. I soon found myself in the Brotherhood's house.  
  
I landed roughly on the ground, a cough sputtering from me. Suddenly, I felt two hands grip me gruffly and forced me to my feet. "What do you want, X-Geek," a voice demanded with annoyance.  
  
Opening my eyes, not caring if he saw the tears roll down my cheeks, I whispered to the man, "Save my swiezer, Pietro. Go get her before she leaves us all." Seeing the stunned expression of the white haired boy, the pain took over and soon I joined the darkness of unconsciousness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Okay! Now if you don't know who that is, than you are one seriously X-Men evo deprived person. Well, incase you still don't know, it's Kurt. I know I got a review saying that if it was Kurt, it would be gross, but as I mentioned in the top, I didn't say he LOVED her. I just said that he CARED about her. I wanted to make it seem like it could be just possibly anybody, but I guess there's some people who are just too darn smart! Oh well. . . -- Please review and tell me if you have any ideas on what to do next. Or else I'm going to be on a writer's block for a little while. . . .. I'm going for a Rietro, but I don ' t know. . . maybe I'll be influenced by my reader's reviews. . . . . . ..Until next time, I'm out.  
  
Does anyone know how to spell sister in German????


	4. Bitterness

Shadow Knight  
  
  
  
Alone  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Bitterness  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
  
  
I felt cold. A numbness seemed to seep into me, sending ripples under my skin. I never had felt so cold. It spread around me like a blanket of darkness, wrapping me carefully in it's numbing folds. Even as the blue furred boy slipped from my stiffly arched fingers, I didn't hear his breath push past his pale, cracked lips. I didn't see his eyes shut, the darkness of pain enveloping him like welcoming arms. I could only concentrate on what he said, his words burned in my skull, repeating over and over like a broken record.  
  
Save my swiezer, Pietro. Go get her before she leaves us all. I could feel my hands shaking unconsciously. Grabbing my left hand with my right, I gripped it roughly, forcing it to stop. I couldn't freak out now. I had to go stop her. I reached for my jacket and, with trembling fingers, I found my way into it. I turned around and straightened Kurt, propping him against my bureau. My fingers nearly leaped to the window seal as I made my way to the decaying frame.  
  
Pulling the window up silently, I stood there for a minute, absorbing the sight before me. Fresh snow fell, twirling slightly in the cold wind. The moon, creeping silently along the ground, draped its long fingers languidly across the snow. I closed my eyes, almost without willing to do so. Tendrils of the icy currents curled around me, making me shiver as it seeped into my skin, only further numbing me. I could feel the snow flakes land on my face, instantly melting, but I didn't open my eyes. I only took in a deep breath of the cold air into my lungs, wanting to taste the winter's chill. Burning cold crept through my nostrils and into my lungs, filling them with a sort of numbing, making me feel almost drunk with exhaustion.  
  
I knew in my mind, I couldn't continue to drink in the freezing cold, trying to numb the pain that resided in me. I had a task to do. Flicking open my eyes, I felt my leg jump up to rest on the edge of the window. Taking one last look toward my room, I forced the rest of myself out the window. It almost seemed to take forever to land, even though in reality it was a few seconds. Yet, I suppose that's how it feels when your whole world revolves around speed. Tucking my feet in slightly, I kick at the ground before I land and roll with the force.  
  
Standing up, I brush the flakes of the powder off my jacket and look around. I can only see a few feet ahead of me now, the snow obscuring my view, falling faster and thicker. As a fat snowflake lands on my head, a small drop runs down my face in a thin rivulet. Then, before I can stay still any more to admire the scenery, I'm off. I start almost slowly at first, then I let my mutant gene kick in and take control, my feet moving faster then my own eyes can follow.  
  
I don't know where to go. The elf didn't even tell me where he saw her last, not that it looked like he could anyway. Yet, in a way, I was thankful. Looking for her would take up a lot of time, and help me figure out what to say when I faced her again, only this time, on a different side.  
  
Shutting my eyes, briefly I can almost see flashbacks play back in my head, showing me of a past that I had tried so hard to forget. A past with her.  
  
~  
  
When I had first arrived, my first impression of the Brotherhood was basically summed up in one word: Crap. I felt a wave of revulsion creep in my body as I stepped into the "living room" of the "mansion". Piles of trash lay all around, littering the ground with containers and moldy food. I felt a bit of bile rise in my throat as I saw a cockroach and rat play scavenger with a piece of crusty pizza in the corner. I knew that I hadn't been in the best of houses in my life, moving from one foster family to the next, but I had never had roaches and rats crawling around me.  
  
My supposed "savior" mutant had left me with a lady that had a smile that could burn through metal if she wanted it too. Flashing a set of pearly white teeth, her eyes flicked dangerously while she extended a "welcoming" hand toward me, expecting me to be overflowing with gratitude. I hesitantly took her hand and tried to give her a firm handshake without letting her see my fear of her. She let my hand go to my relief and told me about how happy I would be, saved from all the harsh humanity that betrayed me. I nodded along with her every sentence, trying to look as convincing as I could that I was taking her seriously.  
  
I wasn't really banished from society or anything. I just was banished by my foster parents. Or rather forgotten. I didn't care now though, I lived a new life, covering up my scars with my "I'm the bomb" routine. Sure, I may be arrogant and a little annoying to others, but at least it kept me hidden. Soon, we stopped at the footsteps of a large house, or what the lady called, a mansion. At first, it looked nice on the outside, not too shabby. As we walked up to the doors, she made a motion to herself and told me her name was Mystique. She had told me a lot about her job at the nearby high school, and how she played Principal Raven Darkholme, but she told me it was not her real name. Now that she told me, I guess I was getting somewhere.  
  
When she pushed open the door, my whole opinion of the place changed dramatically. As we stepped in the door, she suddenly yelled out, making me jump. I never thought such a loud voice could come from such a small lady. Suddenly, I heard a swift whoosh over my head, and found myself soon staring at the grinning face of a young teenage boy. Balancing with perfect stability on his crouching somewhat crooked legs, he smiled and stood up. At first I thought that there was something wrong with how his legs could bend so, but then, as he stood up they seemed perfectly normal with the minor exception of being a little long.  
  
Must be his mutant ability, I thought. Next came a somewhat larger guest. Stomping about, no, walking with large proportions, a tall fat teenager came in, holding a half bitten sandwich in his hand. A yellow mohawk stood crisply on his head, not doing much for his already odd appearance. His stomach bulged outward, reminding me of a beanbag. I later learned it was his mutation, but it still took a while to convince me.  
  
My eyes were suddenly averted from my blubbery companion when a new character walked in from inside the kitchen. Dark hair shaded his eyes slightly, giving him a menacing look. From his posture, I could tell that he wasn't all too happy to be seeing a new team mate. I couldn't really blame him. Who else would wanted to live in this dump? I instantly knew that we probably wouldn't get along too much. His bored expression explained that much. I stood there, trying to figure out what his mutation was when it seemed the last resident came down from the staircase.  
  
I waited, expecting to see another odd teenage boy walk down, but as the figure twirled around, I felt my eyebrows perk up. A girl? She didn't seem to mind hanging around all these guys as she came and took her place lined up next to them. From her gothic apparel of a dark forest green shirt and stockings, to her black skirt and combat boots, I could tell that something was different about her. Besides the fact that she was the only girl in the group, I could sense that she was hiding something. Her face covered in thick chalky make up, I wondered what secret she was concealing.  
  
Before I could explore any farther into the subject, I felt a hand pat my shoulder and nearly cringed from the force. Looking up, I saw the pearly grin once again. Mystique raised her hand toward him and simply stated that he was Pietro and his mutant ability was having super speed. Also that everyone better treat him kindly since he was new. Gee, how nice, I thought as she said this.  
  
Suddenly, she motioned to the others in an orderly fashion describing each member of the house. The first one I met was Todd or Toad who had the agility and strength of frogs, as implied by his legs, and could hurl goo in someone's face. Next was blubber boy who was named Freddy or Fred for short. His code name was Blob, and his mutant ability was having super strength and being unmovable. The dark and shady one was Lance or Avalance. How original…His mutant ability was to make geological earth masses move, or basically cause tremors and earthquakes. Finally, as she stopped at the mystery girl, I found myself anxious to know who she was. Rogue. I waited for some real name, but that's all I heard. Her mutant ability was to absorb the abilities, psyche, and memories of any person or mutant she touched.  
  
That's what she's hiding…her power, I thought. I felt a deep sadness for the girl. I guess all that gothic crap she put on was a façade to hide herself from hurting others. I wanted to somehow find a way to help her, but before I could continue my thoughts, I was once again cut off by Mystique when she finally pointed to herself and told me her name, once again. But, as I was about to advert my eyes, I found myself unable to do so. I was entranced as I suddenly watched Mystique's body quiver slightly and mold out from its shape and into another one. Soon, I found myself staring at the form of a blue lady with red hair and yellow eyes. All these things made me even more terrified by her. Smiling, I could see that her canines were slightly long and acted almost as if tiny fangs.  
  
Seeing me gawk, I guess she thought she should explain her power. Shape shifting never seemed so nerve wracking to see. As things went on, I learned more about my teammates and their habits, but there was one person in the house who seemed to almost be avoiding me. Rogue. I think she knew I was trying to help her, trying to learn something about her.  
  
One night, as I lay awake in bed, I heard a soft scuffle go past my door. At first I thought it was Freddy going for a midnight snack, but I realized that Freddy couldn't make quiet steps even if he tried. Without blinking, I was on my feet and at my door. I was just in time to make out the shadow of a figure reaching the bottom of the steps and moving swiftly toward the door. Thinking it was an intruder, I swiftly made my way down the stairs and pounced on the figure.  
  
Forcing the intruder to face me, I tried to uncover the hood that shadowed his face when suddenly a hand reached out for my face. I was expecting a punch and tried to dodge it, but the hand was splayed out and the fingers touched my cheek. Instantly I wished it was a punch that landed on my cheek. What happened next was worse than that. I felt something being sucked out of me, a chunk of my life, my soul. I felt my hands loose their grip and fall from the invader's shoulders. As the darkness began to cover my eyes, I feel to the ground and was staring into the worried face of Rogue. Then I blacked out.  
  
It was later that I recovered and found myself lying back in my bed, covers up to my chin. Looking to my left, I saw Rogue, trying as best as she could to make a chair a comfortable sleeping place. I nearly laughed at the sight of her oddly positioned body. Reaching a hand over, I poked her in the shoulder lightly. Her eyes suddenly flashed open, and before I could help her, she fell out of the chair in surprise. I laughed then, not caring what fate I had for laughing at her clumsiness. Instead of feeling a bop on my head, I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder lightly. I stared at her as she looked worriedly in my eyes. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Was all I could say in response.  
  
She seemed satisfied with the answer and turned to go, but I had to ask her something before she left. "Why do you hide, from everyone?"  
  
Rogue turned slowly toward me and put on a forced smile. She tried to tell me that she wasn't hiding and had no idea what I was talking about and walked out stiffly. But, I knew she was lying. I was determined to figure her out. I later did. She wasn't hiding from others. No, rather she was hiding from herself. She was trying to hide her past and start anew, but I could see that she struggled. I once asked her if she wanted to tell me about it. She started to, but as soon as Mystique saw us, she stood up and walked back to her room. I knew she would cry at night. With her room being right beside his, he could here her try to muffle her sobs. He never did figure out what she was doing that one night, but he had a vague idea what it was. She was trying to leave them. He knew that she wouldn't be going to the X-Men, but rather just to get away.  
  
Later, he prided himself when he thought that he must have been the reason why she didn't leave them in the end. Yet, when she left them for the X- Men, that fantasy was shattered like a broken window. He tried desperately to figure out what had eventually caused her to leave, but it was to no success. He then closed his eyes and tried to forget her, trying to forget how much he loved her presence, how much he loved to be with her as if solving a puzzle. He closed his eyes and turned around, walking away from that life. He walked away from that connection with her.  
  
~  
  
I know that I can't ever truly forget those memories, they're stamped in my mind forever, reminding me of how betrayals hurt. I only went faster as a tear threatened to slip from my eye. I wouldn't let the world see my pain. It would only laugh at me. It would only betray me like she did.  
  
~  
  
Phew! -_- Finally done! I finally came up with a new chapter. Not to mention my longest one yet! I'm so happy! Jump around with joy! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you liked it. I wanted to make it an intro on how Pietro and Rogue eventually met, and it got a little too lengthy for me and I had to kind of cut down a bit. I hope you basically understand what the title means now and how Pietro feels toward Rogue…right now. Well, review if you like it and tell me what you think. Any ideas are appreciated too! ^_^ I don't want to get stuck on such a long writer's block again! Rietro is mainly the couple that I'm thinking about, so if you don't really like that couple, I'm sorry. But, if you have any suggestions on whom, shoot away. Ciao! ^_~ 


	5. Disturbance

Shadow Knight  
  
Alone  
  
Chapter 5: Disturbance  
  
Disclaimer: Now, let's see….X-Men Evolution is drawn pretty decently and moi, well….let's just say there isn't a chance I own them….-_-*…….  
  
~  
  
I twitched. Something, somebody, was nearby. I could feel it as if it were a flame caressing my skin in a singing touch. Yet, as my feet flew before me in a silver blur, I already knew who it was and felt my self flinch as bile rose in my throat, burning my esophagus in a vile fluid that seemed to be not only coming from the pit of my stomach, but also the dark recesses of my mind. My heavy coat seemed to do nothing for me as I raced on through the darkness, the numbing fingers of reality stretching across my body again, pulling me deeper into my mind.  
  
It really was a harsh irony, I pondered wryly. The first time I met her, I was thrilled at the chance of solving the great gothic puzzle called Rogue. I took every chance I could to burrow myself under that girl's skin, trying to discover who she was and why she continued to block out everything and everyone from her solitary and lonely life. Now, the one chance he had to interact with her when she wasn't facing him in battle was making his stomach churn with a revolting sensation. He didn't exactly hate her. No, he just….wanted to keep everyone from getting too close to him.  
  
Suddenly, as the thought struck through my mind, I felt something well up from deep within me and soon a shiver ran through my body, and opening my mouth as if to release a great force, I….laughed. As soon as the laugh spewed from my dry lips, I felt my feet stop from beneath me, my body needing a moment to stop as the laughter began causing convulsions, making my thin frame shudder from the power behind it. My body continued to tremble as the laughs rolled thickly in waves throughout my body until it even reached my soul.  
  
Yet, as I fell to my knees, the laughs jerking my body erratically, I knew that these signs amusement weren't for joy. No, they were dry, hard laughs that slid off my tongue like acid. I knew why I felt so cold now. I was beginning to even think like her. I was beginning to reject the world and believe that there was no one out there waiting for me. No one to care or trust. No one to see her for herself.  
  
Sucking in air in huge gulps, I let myself continue to sit on the freezing ground, ignoring the bitter cold that stung my body. Letting one hand rest on my chest to encourage my lungs to breathe again, I let my eyes fall to the ground, thinking for a moment. Reaching inside my pocket, I let my chilled hands close around a small object, hidden carefully from prying fingers of others. Drawing out the object, tenderly placed in my hand, I let my eyes stray down to the small paper. Flashing faintly in the moonlight, I felt a tug at the corners of my mouth as my lips curved slightly upward.  
  
There, illuminated in a soft pale light, stood a group of five people, each covered in a large amount of mud, posing for the picture. On the left edge of the frayed end of the picture stood a lanky figure with sandy brown hair. Crouching slightly in frayed jeans, which accented the boy's unnaturally bent legs, squatted a teenage boy, kneecaps poking out of the slit holes. He was wearing a wide, crooked smile that reached up to his eyes. Although his posture was somewhat odd, his smile made him picture perfect. Or at least he would be if a long green tongue wasn't reaching languidly across the air and latching onto a fly. With one of his hands containing a ball of mud, it looked like he had just been prepared to chuck another mud ball.  
  
The next figure standing beside to the boy didn't seem remotely bothered by the teenager's bizarre antics, only a bit wary of the mud ball clutched firmly in his hand. He smiled grandly as he brushed back his tall, blonde mohawk with a giant hand, while his other hand was positioned on his hip, showing off his bulging figure in joking exaggeration of a perfectly shaped mannequin, with splotches of mud all over him. The blue overalls that covered his figure weren't exactly baggy enough for his wide berth. It didn't seem he cared about his weight though. It was almost as if the boy was flashing his weight around in a sort of proud manner, not caring what criticism he may receive for such a bulky mass. In fact, he looked like he was quite happy just standing there, covered in soggy mud.  
  
A fingerless gloved hand was resting upon the mud-spattered brown head of the next individual as his mouth stretched widely in a laughing grin. The other hand grasped his dirty shirt, which, to his latter dismay, was about to be soaked through with another glob of mud. Yet, as he laughed, one could see that he was genuinely having a good time, the creases of slight dimples piercing his cheeks. His pants were a disaster compared to the rest of him. Although each member was covered in mud from head to toe, he seemed to have gotten the worst of it on his pants. One would wonder what his laughter would be directed from, but once again staring at the picture, would reveal it to you.  
  
The last two members in the picture, I remembered most fondly in that moment. Standing beside a snickering boy, hair flowing in a shock of white on his head, was a girl, a sour expression on her face that could be seen throughout her whole stature. Yet, as one observed the photo more closely, one could see that the girl's eyes were alit in a somewhat sinisterly playful manner. The slim framed boy seemed to be the only one not to be covered in the ever present mud. Yet, within the girl's gloved hand seemed to be a huge ball, oozing with mud, positioned right above the boy's clean head. Which, later wasn't as white as it had been at that moment.  
  
I snorted vaguely as I remembered how many days it took to remove all the caked mud from my hair. Yet, to see her giggling with such joy after the event made it all worth while. He hadn't regretted it at all. That is, after the day she left. When she walked out of his life, he wanted to hate her, feel spite toward her, and spit every bad mouthed comment he could at the girl who had betrayed them, him.  
  
Letting the ghost of a smile fall from my lips, I set my face sternly in a expressionless appearance. I had practiced for hours, trying to perfect the soul of ice I had deep within myself now until I could face anyone with my cold eyes. I had a specific reason on which I made this façade for myself. I did it incase I ever had to meet her again, outside of battle.  
  
Suddenly, I found myself close to the edge of town. I knew that this far from the city had only one place or purpose to be there. Here, far from the city, was a railroad station. Sometimes, if I was up in the middle of the night, I could hear the train pass along, whistling shrilly in the dark. It had always freaked me out. The first time I heard it, I thought it was a women's scream. It took nearly the entire Brotherhood, including Rogue, to convince me that it wasn't a scream, just the train.  
  
As a chill breeze stroked my cheek gently, I was shaken out of my small reverie and reminded about the task at hand. I tried as well as I could to make myself as discrete as possible in the barren stalls of the train station. It was no wonder that the station was so devoid of life, no one was really up this late. I weaved my way quickly through the oaken halls of the station. This really was somewhat old fashioned.  
  
I heard originally they were going to rebuild the station with common day equipment, meaning basically your steel and concrete walls. But, there was a corpse found later in one of the long waiting seats, almost like pews in some winter ago. When they found it, they discovered that they couldn't identify the person. It was if the body had no life or identity. Lance told me that they couldn't find any traces of injury from another leading to a murder, but vowed that the person was murdered, somehow. But Rogue insisted that it wasn't a murder. It was simply a lonely outsider, tired of living and froze to death on that night, waiting for nothing and everything.  
  
When she told me this, I remembered looking at her oddly and demising the whole subject. Yet, as I ran through the silent halls, I found myself looking among the cold wooden benches, looking for a small figure with auburn hair and a familiar white strip of white hair. I still hadn't found any which sent a sense of relief, and worry, through my mind. I could feel her presence getting stronger now. She had to be here somewhere. It's really strange, and sure you may call me crazy, but, it seemed like I could always feel when she was near. It was almost like a sixth sense, pricking in my mind when ever she was approaching me or vice versa.  
  
I don't know how I developed this strange awareness, but now I was thanking God that I could use it now. If I could use this strange connection between me and her, maybe I could find her and stop her from leaving us. From leaving me.  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself bump into a person, sending the individual stumbling. Hardly noticing my mistake, I picked the person up quickly and continued my search. Yet, I felt a hand suddenly grasp the sleeve of my jacket, pulling me back with a jerk. I turned and began to yell, "Hey what do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Yet, as I stared into the individual's face, the intensity of the stare the person returned threw me off slightly. "W-What do ya want?" I found myself asking with slight respect.  
  
I knew I had just stuttered in my question, but I couldn't help it. The stare was way too powerful for me to handle. I discovered myself staring into a pair of hard, alert eyes which were placed in an equally firm face. With two wispy strands of white mustache flaring out slightly like wings, it almost made me wanted to laugh at the man's stern face. His mustache and bushy white eyebrows threw his whole rigid act off. Way off. I held back my snicker behind my lips.  
  
The man seemed to notice my giggle and stared with dry amusement. Dropping my sleeve, he looked me in the eyes once more and patted my shoulder. That made me slightly wary of the man and I took a step back, out of his hand. His eyes twinkled vaguely in laughter. I couldn't help but stare when I saw his mouth open and reveal but a few surviving teeth. It was too distracting for me, but somehow I was able to concentrate on what he was saying.  
  
"Your looking for someone aren't you? Maybe a….girl?"  
  
I nearly jumped back in surprise. How in the world did this old coot know I was looking for Rogue? "Why…why do you ask, old man?" I implored with suspicion.  
  
He merely stared at me as if determining if I was telling the truth through my question. Lifting a white-gloved hand, he patted my shoulder. I wanted to pull away from his grasp, but something seemed to be holding me in place as I stared at his graying eyes once again. They were almost piercing. It was almost like he was looking into my soul. As his eyes were averted from mine, I flinched. That was certainly strange…  
  
He then turned to leave, but before he did, he stopped and with his back to me, spoke in low, mellow tones which sent chills up my spine, "Don't let her leave you. Once she walks out of your life, she'll never accept you to walk back into it. If you truly want her to be with you, don't let her walk out and leave you forever."  
  
With that, the man started to walk away in a silent trot, cane rocking back in forth in a rhythmic motion in his large hands. I was frozen in silence as I watched him go, I took a step forward and was about to ask him how he knew all this (or if he was some kind of mutant), when a loud whistle screamed from the wooden platform behind me. Twirling around, I saw steam blow from the top of the ancient steam engine, black as coal and nearly invisible in the night. I suddenly remembered my old associate and turned to ask him my question when I found large waiting room completely empty with the exception of myself and the dust mites.  
  
Weird…I thought, confused out of my mind. Yet, the shriek of the whistle brought me back from my inquisitive ponderings and forced me to alter my thoughts and focus on the train. I ran with all the speed I could muster and sped toward the chugging train, slowly, yet steadily moving out of the station.  
  
Yet, as soon as my shoe touched the wooden floorboards of the outside platform, I felt my feet slip on the slushy snow and sent me careening, arms flapping to stay afoot. Yet, my attempts to stay balanced failed me, and soon I found myself sucking in the cold snow, biting crisply into my mouth. Pushing myself up, I spat the snow out of my mouth. Then, a familiar whistle tickled my ear, and I looked up in dismay.  
  
There, riding away with the great puzzle I had tried to put together so long, was riding away from me. Riding out of our lives. My life. I felt my heart slowly crack, each fracture sending a shot of pain through my body. I couldn't stand it. The realization that I would never see her again hit me like a sledgehammer. I knew that my body was hunched over, my eyes leaking and revealing the aching in my heart. I didn't care if someone saw me. I just didn't care anymore. As the last trace of the boxcar winked out my sight, I didn't care anymore. I just couldn't take it.  
  
Sure, you may think that I'm a fool. That I should have just gotten up and ran after her, using my mutant gene. But really, I am no fool. I know that I could never match up with that speed. It would be like racing with light. At least, I knew that I wouldn't make it in time. Rising off my scratched knees, I shook slightly, each twinge making me nearly loose my balance. I turned to leave the site, leaving my heart with it, when something caught my eye.  
  
Smuggled among a few haystacks, sat a lone figure, trying to be one with the hay. Yet, the dark coat that covered the figures frame made her stick out like a dark cloud in a bright, sunny day. I knew that it could only be one person. Only one person he knew what do such a thing. Rogue. I felt a hesitant smile grow on my face as I walked up to the boxcar. Standing in front of her, I reached out a hand and pulled the supposed "camouflage" off her form. She sat, snuggled among the hay.  
  
I felt a bigger grin grow on my face as I tapped her shoulder gently. I didn't want to disturb her from her sleep, her face peaceful and as bright as an angel. Yet, I knew that I couldn't leave her like this, and picking her up would probably cause some unnecessary touch of skin to skin, leaving me unconscious on the station. I could feel her stir under my touch. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and I found a gloved hand gripping tightly on my neck. Astonished by her swiftness, I didn't have time to retaliate before I found the hand on my neck tightening, cutting off my breathing. "rogue!" I rasped.  
  
It seemed that she noticed who I was in the dim moonlight and slowly let her hand drop from my neck. I stood there, rubbing my neck tenderly, wondering when she had gained so much strength. I suppose it was Kurt's power affecting her.  
  
"Vhat are you doing here," she hissed slightly in broken English as a German accent swiveled her tongue. I looked into her bright eyes, noticing that the green emerald that I was so used to was coated in a sickly yellow, the fading affects of the fuzz ball's mutation still apparent. Yet, as a light blue color faded from her skin, I could tell that her time for this power was almost up. She suddenly flashed a pair of sharp fangs at me, revealing that she hadn't used up all the power and could still take me out if I didn't answer her soon.  
  
Sighing, I looked into her eyes and started to reach out for her when I stopped and just stared at her, struck for the words to say. Yet, somehow I found myself able to tell her just why I was here. "Rogue," I spoke gently, "why are you leaving us? Are you leaving because of the X-geeks? You know you always have a home with-"  
  
Her hand suddenly shot out and clasped over my mouth, preventing me from speaking. She had her head bowed, but as she tilted her head, I could see a filmy curtain of tears shadow her eyes. I felt my mouth go dry as I stared at the tears that threatened to pour. I licked my dry lips with a hasty tongue and tried to figure out what to do.  
  
Damn, I wish Lance was here. He was always better at this kind of stuff than I was. Looking back at the girl, I watched as her face hardened slightly and her eyes change back to their startling vivid green.  
  
I think one of the first things that drew me to her was her eyes. They led me to her like a moth to a fly, my will to obey her every command. Yet, now as I found myself staring into those same eyes, I flinched. They were staring at me with a contempt that I never thought possible. At least not from her on me.  
  
"Pietro, ah'll tell you this once, so ya better listen up. I'm not leaving you because the X-Men or the Brotherhood for that matter. I just…." I stared rigidly at her, wanting to hear her every word. I wanted to know exactly what she thought she was doing, walking out away from this life.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Pietro. It hurts too much. I tried to stop it, but I can't and now…I just have to go. Don't worry, you know me. I wont forget you guys. And I definitely wont get hurt. Good-bye." My mind had been swirling as she continued her speech, drawing my mind into a web of darkness and confusion. I felt like my mind was racing, panicking at what she was saying, searching for some kind of explanation. I nearly dismissed her words, caught up in my own trap. Yet, as she said the final words, I was thrown out of my mind and into reality. Good-bye?…..  
  
Lifting my face to her, I was met by the vision of her sad eyes. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but she did that for me. Before I could grab her in a hug, I felt her gloved hands touch my face and pull my head forward. I knew that this would knock me out, but I couldn't resist. As she pressed her lips on mine, I felt my world spinning faster than I could ever spin.  
  
So this is what a kiss feels like, I thought airily. I reached up to hug her. My arms nearly failed me, but I managed. Yet, as my power and spirit flowed out from my body through her lips, I tried to ignore the pain that was coursing. No, I wouldn't pass this chance up. I wouldn't loose her like this.  
  
Letting my hand slip from her back, I reached as quickly as I could and pulled out my treasured picture, and slipped it into her coat pocket. As she pulled away from me, I could already feel the blackness creeping on the edges of my vision, but I refused to let it take over. I had to see her for this last time. With as much of the power as I could muster I spoke in a soft gentle whisper in her ear, "Don't forget your family, Rogue. Don't forget us."  
  
With that, I fell from her grasp and onto the ground. I knew that I was loosing consciousness, but I smiled anyways. I felt my heart grow light as I stared at her one more time. One more time before the train pulled away, tears flowing from her eyes as she hunched over and sobbed. I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She would remain in my heart always. I just hope she felt the same. Then, I fell into the comforting arms of darkness.  
  
~  
  
YEAH! *CRACK!* Ow…..that hurt. Geeze, hunched over a computer for so long can certainly hurt your back. Anywho, I hope you like it. I know that I don't do much for my editing and my accents, but hey, I'm trying. Ah well…- _-* Please review though. ^_^ I really love reviews! And hey, if you wanna make someone happy today, write a review! Believe me, you'll make people happy! Or at least me! ^_~ Ciao! 


	6. Scars of Shame

Shadow Knight  
  
Alone  
  
Scars of Shame  
  
Disclaimer: Take a guess on what I'm going to say.  
  
I hope you liked the last chapter. Did anyone figure out who the old man was???? Review if you think you know! And tell me if you like it in first person or if I should change it please! ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
~  
  
"….wake up…"  
  
The soft whispering tickled my ear as I shuddered in my sleep. Or what used to be left of it. I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying to block out the sickly sweet voice. Yet, as the voice became more amplified, I knew that I could elude it no longer. Letting my eyelids part in silent agony, I felt light pour like liquid fire into my eyes, burning them with a bright florescent radiance. I wanted to scream, but only an indignant snort sounded from my nostrils as my face hardened into a cold façade.  
  
Pushing myself up with my pale arms, I forced my sleepy body into a proper sitting position and let my eyes adjust to the profane sunlight that threatened to blind me. Automatically, without needing guidance, my hand swiftly slapped the offending voice of the alarm off. As the liquid in my eyes glazed over my vision, the room around me came into sharp focus. I found myself staring at the wooden floor, each stilted fiber of wood pulling at me with an intense stare. Spacing out was once one of my favorite things to do during the day. Now, it scared me.  
  
Sometimes, when I really became entranced, I could hear voices inside my head, calling out to me with whimpering and scared voices, pleading to me. Now, whenever I dream, I can see them. Just closing my eyes for a moment, I can see them. I can see their faces.  
  
I've been having the same dream for weeks now, each more vivid than the next. And honestly, I'm really getting freaked out about it. It's the same every night, the same dark land, the same bitter whispering that grows around me like a howling wind. I can hear the whispers sometimes. Each one talking….about me.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like people…"…. "She's such bitch…"…… "Why does she push everyone away?"……. "Doesn't she know we love her?"……. "Doesn't she care about us?"…….. "Does she even care about me?"……. "She wouldn't care if we all died…."  
  
Each voice would seem to scream at me, every one dripping with hatred and pain. I clutch my head as it becomes too intense. I know they're coming right behind me, reaching out to take me. But, I can't help it. The voices send me to my knees, each one pounding inside my brain, ripping at my soul with clawed fingers.  
  
Even as they approach I don't move. I can't. Yet, I'm shaken out of my frozen stature as they wrap their cold fingers around arms, my legs, my neck. I know that I can't escape once they grab me, but I still struggle.  
  
Dragging me, the voices continue to rip about me, pulling and thrashing me about like an artic wind. I know that screams are coming out in screeches from my open mouth, but as I listen, I can only hear the voices, shrieking back at me with an even greater intensity. As I feel tears burn their way down my cheeks in stinging rivulets, I look up and stare with a cry at the people who drag me. I nearly regret it as I see their faces.  
  
One, standing at my left thigh gazes at me with stagnant indifference, the pale face unrecognizable, but something about those eyes brings me to a halt in my shrieks. I stare at the figure with hard eyes. I know I've seen those eyes before. Suddenly as it slowly dawns on me, the eyes suddenly close and two new pair of eyes stare at me, once again with a still silence. I find my mind reeling at the sight. Yet, that will not last long since they've stopped. We've reached the pool.  
  
Actually, I never really know if it's really water, but it certainly feels like it as it seeps into my skin. They suddenly start a steady descent into the pool of water. I try my best to struggle, but their fingers, wrapped around my arms and legs are like steel clamps, forcing me still. As the surface of the pool touches my back, my breath escapes me and I lay, shocked from its probing feel. And slowly, to my utter dismay, they drag me in with them, pulling me into the dark depths of the water. The dark liquid creeps over my face, filling my mouth and nose with the stagnant stream of fluid. Soon, only my eyes appear above the edge. Yet, that is not to be so long as I feel the liquid grasp at the rest of my face and pull me into its depths.  
  
And then….I wake up.  
  
Every night, it seems, I'll be coated in a new layer of cold, clammy sweat, my heart pounding in my chest, each boom thundering in my chest like a drum. Now, as I feel myself coming back to focus from the floor, I wonder, "How have I become so lost?" I never really expect an answer to my simple mind questions, but still….I try to look back into my past and it seems…almost….blank. I know that I have memories of the past, but….I'm blocking them out. It's almost like I don't want to remember.  
  
Suddenly I hear a slight whistle in the air, shaking me from my quiet reverie. Slipping my thin limbs to the floor, I feel the cold, smooth texture of the perfectly formed floor nipping at my feet. On first impulse, I would probably jump, but I've gotten used to it. Walking to my closet, I pause for a second and stare to my right. There, hair bedraggled and shoddy, stares a duplicate of me in the steel framed mirror beside me.  
  
I feel an abrupt impulse and walk over to the mirror. Stopping, I reach out a hesitant hand and touch the mirror. It's cold, lifeless aura seeps into my finger tips, causing me to pause. Yet, as I look into the mirror I feel as if I'm almost seeing something…something of my past.  
  
#BRING#  
  
I jump as I hear the phone ring. Walking swiftly across my small apartment floor, I snatch the phone in my hand and plaster it to the side of my head, angry at myself for getting so jumpy over something so simple.  
  
"Hello?" I ask politely as I can into the mouthpiece. I listen for a few minutes and then hear a slight whistle in the earphone. Then, as abruptly as it came, I hear the cleaving click of the phone being shut off on the other end. Placing the phone into its cradle, I stop for a moment and stare at my feet.  
  
Whipping my head up suddenly, I walk to my closet in search of a decent pair of jeans and a nice blouse. I know that the call wasn't just a prank phone call, it's my job call. Odd as it sounds, it is truly my job call. My employers do that every morning to help me get up. How nice.  
  
When I first heard it, I thought it was some punk kid calling me to annoy me. That thought soon ended when I threatened the caller and later received a call from a very pissed man shouting loudly and hotly into my ear. I guess I forgot that part of the job description.  
  
Pulling on a pair of jeans, I pulled a green blouse over my head, ruffling my hair once more. Looking back to my mirror again, I looked over my attire to see if my clothing was appropriate. I didn't want to be too conspicuous, but I didn't want to make that factor obvious either. The only thing that really stuck out was my two-toned hair, but I always had a solution to that. Grabbing a simple black baseball cap, I fitted the white strands of my hair smoothly into the cap, letting only my brown hair fall out around me.  
  
Looking once more over my tiny apartment, I let my eyes wander around the room with pride. I knew that it wasn't much, but it was my room, my responsibility. I knew it might have sounded silly to anyone else, but…it just felt right to have something like this. Something that I didn't have to depend on someone else helping me to keep it up. Something that was truly mine.  
  
My wandering eyes suddenly landed on a white envelope. Walking over, I flipped idly through my mail. I had picked it up from yesterday, but was too tired to look through it. A sudden red print caught my eye. There, in bold letters, were the words, "RENT DUE." I sighed lightly and shoveled around in my pocket until I found some bills. Grabbing my coat, my purse and money in hand, I snatched up my key from my coffee table and walked out the door. I'd have to think about bills later.  
  
I looked at my watch and my eyes widened. I may have a place to live to call my own, but I certainly didn't have enough money yet for a car. Running at nearly Mach 1, I sped down the corner and ran to the bus stop. My eyes widened when I saw that the bus hadn't been nice enough to wait for me.  
  
I ran harder, my lungs nearly bursting from my chest. My feet pounded along the sidewalk, pushing me forward. I was almost there! I reached out a hand to the bar, trying to jump on the back of the bus. Yet, it seemed as if my attempts were all in vain as the bus seemed to elude my grasp and drive on.  
  
My feet slowed to a stop as my eyes grew grim as did the increasing frown of displeasure on my face. Now how was I going to get to work? I started to concentrate, trying to think of some way to get to the bus when unexpectedly I felt a jolt run through me, sending my body into a still halt.  
  
Suddenly, I felt something well up inside my body, sending tingles down my spine. I nearly fell as I sensed a spark light behind my eyes, igniting something I had never experienced before. Something that was strange and alien, yet at the same time enjoyable and familiar.  
  
Then, without warning, I felt my body nearly ignite like a flame. My heart began beating faster, my mind spinning thoughts into a blur, I wanted to scream from the exhilaration. A shiver ran through my body like a spark. I knew this feeling….I had felt it somewhere before…Or was it someone?….  
  
I was shaken out of my daydream when I suddenly felt a burst of speed ignite my step and sooner then I knew it, I was running like a star athlete, my heart pounding with excitement and a certain ecstasy running through me, propelling me forward.  
  
Suddenly, I felt my hand enclose around cold metal. Looking up, I saw that I had reached the bus handle. Looking downward at my feet, they seemed to be like a silver blur, making my eyes widen. That only happened in cartoons….right?  
  
Amazed, I managed to pull myself up onto the bumper and sit on the back. Looking at my feet, lazily swinging as the bus turned, I stared in wonder. How…how had I done that? I knew was pretty fast, but I still shouldn't have been able to run that fast. No,…never that fast. And yet, this speed seemed like a familiar friend to me.  
  
It almost seemed as if I had ran that fast before. Like I had felt the exhilaration and delight of that feeling before. It was strange, but I almost felt as if I had forgotten something…Something that was part of my memory. Yet, whenever I tried to recall the memories, they seemed to wink out like a distant bird. I tried to catch them, but I never could. Almost like…..  
  
The bus suddenly jerked to a stop, nearly sending me tumbling from my back seat. I looked up and saw the familiar sign of "Jackson Street" run across my vision and I knew that this was where my drop off was. Jumping as quietly as I could off the back, I crossed the traffic. Getting through traffic was the easy part, getting past the bus driver without him noticing was the hard part.  
  
Crossing onto the sidewalk as nonchalantly as I could, I walked along the street. I began to sweat as the bus driver eyed me with annoyance and knowledge of my free ride on the back. Yet, as he shut the door, I knew that he wouldn't let me get off that easy next time he saw me. I wanted to turn around and stick out my tongue at him for his rudeness, but before I could, the bus left in a swirling cloud of black exhaust.  
  
Sighing lightly at my lost chance to annoy the man further, I began striding down the sidewalk. I was surprised to find myself still wondering about my little speed trip, when I suddenly found myself facing the front entrance stairs of a building. Looking up, I plastered a fake smile on my face.  
  
I don't remember where, but once there was a girl that I knew who was an expert at smiling, or at least that what everyone thought that's what those pretty little smiles were. But no, I saw past those little pearly white smiles of hers. I could see the hate and bitterness in her eyes when she smiled at some. I can't remember her name, but I remember she had bright red hair. At least she taught me something valuable.  
  
I learned never to show my feelings, but to rather fortify my wall, holding my feelings. Stretching my smile in a friendly manner, I smiled cordially at the man waiting at the top of the steps. Here's the workplace. Walking up the stairs, I stepped up to the man standing before the main entrance. "Hi Tom," I said as I flashed my security card up at him.  
  
He smiled at me and waved as he opened the door's lock for me. Flashing him a sickly sweet grin of my own at him, I walked inside the dark building. As soon as the door slammed shut behind me, I flinched a bit. I nearly got angry at myself for getting caught off guard again, but I didn't have time for it. Putting on my hard, business like face again, my steps became heavier and constricted as I walked further down the corridors.  
  
Taking a right turn down the hall, I once again pulled out my security card and ran it through a key check. With the blip of a green bubble, I twisted the handle and pulled the door open. Most people didn't see this part of the company. They don't get this deep into the corridors of the building. Most of the employees think that the company A.E.R.O. is just your everyday job. A job like every other honest, hard-working worker has.  
  
They don't see the dark parts that threaten to snare the innocent person. They don't see the lies and deceit that litters the building like a rancid smell. But I know the deeper parts of the corporation. I know the secrets they hide and don't want revealed to the public that would immediately close them down if they knew. No, they try to keep it all a secret. Want to know why I know so much about these dark secrets? That's simple. It's because I'm one of them.  
  
~  
  
I know, I know. That was kinda short, eh? But I can't help it! Writer's block I think. Oh dear. -_-* Anywho, I hope you like the chapter. I'm trying to make it more complex and develop the plot. I've got an idea in mind, but reviews are always welcome. And no, Rogue does not have amnesia! Okay, maybe a little….-_- Just…selective amnesia for my own purposes though! And incase you didn't find out that this was Rogue,…well, now I'm telling you. And no, I don't plan on cutting out all of the rest of the Brotherhood, X-Men and people back in Bayville out…No, they're all part of the plot! *Evil Crackling* #Ahem#, any ways, I hope you will review! Ciao! ^_~  
  
P.S. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^ I think that's enough….  
  
. 


	7. Deal with Darkness

Shadow Knight  
  
Alone  
  
Deal with Darkness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show, do you?  
  
Okay! I got the message, I know I'm bad at keeping the P.O.V. 's straight, but please forgive me! I get carried away sometimes and forget! -_-…I hope that works….Well, anyways, I think I'm beginning to really develop a plot. Tell me what you think of it so far. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
P.S. This is Rogue's P.O.V still. Plus, this is 5 years after Rogue left in her sophomore year. So, she's either 20 or 21 now.  
  
~  
  
Life is what you make of it, be happy….  
  
Who ever said that stupid verse needs to be given a severe beating. One especially from me.  
  
I wonder if that ignorant individual ever thought what it would be like outside that little bubble of happiness and pleasurable relaxation? If they did see through that blindness, maybe then they would truly open their eyes and see all the corruption that litters our world today. It really makes me sick how people refuse to acknowledge how much others are suffering. Did anyone ever stop to think that maybe the world isn't as peaceful and bubbling with as much joy as everyone pretends to?  
  
Glancing down at my watch, I follow the second hand's jerking travel across the wide numbered face. It seemed to take eons to travel its silent journey, making my moments in the waiting room turn to sluggish hours of waiting. It was odd, I never felt like it took this long before…Yet, I never really ran that fast before either…  
  
I still couldn't figure it out. It felt like I had experienced that kind of speed before, racing with the wind, but not of my own account. What was even stranger is that it reminded me of something.…maybe even someone. It's funny, but whenever I begin to think about my past, or my memories, there seems to be a vague blur, reassuring me that it's there, but opaque in the sense of understanding it.  
  
It felt like a constant itch now. The thought of my memories unclear to me became increasingly prominent and was making me begin to feel doubtful and anxious. What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly so interested in something I tried so hard to forget? I wanted so desperately to scratch at the annoying bug that crawled under my skin, pricking at my senses and mind.  
  
Yet, as I felt my grip on reality quickly loosen, I found myself staring at the black void of my mind, erratic colors flashing in and out of my consciousness. I know it might sound weird, but sometimes I just like to close my eyes and stare into my mind, my imagination stringing along a line of fantasies and dreams. Dismissing the sight of the waiting room in my mind, the dull colors quickly swirling downward like water down a drain, I found myself in a quiet meadow, staring up at an artificial blue sky that was gleaming back at me.  
  
Whenever I felt depressed or anxious, I came to this place in my mind for a piece of comfort and relaxation. I saw a picture of it in an ad once. I never actually went to the place, but it seemed nice enough. Laying down in my imaginary world, I could almost feel the grass brush along my back as the wind caressed my cheeks. It almost seemed without flaw. Yet, as I tried to release myself of my anxieties and worries, I felt a constant tug on my mind.  
  
Suddenly, the serene scene flew away in a flash of color. I found myself suddenly floating around in darkness. A scream nearly erupted from my mouth when I stared down at my feet. A black, gaping hole widened its huge mouth, trying to consume me. Clawing at the air with frantic hands, I tried desperately to break free from my still position and escape the hole. Yet, it was to no avail.  
  
My body seemed to tilt slightly, and without a moment to blink, my body plunged into the black sea of darkness. I felt a gasp lurch in my throat as I found the darkness seeping into me. It was just like my dream! Yet, I fought to struggle, to keep breathing in the murky depths. Suddenly, a flurry of color went by and I felt a prick in my mind. It seemed alien to me, but at the same time all too familiar.  
  
Scenes rapidly flashed through my mind, lighting my head with images I couldn't remember: A large house, a group of teenagers, another group but different, a blue woman, a man with a long flowing cape, a flash of metal claws, wisp of long white hair contrasted on a dark face. Seeing the images, I felt hot, salty tears travel in small rivulets down my cheeks caused by seeing the images I couldn't remember. The past I couldn't recall. Yet, the last image gripped me the most.  
  
Snowy white hair left a shock as it traveled along his head. Smiling with a mischievous grin, the boy I saw sat there, gazing into my eyes almost as if he were looking past the dark secrets I hid behind, past the dark and shady front I put up, past all this and into my heart.  
  
Feeling a sudden impulse, I reached out a hand to the image and tried to touch this mysterious boy. Yet, as my hand touched the image, it suddenly shattered into a million fragments, blowing away from me as carelessly as the wind. As I pulled my hand back to me, I wanted to cry. I knew that it seemed that whatever I touched I destroyed, but I felt something different this time. Something deep inside of me, something I couldn't explain wanted to reach out and be with the boy. Maybe he was someone important to me from my past. I only wish I could remember…..  
  
"Ms.?"  
  
My whole world of darkness was ripped away from my mind as I flicked my eyes open with a cold stare. I would have to deal with that problem later. I couldn't let it interfere with my work. Jumping quickly to my feet in a business like manner, I brushed off my clothes and stared at the petit girl in front of me.  
  
With brunette bangs reaching down to each side of her chin, she suddenly made me stop in wonder. She looked like one of the teenagers I saw in my flashback… Yet, as her face turned into a calculating stare, I knew that this individual could not be the one I had seen. I simply stood there, waiting for her to lead me to my bosses' office, as was the normal routine.  
  
"Right this way Ms.," she pointed curtly with her hand. Without skipping a beat, she began walking down the hall as the door guard was buzzed to have the door opened. I merely strode behind her as she led me down the dimly lighted corridors. As we made our way down the hall, I could hear her heals click steadily and sharply along the marble tile. So much for a quiet entrance, I mused silently.  
  
As we turned another corner, she stopped and turned toward me. Pulling out a key card, she slid it through the slot. A green blip of light came into existence on the door handle and she pushed the door open for me. "After you," she dryly stated.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Letting my footsteps fall silently, I thought I could still sneak up on my boss and surprise him, but as the door slammed shut behind the girl, I knew that was the end of that. I was surprised to notice the door to my bosses' office door open. Yet, as I heard his loud voice boom off the wall, summoning me to come in, I realized the reason.  
  
Stepping inside, I quickly made my way for a chair and situated myself calmly. With his back turned toward me, I couldn't tell what the expression on his face was, but I could guess he was concentrating on something. Without turning to me, he spoke quietly to me.  
  
"I suppose your wandering what assignment you have now," he questioned, "eh, my little Roguey?" I flinched slightly as he said that. I couldn't stand his little pet names for me. Turning swiftly in his chair, my stare was matched with a pair of gray eyes. I felt dirty as his eyes traveled down my body quickly. I wanted to puke when he smiled nastily. Yet, I kept my cool exterior and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Yes, actually I was wondering what you wanted me to do this time Shawn," I stated curtly. I knew that the man wasn't bad looking at all, but with his disgusting habits, and the fact that I was an employee of his, I couldn't stand to acknowledge that fact. He didn't seem to care about the last part though. Employee or not, I was still a free woman in his eyes.  
  
Shawn turned away from me as his smile was cut down from his face and turned to his file cabinet, thumbing quickly through the numerous files. Suddenly, with a quick jerk of his hand, he pulled out a thin manila folder and placed it onto the spot in front of me. Looking to the file label, I read the name of the individual quietly to myself. "Interesting name," I thought silently.  
  
Suddenly, Shawn sat back in his chair and swiveled around to face me. Clasping his hands in a thoughtful manner, he stared at me as I thumbed through the file. When I finished and set the folder down, he simply asked, "So, what do you think?"  
  
Looking hardly into his questioning eyes, I replied confidently, "I can handle it. I haven't missed one yet have I? This one shouldn't be too different. But what makes him so special?"  
  
Shawn abruptly turned again away from me and looked out his window. Without facing me, I heard him mumble quietly from behind his chair to me. "He's becoming a lethal opponent for the company and the association. No one seems to be able to catch him or stop him. He seems to know what we are trying to do, and is trying to stop us. Not only this, but he's becoming quite the promising businessman. Not to mention that he's got a number of contacts and acquaintances."  
  
His chair once again span and faced me. This time, Shawn looked really serious. I felt my façade slip slightly at the look on his face. He was…worried. I never had seen a frown or any mark of worry appear on his face. No…he was always in control. What could this one person have done that caused such a panic and agitation in the company?  
  
Gray, stormy eyes watched me carefully for any signs of an expression before going on. With his eyes carefully trained on me, he continued, "It is rumored that he may be a mutant, so this is how we can cut him down from his high pedestal. The only problem is that we will have to expose him in public and have evidence to prove it. From there, it becomes much more difficult. Then, we must force him to spill out what he has got on us that threatens to shut us down."  
  
Reaching across the desk, he pulled my hands into his. Grasping the tightly he looked deeply with a piercing gaze into my eyes that looked to see if I could handle the case he was dealing me. I started to get nervous as the silence stretched on, his eyes continuing to look deeply in mine. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Rogue…this is very important to the company, the association, and to me. If you don't feel you can handle the job, then say it now, or we will have to rely it all on you. If you fail, don't come back. That will only worsen our ties. You know the drill. Of course if you succeed, your pay will be quadrupled the normal amount, including some bonuses. You're my best agent, but I need to know if you can handle something this big. Now Rogue,….can you do this and have a clean get away without leading a trail to the business?"  
  
I wanted to pull away from his grasp and his eyes, but my body refused to move. Looking him archly in the eyes, I replied with an affirmative nod. He sighed and let go of my hands, much to my relief. Sinking back into the chair, he sat there, continuing to brood over something. Standing up, I looked at him and asked, "Is that all, Shawn?"  
  
Slightly ruffled from his thinking, he gave me a slight wave of his hand and mumbled out a simple, "Yes," before turning around in his chair to face the wide window in back of him.  
  
Giving him one last stare at the back of his chair (I rhymed!), I grabbed the folder and I swiftly walked out the office and out the door. I took in a deep breath of relief as I closed the heavy metal door behind me. Staring at the polished tile floor, I thought over the events that had just happened. Okay, I thought, I got a new case, Shawn's acting all freaky, and the company is in danger….. How wonderful.  
  
Looking at my watch, I realized that I had better get home and pack so I could head to my destination for my new mission. Walking out of the building, I stopped to wait for the bus. Then, as my recollection of my morning's interaction with the bus driver replayed in my head, I started walking quickly down the sidewalk. I thought maybe I should try to avoid all confrontations unnecessary.  
  
~  
  
After packing a small suitcase of clothing and necessities, I ordered a plane ticket to my target's destination. Finally getting situated in a window seat of the plane, I began to look over my folder as inconspicuously as I could. Everything seemed to be in order as far as I could tell, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Attempting to brandish off the feeling, I ordered a margarita from one of the flight attendants, hoping it would soothe my jittered nerves.  
  
Sipping contently, I gathered together my small carry-on bag and looked through it. I brought along a book, but it wasn't what I was looking for. Reaching into one of the deep zipped pockets of the bag, I unzipped it and pulled out a small piece of paper. No bigger than my hand, I looked down and smiled over my glass.  
  
It was a small photo. Obviously taken a while ago as the edges of the picture were beginning to curl no matter how many times I tried to flatten it out. I knew that the girl in the photo was me due to my two-toned hair, but as for the other's I didn't have a single clue to whom they could be.  
  
As I grasped the photo softly in my hand, I realized it was just a little picture I was holding, but in the end, it was the only link I had to my past. It may have been small to others, but to me, it was my whole world. It was my key to my past.  
  
Before I could reminisce any more on the photo, I heard the pilot call over the radio that we were about to take off. Stashing my precious treasure into a safe pocket once again, I gulped down the rest of my drink and handed my cup to a flight attendant nearby.  
  
Snuggling into my plush seat, I pulled out my file once again, trying to see if I missed anything. As I opened to the first page, I realized that I hadn't seen what town or city the target was located in.  
  
Scanning my eyes down the list, directed by my finger, I stopped as my eyes ran across the marking of the town. Closing the file, I grabbed my book and strapped on my seat belt as we began to take off.  
  
Placing my finger in the crevice of the spine of the book, I marked my place as I watched as the ground rushed farther and farther past my window, eventually turning into a multi colored swirl of greens, grays and blacks. Then, we were off into the air and off the ground.  
  
I smiled as I noticed the mountains pass beneath me, causing me before to gasp in wonderment. Now, as I saw the majestic phenomenon, I could only smile in appreciation. As we drifted higher, clouds obscured my vision of the mountains, and I turned away from my window back to my book.  
  
Before I started, I felt an odd chuckle over take me as I thought of the city where I was to be going once more. What an odd, bumpkin, little town….Bayville…..  
  
~  
  
Phew! I'm glad that's done! ^_^ As for the company Rogue works for, well…..let's just say they aren't very friendly…. In the next chapter you'll see exactly what Rogue's job is unless you haven't figured it out yet.  
  
Also, it will be the first encounter between Rogue and her past (life and friends). I know I can't do much for editing, so please forgive me! Oh, and yes, I did sorta make up that verse at the beginning, …so there. ^_^ Now be nice and tell me what you thought about my story by clicking the little button that says review…..PLEASE???!!! ^_~ 


	8. Forgotten Elegy

Shadow Knight  
  
Alone  
  
Chapter 8: Forgotten Elegy  
  
Disclaimer: There's a lot of things I wish for..This would be one of them. Or the French language..hehe. ^_^  
  
Wow..I haven't updated this in a while have I? Sorry about that ^_^. Anywho, now that I actually got out of my writer's block, I can actually begin to write more to this story! A true joy indeed. ^_^ Now, let's see...Oh yes! This chapter should include Rogue's reunion with the people of Bayville.. Or at least some of them.. -_- . If you don't know what job she does, in this chapter, you should find out. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Note: This may be a mix-up with POV's, but the beginning POV is Rogue's. ~  
  
"..your pilot speaking, please fasten your seatbelts as we welcome you to the beautiful city of Bayville."  
  
As the crackling speaker screeched in my ear, I forced my heavy eyelids up and stared around me with weary eyes. Electrically powered light screamed at me with ferocity as blinding beams of light slipped into my eyes. I felt a compulsory urge and closed my eyes before I could be once again sightless.  
  
Reaching up to the button provided for light, I groped blindly for the smooth plastic square. As the knob met my fingers and poked at me, I pushed the switch harshly. Darkness once again came with a comfort. Coaxing my eyes to gently open, I looked around me. The constant flashing of the seatbelt sign was the first thing I noticed. As I sat up to buckle my belt, I suddenly felt the twinge of pain soar in a burning flash down my back.  
  
Damn seats, I thought rubbing my sore back tenderly, never can get a good sleep with them. My body still sore, I forced myself up and began to stretch, letting all the kinks loose from my neck and back. As I continued my routine, I suddenly felt eyes boring into my back, staring at me with an intensity. As strange as it seemed, it felt familiar.  
  
Continuing to stretch, I angled my body slightly and let my eyes nonchalantly slip to the left of me. As my eyes wandered over, I found the owner of the prodding eyes. Hazel eyes stared intently at me, as if trying to remember my face.  
  
Dressed in a crisply pressed, black, pinstriped suit and accompanied with equally black Italian shoes, he looked out of place. With his slightly dark hair hanging loosely around his cheeks, his hair swayed gently from tilting his head, his face looked like something I hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
It looked.. innocent.  
  
Yet, I knew that the innocent look was a very good rouse to use on others. Without letting my eyes slip from his figure, I waited till he was distracted and then carefully slipped my mission folder into my bag, concealing from his view. From my bag I also grabbed my makeup bag, needing my mirror.  
  
Turning again slightly from the man, I opened my mirror and stared at my face, making sure everything was in place. I had to keep my appearance up now didn't I? Especially when I'm wearing a disguise.  
  
I shifted my black wig slightly and applied more powder near my blue tinted contacts. I may be on plane, but that was no reason not to keep myself disguised at all times. I certainly didn't want anyone to recognize me, the rogue assassin.  
  
As he continued to watch me with interest, I felt a sense of weariness begin to grow in my mind, alerting me that this individual may cause a problem later on. Shifting in my seat as to avoid his gaze, I faced the window. Yet, it seemed to no avail as I continued to feel his calculating gaze continue to burn at me from the back.  
  
It seemed that I would usually run into old enemies that I had acquired through some of my past missions. When they found me, it never ended quite nicely. Frequently it ended with either violence and bloodshed or myself running away. Neither was a choice a liked to make. Whether it be one or the other, my past reacquaints were never in a very friendly mood when they found out who I was. And I certainly didn't want this man after my blood either.  
  
Staring through the thick sheet of plastic, I gazed into the night sky. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
I had never seen something so beautiful.  
  
Velvety darkness stretched across the sky as if it were a long cloak, encasing tiny specs of stars in its wondrous shroud of many folds. I felt a small smile of appreciation grow on my lips as I continued to watch the sky through our descent. The stars may have seemed small, but their true brilliance seemed to be revealed to me as I watched with careful interest.  
  
It may seem odd to hear of a person gawking at the sight of stars, but from within the thick folds of the city, you don't get this kind of sight. My apartment was located in the deep bowels of the metropolis I lived in where light surrounded you in a bubble, not enabling you to see the stars quiet as clearly as I did now.  
  
In an odd sort of way, my heart seemed to recall beautiful nights, sitting on a roof and just gazing for hours at the stars. Yet my mind clouded these thoughts and the notion was dismissed from my mind in a cloudy spectrum as I continued to focus on the stars.  
  
Soon, the wheels of the plan bumped roughly against the ground, sending my body jittering. As soon as we stopped, I grabbed my bag and waited until I could be let out of my seat and into the moving line. It was funny, but people always seemed to want to be the first one out. Yet, as the line kept moving, it seemed like there would be no brakes in the human traffic. Sighing, I settled back into my seat and tapped my fingers idly, waiting for the line to end.  
  
As I spotted the last person getting off, I regained my grip on my bag and waited. As the person passed, my vision was unobstructed and I saw ahead of me. That's when my heart stopped a beat.  
  
The man was still there.  
  
I tried to play it cool. Grabbing my bag, I let my body slip between the seats and into the aisle. Before the man could get up, I strode as quickly as I could in my high heels out the prearranged door. As I made my steps quicker and more flat footed, I suddenly heard the heavy thump of a man's beating slightly behind me. A bead of sweat drizzled slightly down my forehead. Was he on to me? Did he know me?  
  
As I began to walk faster, I heard the man begin to call out to me. "Miss? Miss, would you please stop for a second, I have to ask you something."  
  
I'd be damned before I stopped to see him. Questioning, huh? I don't think so. I entered the gate door and quickly began to weave myself through the crowd. If there was one thing I was good at, it was getting past people, fast.  
  
My body swerved as I twirled and turned through the gaps the people created. I knew the man was probably behind me, but I didn't bother to look behind. I had to get out of here before he caught up with me. I briefly heard him call out to me, but I didn't look back and continued to weave through the crowd. Soon, I was free and walking to the baggage claim and out of his path.  
  
Yet, as I walked in the direction, as I turned the corner, I took a sharp left and veered myself into the bathroom. Flipping open my bag and pulling out my makeup bag, I looked in the bathroom and stowed myself into one of the bathrooms. It was time I changed my face..  
  
~  
  
Dammit.  
  
I lost her. I thought I almost had her when she started in the crowd. She has to be going to luggage now though.  
  
Reaching into one of my suit pockets, I pulled out a faded picture. Uncurling the edges which I constantly folded, I looked carefully at the wrinkled creases. A young girl stared joyfully through two strands of snow- white hair, carefully mixed with her head full of auburn hair. With a evilly playful grin stretched across her face, the I smiled at the picture, memories brought back into focus. Damn... girl, when are you ever going to come back to us?  
  
Holding back a tear, I carefully folded the picture and placed it delicately into my pocket. Looking back up through the airport, I suddenly remembered the woman I was following and went back to the task of looking for her. As I turned around the corner toward the luggage claim, I suddenly ran into a beautiful blonde.  
  
Her bag skittered lightly across the floor, a light manila folder sliding out. Helping her up to her feet, I reached for her bag and pulled the folder close to me for a moment, looking quickly through the contents as she brushed off her light red dress. As my eyes flew quickly across the paper, I felt my eyes suddenly widened as they fell upon some of the content.  
  
Handing back her supplies and carefully placing her folder back within her bag, I apologized profusely to her and looked quickly at her. Brown eyes stared back at me, a slight red blush residing in the lady's cheeks. Ruby lips stumbled over words as she tried to apologize herself. I couldn't help but smile at the lady's nervousness. She sure was beautiful.  
  
"Don't worry miss. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. I'm sorry. And don't worry, it's of no trouble to help such a pretty young miss."  
  
The blonde blushed harder at my comment. "Sir," she drawled in a thick French accent, "I'm so sorry I caused you so much trouble with my clumsiness. I hope that you accept my apology. And. merci for being such a gentleman."  
  
Her beauty began making me blush. Looking down slightly at my shoes, I suddenly found the ground a bit more interesting. It wasn't enough to let my attention stray from her for long though. I glanced back up and noticed she was doing the same thing as I was. Smiling, I held out my hand in apology and wished her a well trip.  
  
Taking my hand she stuttered, "I hope for you to have a good trip too, monsieur," her accent becoming thicker.  
  
I smiled and asked, "Where are you headed to, miss?"  
  
She beamed and replied, "Bayville, sir."  
  
I couldn't get off on how cute she was when she smiled. Shaking my head from my reverie, I simply let go of her hand and replied, "Well that's nice. I hope you have a good time there."  
  
"I hope so too, sir. Take care, monsieur."  
  
"Bye," I whispered as she left, her hips swaying slightly in the red dress.  
  
Shaking my head, I smiled as I headed for the baggage luggage. Pietro would never believe me when I told him about this. I totally forgot about the lady I was looking for before. I had just met a beauty. Who cared about the other lady now? I felt a blissful grin light my face all the way down to the baggage claim.  
  
I love France.  
  
~  
  
Well that took care of him. I quickly made my way into the bathroom once again and got into one of the stalls. Reaching up, I undid the clips that held my wig in place. Throwing it down, I looked at the wig in my bag before I pulled out a hat. Blonde was never really my color. Pulling on my hat, I stuffed my white streaks under my hat as I usually did.  
  
Stowing my red dress into my bag, I pulled out my jeans and blouse. No use in staying in that thing and have him come after me. What a hoot. Now he's in love with blonde no doubt. I walked out and changed my contacts back to blue. Disguises have got to be the best part on my missions. Their so much fun.  
  
I felt a chuckle rise up in me as I left the bathroom. What fun indeed.  
  
~  
  
Okay, I felt as if this was the best part to stop since I have to think about what happens next. I kind of come up with this as I type. I'll have to think of some more later. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! And I hope you could at least figure out who the man was and the whole scenario after that. If you don't review and I'll try to tell ya. If you do, then.. Review anyways! ^_^ Well, before I write a letter to you readers, I ask one thing before you leave... PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE comments and will always enjoy what you leave. Thanks. Au Revoir! (Goodbye.) ^_~ 


	9. Opaque Hearts

Shadow Knight  
  
Alone  
  
Chapter 9: Opaque Hearts  
  
Disclaimer: To this I wish, but am not granted....the show.  
  
Wow.....THIS TOOK AWHILE TO UPDATE!!! ^_^ Hope you readers appreciate this! It took me a lot of energy to get off my lazy bum and get to updating this story. Sorry. -__- I've been into poetry so much lately that all I've been doing is writing poetry in my Truth story thingy. ANYWAYS..I just want to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed and left me encouragement. Thanks...^_^ Alrighty, I will reveal the identity of the man from the last chapter in this story.  
  
*Note: This is from our "Mystery Man's" POV from the last chapter. Don't worry you find out who it is in this chapter!  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Click...  
  
Click...  
  
I grimaced slightly as I heard the continuous clack of my shoes against the black marble floor. It sounded hollow and dead in the dark hall I walked along. Almost as if I were walking the cold halls of a morgue. As I continued to walk along the dimly lit halls, I felt sweat begin to trickle down my face, my temples pounding.  
  
Click.  
  
Raising my eyes warily from the ground where my new Italian style shoes lay, I found myself face to face with a heavy, black, steel door. The door seemed to gleam down at me with hollow eyes. I shivered. Reaching up to my neck, I straightened my tie nervously as my clammy fingers fumbled with the silky material.  
  
I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to shake off the nervousness that crawled around in my skin, twisting my insides to mush. My heart pounding against my chest, I reached for the door handle. A slick drop of sweat hung to the edge of my nose. As my fingers molded them selves around the door handle I reached up hurriedly and swiped at the sweat. I didn't want to show my fear. No... Not in front of him of all people.  
  
The door opened silently as I deftly opened it. I stepped inside quickly, trying not to wince as my shoes clacked loudly against the marble floor. I reached up unconsciously and flicked at my nose lightly, trying to overcome my erratic nerves that continued to make me jump like a twitching cat.  
  
"Did you get the information?"  
  
My heart jumped.  
  
"Y-Yes, I did."  
  
The icy voice did not leave me guessing. I knew who it was. I knew perfectly well who it was. My eyes were drawn warily over to the plush leather chair with its large back facing toward me, its curved shoulders glaring down at me with a wicked smile. I saw one pale hand resting on the armrest. Long, curved fingers arched stiffly over the chair. I could tell that he was on his guard. As like every other day.  
  
My eyes began to wonder slightly as I looked about me. I had been in his office before, but I never really took time to appreciate the haunting beauty of the office design. With the wide windows covered by thick, velvet, black curtains, I could knew that his only source of light, besides that of the slender lamp sitting on his desk was the flickering fire that danced wildly, encased in a white ivory frame. Sitting in his chair, he was opposite to the wide desk that curved around him, almost like a dark maw beginning to swallow him in darkness.  
  
His room was simple in some ways by its few adornments, yet it seemed complex and classy in itself, causing an eerie feeling to settle over me, my gut twisting nervously as if a scared mouse.  
  
Suddenly, his hand rose deftly and motioned me to come forward to his desk. I clutched my briefcase closer to me. I felt the perspiration begin to trickle down my hand, causing my handle to slip slightly in my hand. Before I could drop it, I grabbed it tightly and carried it with me.  
  
Even though it was but a few steps, his desk seemed to be miles away, causing each step I took to seem laden with stone. When I finally reached his desk, my feet began to take root. Yet, even as I felt the strong urge to run away, to escape this cold, terrible place that reeked of death, I knew I couldn't leave.  
  
I had business with him.  
  
I laid the briefcase carefully on his desk, trying not to clutter the papers that laid primly on his desk in a neat pile. Without word, I began to nervously flick the numbers of the lock into place, turning them as quickly as I could. I felt my fingers fumble over the brass numbers. I silently cursed inside my head and continued to struggle with the lock.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?"  
  
As the voice swiveled around my ears, I knew that he was becoming annoyed. Turning back to the lock, I numbly flicked the last number in and popped the briefcase open. He was always one who liked things done as quickly as possible.  
  
Popping the briefcase open, I pulled out a folder and laid it on top of my other articles. I quickly swiveled the briefcase around and laid out the information to him.  
  
His hand suddenly fell upon his armrest and clutched it, turning around swiftly. As his face turned toward me, I saw the face I had known for what seemed forever. White hair, the color of frost framed his head. An odd color to see on such a youthful face. No more than in his early 20's, it was an odd sight indeed. A pale face framed two stunning metallic-blue eyes. Topping them were two finely narrow haired eyebrows, similar in color to his hair.  
  
He seemed average to the passerby, a normal youth with average loves and dislikes. Yet, there was something different about him. Oh I could see this without doubt. One thing that made his youthful face seem aged and harsh. His eyes.  
  
The pair of eyes stared at me with silent calculation, staring into me as if he knew I was afraid of him. His eyes were bitter and smiled at no one. They only brought fear and coldness into another's heart. They only showed a dead shell of a man that once used to be.  
  
They showed me bitterness.  
  
Yet, he would not allow his emotions control the better of him. No, he was to sauve for such petty emotions. They were a weakness, he once told me, a weakness that will cause one's downfall.  
  
Looking up at him now, I watched him gaze over the information I had collected with an intense glare. Suddenly his eyes grew gleeful, the curved greedily and began to drink up the information that they read. I felt a shaky smile begin to slightly grow on my face. Maybe I got something good this time...  
  
Then his cold eyes narrowed.  
  
I watched on with worry growing in my heart, spreading through my body like a plague. Something was wrong. I forgot something.  
  
He suddenly slapped shut the folder and threw it into the briefcase with disgust. Slamming the case shut, he threw it at me. I caught it deftly with my reflexes and silently held the case next to my side.  
  
"Sir, did something displease you?" I tried to mumble out casually.  
  
His eyes turned and I felt the horribly cold wrath turn on me. Something definitely displeased him.  
  
"Yes, something _displeased_ me quite much," he icily stated, "You forgot one important detail on your information."  
  
I tried to look on dumbly. I had no idea.... Oh no. I forgot the-  
  
"Yes, you forgot the most important thing! You forgot the damn location of the Faceless Assassin! You idiot! What am I paying you for, Todd?!"  
  
As I heard my name shouted, I winced. I couldn't help it. Not when it came from such a cold heart. When he stopped, it seemed to echo in the room, shattering the silence.  
  
I tried to look up at him without fear. I tried to breath in calmly and shake the jitters that continued to plague me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pietro," I tried to say as calmly as I could, "I forgot about this. I will update you as soon as possible. Please forgive me of my trespasses and allow me to supply you with the location of the assassin."  
  
After bowing, I tried to look up as discreetly as I could. Pietro seemed to have cooled down after his slight outburst. I had known him for a friend for a long time, but... things had changed. I now worked as a private investigator. I sought out information for those who needed it and got paid. It was a quick and secret exchange. At the moment I was working for Pietro.  
  
Pietro himself had changed more than anyone I knew. Once Rogue disappeared, he seemed dead to all. He refused to fight anymore; he refused to talk to anyone. He wouldn't even pick a fight with an X-geek.  
  
No, he simply became a dead shell.  
  
He caused no more havoc. No, he would only go to school, take in each lesson, come home, and lock himself in his room. There were no conversations with him. Then, as soon as graduation was over, he was gone. He left on the day of graduation without a word. We came home to the Brotherhood house and he had packed up his belongings in a hurry and had run out. Ran out of our lives forever. Me and the other Brotherhood boys still kept in contact.  
  
Heck, Lance was working on a college degree to be a lawyer, and Fred, well amazing as it was then, is now a refined and well-known writer. We never knew he had all these pent up feelings inside of him. He used to only express it in rage. Then, one day, he found a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. Soon enough, he had a book published and bought by thousands.  
  
Yet, Pietro was a different story. He suddenly called me up one day and asked me to do a favor. A favor I would get paid for. I came over, wanting to know answers, but as soon as I saw him, I knew that he would never reveal the truth to me. I don't even bother now. He's left that friend behind for dead. Now, he only sees me as another associate.  
  
He was changed by Rogue's sudden departure from our lives. It had an affect on all of us. To him, it still does.  
  
Suddenly, I found a glass being thrust in front of my now wide eyes. From this distance I could tell it was an alcohol of some type. I looked up and found Pietro handing the glass to me with a sad smile.  
  
I took the glass deftly from his hands, befuddled in every ounce. What was going on? He was being sincere?  
  
"Don't worry Todd, there's no poison in it. I simply want to have a drink among friends. Take a seat, Todd and let's chat," he said with a soft voice, pointing to a chair next to his desk.  
  
I watched him all the time and sat down into the plush chair. I watched him grab a glass from one of his drawers of his desk and poor himself a glass. As I brought the glass to my lips, I sniffed and sipped lightly. Brandy, I mused lightly.  
  
Pietro turned toward me with the same sad smile on his face. He raised it as if instigating for a cheer. I brought my glass to his.  
  
Click.  
  
I took a small sip from my cup. I watched him over the rim of my glass. He swallowed the whole glass of brandy in one mouthful. I stared at him, stunned. Seeing my surprised expression, he set down his glass and smiled.  
  
"I have strong tolerance," he explained.  
  
I nodded deftly and sipped some more. Something was strange about him today. What was up, I wondered.  
  
"It's been much too long, Todd," Pietro suddenly mumbled while staring into space, "Much, much too long. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you guys. I'm... I'm sorry I ran out and left you guys."  
  
I felt my head snap up at his words. He was...apologizing? I felt my eyebrows knit together in concern. He _really_ had changed. This wasn't an everyday occurence. I simply tried to nod the apology off. It was okay... we knew he was hurt.  
  
He suddenly turned back and faced me. With a slick smile on his face, he asked, "So, any new...acquaintances in your life lately? Hmm?"  
  
I felt a red blush run across my cheeks. His words quickly reminded me of the French belle I had met earlier. "Um...no."  
  
He heard my mumble and laughed.  
  
He... laughed. It sounded like an echo of something from so far off. Something that was long forgotten. I sat there, stunned by the sound. I never heard something so joyful come from him. No... not in so long...  
  
"I can see by your stunning coy that you have indeed met someone but are too embarrassed to admit it. But, " he said while smiling, " tell me anyways."  
  
I suddenly felt a warm feeling over my heart. This was the old Pietro I remembered. This was the friend I had lost so long ago.  
  
"Well, I actually did meet someone today, "I mumbled while twiddling my thumbs, "A beautiful French belle. She had beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She wasn't hard on the eyes either in her little red dress."  
  
Pietro laughed again. It sounded... nice. I smiled myself. It was nice to hear him like this. It was like another day in the Brotherhood Mansion. It was just like any other day...  
  
"Anyone else in your life?" I heard Pietro ask.  
  
"Well, actually," I thought out loud, remembering the lady I had seen on the plane earlier, "There was this other lady... She was nice looking and all, but there was something that struck me about her. It was like I knew her. She seemed to nearly freak out when she found me staring at her.  
  
Then she turned away from me for the rest of the plane ride. It was really strange," I paused for a moment, biting my lip as I remembered, "I even tried to call her after we got off the plane and ask her if I knew her from somewhere, but.... she ran off. It was like she was paranoid and afraid of me. Don't know why... You know, it might sound strange, but she reminded me of Rogue-"  
  
I suddenly felt a nervous twitch in the air. I raised my hands to my mouth and clapsed them tightly, trying to take back the words I just said. Oh how could I be such a fool?! I looked over to Pietro and tried to see how he was dealing with my careless words.  
  
It looked like he was shocked.  
  
His glass was held in his pale hand, halfway to his mouth. His eyes were wide open as they stared at me, unmoving and penetrating. His eyes seemed to glaze over slightly in a filmy layer. He was completely still.  
  
I was afraid he wasn't breathing.  
  
Then suddenly, he bowed his head, the light ceasing to show me his face as his hair hanged down in his face. He let his hand set the glass lightly onto his desk, the quite tap shattering my composure in one motion. I let a sad frown light my face. I felt a nervous twist in my gut. I had done something terribly wrong...  
  
"Pietro...," I tried to blubber out softly, "I'm so sorr- urk!"  
  
I felt my words be cut off as something latched onto my neck, squeezing tightly and mercilessly. As I reached up to claw at the object, I found myself grabbing a human hand. I tried desperately to pull at the hand, clawing away skin with my nails. Yet, even as my nails pulled away with skin and dried blood under my nails, I found it to no avail. Struggling as much as I could from my position, I slowly raised my head to look at my killer.  
  
I gasped. Metallic-blue eyes bored into me.  
  
I felt my struggling halt to an abrupt stop. What.... what was he doing? I felt my arms drop to my sides, dangling uselessly like two puppets, cut from their strings. Why...? My eyes began to suddenly feel heavy, lead pulling at my eyes. I looked blindly at his eyes once again. I felt my heart crumble in despair as I saw his face. His only responses to my questions were a glare full of merciless hatred, pouring down on me like a thundering rain.  
  
Then a silver tear ran down his cheek.  
  
I felt startled and lost for words as I saw this sudden display of emotion from him. Even as the silent tear made its way down his cheek in a racing path, he didn't blink. He didn't even reach up to brush the tear from his cheek. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he was crying. That he was mourning for something lost to him.  
  
I felt a deep sense of sympathy come over me, even as the air in my lungs ceased to exist. Even as my heart slowed to a dull, slow throb. I felt no hate for this man that used to be my friend. The same friend who was now choking me slowly to death. I only felt sympathy. He had become all he ever hated.  
  
He had become like his father.  
  
Pietro was a strong man... yet... he had lost and was now broken... permanently. He had lost the one thing he truly desired to be in his life. He had lost love... He had lost Rogue.  
  
That moment, I understood what he was going through. I felt it burst behind my eyes as if some startling revelation. Now... I understood. Why he had run away, why he left us... he was running away from himself. But in this race against his enemy... he lost.  
  
I felt darkness closing in around my eyes. I closed my eyes to die... and was dropped roughly onto the floor.  
  
My mouth gaped wide as I my lungs gulped in air greedily, fighting back the urge to suffocate. I reached a hand up to my neck, feeling the bruises that littered it in blotches of black and blue. I looked up at Pietro in surprise. I flinched as I saw his face.  
  
He was frowning deeply at me.  
  
"Get up."  
  
I looked up as I heard his voice chill the air. I slipped quickly to my feet. I looked to him. He only stared at me with a neutral expression and yet, a frown on his face. I looked at him quietly, letting my hand fall to my side. Before I could begin to ask questions, he was in my face. I knew he had used his mutant power. I knew he still had it. That wasn't what surprised me. It was his face.  
  
Grabbing my shirt in a fist, he lifted me off the ground so I was face to face with him. His face snarled at mine, displaying such raw emotion. I hadn't seen it from him for so long. He gnashed his teeth and sneered. "I never want you to _ever_ speak her name again, you hear me? Don't _ever_ talk about that woman again. Do we have things clear, Todd?"  
  
"Yes," I quietly replied, letting my eyes fall to the ground.  
  
He set me down on my feet roughly and pointed toward the door, "Now get out. Find me the information about the Faceless Assassin. And don't come back until you do. That is all."  
  
With that, Pietro whipped around sharply on his heel and walked back to his desk. I watched him sit down into his chair and turn his back to me. I watched on with sadness. I knew what I had done to him would take a long time to heal. Bringing up emotional scars are like that...  
  
Quietly, I slipped out of the room, pulling the heavy door shut behind me slowly. I began my silent walk down the hall once again. Even as my heels clicked loudly on the floor, I only heard the thunderous pound of my heart, awash in the chaotic swirl of my thoughts.  
  
As I left the building, I felt fresh air enter my lungs, bringing me back out of my dark, depressing thoughts. As I climbed into my car, I sat there, door shut, and keys in my hand, halfway toward the ignition. Suddenly, I felt something well up inside me, wanting to burst out in the worst possible way.  
  
I threw down my keys and grabbed my head in my hands, bowing down. Pressing my forehead against the steering wheel, I closed my eyes and... cried. As tears leaked out of my eyes in steady streams, I felt one thought continue to run in my mind like poison.  
  
Pietro... what have I done?  
  
~  
  
Woah.... That took LONG to come up with. I spent a while on it. Well...actually it didn't take me long to type it, just brainstorm. ^_^... Yeah... ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you continue to read my story!  
  
Find out who the mystery man was??? TODD!!!! Gotta love him. ^_^. And of course...Pietro is the other one. You'll see all the information about him soon!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!!: Find out what happens when Rogue arrives in Bayville and runs into an old acquaintance!!! Find out who this Faceless Assassin is!!! AnD MORE!!! Until next time folks!!!  
  
Ciao!! ^_~ and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. Smokeless Embers

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 10: Smokeless Embers  
  
Note: POV's get switched just a bit. First is Rogue's, and then it switches to some members from her past.see if you can find out.  
  
Some important info at bottom.  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
"Don't forget..  
  
Rogue.  
  
Don't forget your famil-"  
  
My eyes snapped open, the soft whisper caressing my mind. I pushed my hands against the steel wall beside me. Sitting up, I brought my hands up to my face and scrubbed roughly, trying to rid myself of the hazy effects sleep had on the mind. Then I remembered. Cracking open my fingers, I stared deftly through the veil of my pale hands.  
  
What. who was that?  
  
My body jerked involuntarily as we went over a bump. I turned around and combed my hair back into my hood. Leaning forward, I pressed my forehead against the cool pane of glass. As the pleasant numbness bit into my flesh, I tried to concentrate.  
  
"Don't forget."  
  
Blink.  
  
As the voice flickered in my memory, my carefully composed concentration was shattered. It was strange. Usually, when I heard voices in my dreams, I didn't think twice about it, but something was different about this one. I knew that I never heard that voice before, yet.. it sounded familiar somehow.  
  
It sounded caring.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself from thinking about the voice. What was I thinking? I had a mission to complete. I didn't have time to squander time and thoughts over simple dreams.  
  
But.  
  
I hesitated. What if. what if it was someone who cared about me? I knew from the loneliness that tainted the voice that whoever it was was sad. I felt my mind slip deeper into the mystery. It enclosed my mind as if a perfect fitting glove. What if it was someone who love-"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
I backed away from the window and raised my cold fingers to my head. I let my body sink deeply into the chair as I massaged my temples delicately. I knew that buses were bumpy, but this wasn't what caused the pain to scorch in my head now.  
  
Damn migraines.  
  
They had been getting worse lately. I couldn't stand it when I would be just sitting around and suddenly a migraine would come on to attack me. I couldn't even begin to describe to a person what it felt like when people would stare at me oddly, wondering why I would hunch over in my seat, seething and cursing through my teeth. No. they didn't exactly understand how painful it felt.  
  
I sighed and let my head loll slightly about the crooks of my shoulders. Reaching deftly into my pocket I pulled out the familiar bottle of aspirin and let a few tumble into my hand. Chomping down on the chewable medicine, I pulled out a map and a red pen from my bag. Spreading out the map before me, my eyes flickered briefly over the title of the map: Bayville.  
  
Scanning the map, I subconsciously pulled out my mission file, my eyes never leaving the map. Taking one quick peep at my papers, I quickly found my target's main place of residence and circled it. It was located in the thicker part of the city. Suddenly, by a strange impulse, my eyes flicked over to another spot on the map. A blank green sheet of land stared back at me.  
  
That's strange. I thought. There's something supposed to be there. isn't there?  
  
An unexpected image fluttered into my mind's eye. A mansion.filled with kids.  
  
Suddenly, an angry pulse of pain busted through my head. I clenched my teeth and tried to calm the pounding. I quickly stuffed the map back into my bag and laid down onto the plush seats. Slowly, the pain seemed to fade away.  
  
As a stinging tear slipped down my cheek, I tried to remember where I was stopping to get off the bus. My thoughts flew rapidly. Somewhere.. somewhere near some school. The School for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
Or something like that.  
  
~  
  
".Miss.please.wake.wake up."  
  
I felt warm hands clasping around my arm, gently nudging me. My body took pleasure in the warmth, and for a moment, I didn't want to stir. But then I remembered it was someone I didn't know.  
  
Someone who could identify me to the authorities.  
  
Jerking away from the warm grasp, I leaped up from my seat and quickly grabbed my things. When I turned and looked to the person who was trying to wake me, I found myself staring into a pair of dark eyes. With his hair dyed a bright blond, I thought it somewhat strange. His darkly toned skin did match well with it somewhat, I mused. He smiled crookedly as I gave him an appraising glare.  
  
He quickly moved out of my way and allowed me to move. He looked like he was fresh out of college. Or at least from his first year. Wearing a college sweatshirt, I supposed as much. I quickly made my way up to the front, the man's thumping footsteps sounding behind me.  
  
As I passed by the front, my eyes screwed to my left for a moment where the bus driver sat. With long locks of black hair tapping his chin, it gave him sort of a punk look, but how couldn't it with him being so young? He wore similar attire to that of the other man. He wasn't wearing a sweatshirt or anything, but the slight glimmer of a graduation ring smiled at me.  
  
Stepping off, I turned slightly and saw the dark toned man talking to the bus driver. But, before I could read off their lips, they were gone in a huff of black, curling smoke. I slipped the hood of my sweatshirt around my head. It was going to take a long time to find the place I was staying at.  
  
I breathed out a long sigh, my breath causing a cloud to form in the air. Yes, it was going to take a long, long time.  
  
~  
  
(Different P.O.V.)  
  
Slam!  
  
"Geeze, why are we stuck with these kind of jobs? Couldn't we have found something just a bit better? I mean bus drivers?! How lame is that?"  
  
Even as I heard my friend's disappointed voice after leaving the large bus, I couldn't help but block it out. My mind was in a haze of fog and confusion. As we slowly walked over to my car, I pulled out my keys slowly and mechanically. Why was I feeling so. numb? It was as if something phenomenal had just happened.and I missed it. Something was wrong I knew that much.  
  
"Buddy? You okay?"  
  
I felt my eyes flicker momentarily as the voice slipped through my reverie. Facing the boy staring at me, I smiled briefly and opened one of the doors to the car. "Yeah," I replied curtly, "I'm okay. Let's get going, Evan."  
  
As one slim eyebrow rose archly, I knew that he doubted me. Soon, we were off in the car, roaring down the road. I rolled down my window and let my hand droop into my backpack. My thin fingers searched desperately for a slim, narrow box, but stopped as soon as I realized what I was doing. I quickly jerked my hand from the bag and grabbed my gum that sat on the dashboard.  
  
I tore open a piece and quickly began chewing on it. Soon, I felt a sense of relief flow over me slightly, making my eyes slightly droopy.  
  
"So. you're still dealing with that, Kurt?"  
  
Brushing back a long strand of my black hair, I curled it behind my ear. I breathed out a long and tired sigh. Then, without facing him, I kept my eyes trained on the road and simply nodded. Yes. I was still dealing with it.  
  
After all, smoking becomes quite a strong addiction after a bit.  
  
Even as the wind from the highway scrubbed at my cheeks, I knew that it would never wash the filthy smoke that layered deep within my furry skin. When I first picked up a box, I didn't think about using them. they were just Logan's after all. I just found them. My smoking habit didn't come from the want to try one.  
  
No. I needed them.  
  
When Rogue. my sister. left, I felt cold, hollow inside for so long. I had. failed everyone from saving her, from getting her back. I had failed her. I tried to convince the others that I was happy still. That it didn't hurt me too bad.  
  
But I knew I was lying.  
  
And soon, they started to know that I was too. I knew that before my mask of smiles crumbled before me, I had to find something. something to help me get over it. I was afraid of talking to someone, because I was afraid I'd just break down. That's when I found them on the floor one day.  
  
A pack of cigarettes.  
  
I intended to return them to Logan, but. maybe. if I had just one. they'd calm my nerves and help me return to normal. Somehow. So I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, washing away all the pain that burned inside of me. I put all the pain away behind a layer of grit and guiltiness.  
  
As the gum slowly lost its flavor, I stuffed in another one. It took me a while to realize that Rogue wouldn't be coming back. I looked for her for a long time, but I never found her. She was always good at avoiding people after all. Now, I had admitted to myself that smoking wasn't going to solve my problems. So, with a heavy heart, I threw away my cigarettes and tried everything to get away from them.  
  
They still haunted me like relentless ghosts of the past, but I've changed. Now, I'm seeing a girl I'm quite happy with, a pretty one named Amanda. She even knows of my mutation and still loves me. She just wants to be with me for me.  
  
She won't leave me.  
  
Suddenly, I realized that the silence of the car was startling. Turning to Evan, I glanced at him and found him staring aimlessly out the window, caught up in his thoughts. His eyes clouded slightly. Curiosity bit at me fiercely, making me anxious to know what was on his mind. Evan usually wasn't this quiet, so I knew it must be something important.  
  
I licked my dry lips and asked hesitantly.  
  
"What's up Evan?"  
  
He suddenly blinked and turned to me, startled to see me staring at him. Almost as if he had forgotten I was there. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. I stared at him expectantly, my tail rapping slightly against the door. "Well," I sighed patiently.  
  
"There was. a girl."  
  
"Well yeah, Evan," I replied, almost exasperated to know that he was going all weird on me because of a girl. I mean sure, I had been stunned about girls like Amanda and such, but with him, he spoke as if he were dead serious about the matter, "I see a lot of girls too, but-"  
  
"No. she was different. There was something about her that really struck a chord. And it wasn't a friendly one, but. it was familiar."  
  
Even as his voice slowly trailed off, I could tell what his thoughts were. I turned back to the road. Although he began to start up again, I knew what he was going to ask. As his baritone voice whipped slightly in the air, I clenched my teeth firmly.  
  
"Do you think. it could be Rogue?"  
  
I forced myself to stare straightforward. I bit my bottom lip roughly, trying not to scream at Evan for being such a fool. For being such a cruel person. How could he? How could he bring up a topic like that? To me of all people?  
  
.. But, I knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't know exactly how I felt. He was simply like the others and me. Desperately hoping that we would wake up. Wake from a dark, nightmarish, land. That Rogue would still be with us. That she never ran away, and maybe.there was a chance we'd find her again.  
  
But I knew just as the others did that we were stuck in a hopeless dream.  
  
Biting on my lips roughly, I felt the sweet, sickly flavor of blood taint my lips. I licked at them quickly and simply shrugged my shoulders to Evan's question. I knew that the hopeful light in his eyes had faded; I knew that I had crushed another one of his hopes. But even as I forced back the bitter tears that threatened to spill over my eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing as I.  
  
Mutants never had wonderful lives. Including Rogue and us.  
  
~  
  
(Rogue's P.O.V.)  
  
A huff of vapor curled from my lips. It was becoming colder, I mused. I pulled my clothes tighter to my body as the wind tumbled down the street. Briskly, I walked down the sidewalk, my boots thudding soundly. Suddenly, I felt a pull. Looking up, I watched as I steadily approached a pair of gates.  
  
Thud.  
  
I pulled back my hood slightly from my eyes and let my eyes travel up the length of the gates. Black iron grinned back at me with a cold, metal grin. I peered between the bars and saw a tall mansion standing. I felt a spark behind my eyes.  
  
There was something familiar about this place.  
  
Unconsciously, I raised a hand up to the gates and touched them. For my curiosity, I received a small electric shock. I jumped back in surprise of the static electricity that bit back at me and taking one last glance at the mansion's shadowed windows, I began walking down the street. I soon found the apartment where I was to stay. After filing under a false name, I quickly undressed and got a warm shower.  
  
As the steaming water hit me, I tried to scrub away the jitters I felt shaking my system. There was something different about this mission. There was something that was scaring me. And the worst thing was.  
  
I didn't know what it was.  
  
~  
  
(Different P.O.V.)  
  
Darkness.  
  
I sensed it this afternoon.  
  
A malicious and cold heart. I felt it as if I had been stung by a bee. When I first felt the coldness, I was skeptical. After all.  
  
What ever happens in Bayville anymore?  
  
But, now. yes, after feeling it so close, I knew it was real. We had a new foe in our comely little city. There was a new enemy we were to face. I would have to alert my X-Men soon that we would have to watch out for this new arrival. This one may just stir up enough trouble to turn our humble city into a world of chaos.  
  
I arched my fingers before me, trying to concentrate as the flames of the fire before me flickered about wildly like dancing figures. Yet, I couldn't find the location of the dark hearted one. No, they had their mind guarded. But soon, soon they would let their guard down and they're feelings would be laid out before me like a hand of cards.  
  
I had no doubt that we would have an. interesting acquaintance when we finally met. I raised my hand up to my head, brushing my fingers along my temples. I knew I shouldn't, but I felt worried about it now. meeting with the new arrival.  
  
Somewhere, if just in my gut, I sensed that there was going to be something different about this fight. Something altogether disturbing and familiar.  
  
And I feared, that our encounter was going to be all too soon.  
  
~  
  
Phew! ^_^ Done! I'm so glad too! I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. I know it wasn't as long or action filled as the other one's, but I wanted to get some facts and stuff down.  
  
Oh, and if you were confused, the first and second P.O.V.'s are Rogue, and the third is Kurt's while with Evan. Fourth was Rogue's, and The last was our familiar telepathic: Xavier. Hope you understand it now. ^_^  
  
In the next chapter: Rogue goes to see her target at a large party.a masquerade ball. Who's her target? Find out in the next exciting chapter!!!! :o)  
  
Gee, now I'm starting to sound like a show announcer. Ah well. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE.well, I'll write anyway, but it would be nice. ^_~ Ciao. 


	11. Forbidden Waltz

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 11: Forbidden Waltz  
  
No notes, except thanks to my readers and reviewers, and . . . . .  
  
Enjoy. ^_^  
  
~  
  
(Pietro P.O.V.)  
  
"You remind me of myself. . . . We both reach for the stars. . . and come crashing down."  
  
It was one of the first things she said to me when I came to the Brotherhood. I still remember her distant look as she spoke to me, almost seeming as if she was old and wise. From that day on, I knew there was something different and special about that girl . . .  
  
Rogue.  
  
I never even had the chance to tell her I loved her.  
  
Picking up my glass, I downed another cup of alcohol. After she left, drinking seemed the only way to cure the pain. It left me with drunk merry and a false sense of hope. It helped me see her in my dreams to tell her beautiful face that I loved her. To watch her eyes sparkle in delight . . .  
  
To escape reality.  
  
I sighed and looked down into my cup. There, swirling amongst the amber liquid, I saw myself, drowning in a heap of self-pity and sorrow. Reflecting in the glossy film of my drink, I saw my lips thin and turn into a darkened, angry scowl. Irritably, I clutched the small glass cup and threw it recklessly, trying to rid myself of the image I had seen in myself.  
  
My father.  
  
It infuriated, scared me even, to see myself like that conniving bastard. Even the sound of his name sent me on edge. Why was I even thinking about him of all people?  
  
Shaking my head roughly, I tried to distract my thoughts from my father and a lost flame. I peered over at the side of my desk and quickly grabbed a stack of mail my secretary had brought me.  
  
Swiftly, I thumbed through the junk mail, bills, and such, when all of the sudden, something made me jerk to an abrupt halt. Deftly, I pulled the end of the elaborately decorated envelope out from amongst the dull, pale faces from the stack of letters.  
  
My eyebrows rose slightly as my eyes flickered over the red and purple design that twisted in tight spirals across the letter. I looked at the sender's address and found that it was one of my business associates. What could this be for?  
  
Sliding back in my leather chair, I reached below and pulled one of my drawers out from my desk and began searching blindly for my letter opener. Suddenly, I found it. with a surprise.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
My hand darted out from the dark maw of the drawer and up to my face. I nursed the pricked finger lightly and pulled the drawer out all the way. Lying inside, I saw my letter opener laying guiltily, a drop of blood tainting it's polished steel. I grimaced slightly at my childish outburst and grabbed the letter opener.  
  
Soon, after sliding the sharp metal under the envelope cover, the contents of the package spilled onto my desk, cluttering it with sparkles. I frowned deeply as I brushed the mess of my desk. I pulled out a slim, red letter that had my name imprinted on the top, drawn in fine cursive. Carefully, I opened the letter, hoping that there would be no more "surprises".  
  
Rapidly, my eyes ran down the page. As I finished, I stared at the paper dimly for a moment. Then, I slowly folded the letter back up and gazed into space. I felt something suddenly bubble up inside me, pounding on my throat to get out. Just when I thought I couldn't hold it any longer, I let my mouth open.  
  
And I laughed.  
  
I didn't know where it came from, but I chuckled bitterly. Then, I grabbed my letter opener and stabbed the note with morbid amusement. As I got up, I wrote a note to my secretary telling her that I would not be available for the rest of today.  
  
After all, I had to get ready for a masquerade party.  
  
~  
  
(Rogue's P.O.V.)  
  
Oh . . .  
  
How wonderful was the darkness, I thought as I squeezed my pillow and snuggled up for some more sleep. Nothing is better than sleeping in . . .  
  
Ring!  
  
Scratch that.  
  
Peering through thin slits, I fumbled my way over until I reached the phone beside my bed. I pulled the slim white handle over and plastered it to my head, ready to scream at the person who called me at this unthinkable hour. "Who is it," I hissed angrily into the speaker.  
  
"It's time to get your lazy ass out of bed, Rogue."  
  
My eyes screwed angrily and I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Jenny, you better shut your trap and leave me alone. . . . And tell me what information you have."  
  
The voice on the other side of the line laughed as I threatened her. After a pause, I heard the hasty shuffle of papers as she hummed busily searching. "Rogue," she whispered in delight, "do you know where your target is going tonight? Hmm?"  
  
Closing my eyes, I sighed heavily. Jenny always loved to play guessing games. "No," I breathed into the phone wearily, "I don't Jenny. Would you mind screwing the mind games and tell me already?"  
  
"Oh fine then," she angrily huffed, "your target is going to some party tonight. Get some paper and a pen and I'll tell you where to go."  
  
"Alright already," I teased, while grabbing my notebook, "don't get into a hissy fit."  
  
As she told me the address, I quickly scrawled it down, reminding myself that I should bring along some defense and perhaps change my disguise for tonight. When I finished, I was about to say thank you, when Jenny continued.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot," she mumbled, "you need to pick up a nice dress, but you also have to pick up one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to pick up a mask."  
  
~  
  
(Pietro's P.O.V.)  
  
"Shit."  
  
With all the meetings I had to attend today, I found myself losing track of time, bit by bit. I never thought something like this was ever going to happen to me.  
  
I was going to be late.  
  
When I had just finished tying the black ribbon around my collar into a ribbon, I realized I had forgotten the most important piece of my attire for tonight.  
  
The freaking mask.  
  
Cursing slightly, I quickly slipped on my suit jacket and grabbing a coat, I fumbled around for my keys. After a bit of searching and some more cursing, I found the evasive keys and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind me. As I slipped my coat on, I raced down the stairs, trying not to let my heart beat so fast when I kept missing steps, nearly falling down the way.  
  
Sure, I could have just ran to the party, but I certainly didn't want my coworkers to see me running faster than a speeding train. No, I grimaced, that would not lead to anything too good.  
  
After all, no one wanted a mutant around to spoil the atmosphere.  
  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I shuffled hastily into the apartment's Shoppe. Avidly I let my eyes flicker from side to side, trying to spot something to do with party supplies. Thankfully, I found myself looking upon a sign painted with bold red letters: PARTY SUPPLIES.  
  
With a stressed smile on my face, I scrambled through the supplies until I found some mask. With out looking, I quickly grabbed a mask, paid, and made my way out of the store and headed toward the grand entrance of the apartment lobby.  
  
Fervently, I shoved the box into my coat pocket and started to pull out my gloves and keys. Without gazing up from searching for my keys, I continued my pace toward the door.  
  
I didn't see her in front of me.  
  
With a slight bang, my body collided with something small and warm. Before I fell onto the black, marble floor, I balanced myself quickly and adjusted my coat. Dusting on the sleeve of my coat composedly, I dropped my gaze to the heap bellow me.  
  
Collapsed in the folds of a wrinkled purple dress, a small, young girl sat, hands to her face as she wiped her eyes. With ebony hair flushing around her face, a ring of light formed a small halo on her little head. I sighed and closed my eyes wearily.  
  
Dammit. Why do these things happen to me?  
  
Squatting down onto my knees, I peered at her through guarded eyes and observed her silently. Seeing my feet, she withdrew her hands and whipped her small face up at me. For a moment, I felt my breath catch in my throat as I peered at her eyes. I could see my startled reflection in her deep, gray pools. I shut my mouth and simply wondered how a child so young could have eyes that spoke of so many painful years. How she gazed at me with such aged eyes threw me out of my cool exterior for a moment.  
  
Nudging my hand toward her, I grabbed her delicate hand and helped her to her feet. Grasping one of my pants legs, she balanced her self onto her feet, and straightened her dress. Pulling back a lock of her dark hair, she looked up me with a mute expression for a moment and then, bowing her head, mumbled a small, "thank you." With that, she quickly ran down the lobby and around a corner into one of the halls.  
  
Watching her small black buckle shoes run around the corner, I couldn't help but wonder what was different about that girl. Something just struck me wrong. She seemed much older some how. . .  
  
Slowly, I let my eyes drop to my watch on my wrist as I brought it to my face. As the steely face flickered into my vision, I frowned deeply and narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Grabbing my keys, I began to pick up my pace and run slightly outside, mentally kicking myself for delaying so much. Cursing, I didn't notice the pair of large, gray eyes staring at my back as I left through the revolving door.  
  
~  
  
Click.  
  
"Jenny, I did it."  
  
"Good job. Thanks again for doing something like this. I owe you."  
  
A deep, throaty laugh sounded on the other end.  
  
"Don't worry, Jenny. If it brings in the cash, I'll do just about anything."  
  
"Regardless, thank you for your services in this. I'll get your money soon. I have to go."  
  
"Bye, Jenny."  
  
Click.......  
  
~  
  
(Rogue's P.O.V.)  
  
"Would you care to dance, mademoiselle?"  
  
Sliding my eyes to my side, I looked through heavy lidded eyes at the man to my side. As I took in his dark haired ponytail and dark eyes, I found myself smiling similarly to his crooked smile. Any other day, I would have danced with this handsome man, but not today. I had to keep focused on my main objective for tonight.  
  
My target.  
  
"Sorry," I smiled apologetically, "I'm waiting for someone, and I have to meet them soon."  
  
"Oh," he smiled despairingly, knowing he was outdone. Distractedly, I watched him glide across the room to look for another lady to waltz with. As he walked away, I could have sworn that I had seen the man before . . . No, I have to concentrate. I sighed and pulled my black jacket tighter around my shoulders, trying to arrange my thoughts in order.  
  
Glancing at the corner of my eyes, I noticed another man making his way toward me, a hopeful smile on his face as dark shades of red glass filled the eyeholes in his mask. I felt a slight frown of annoyance grow on my face.  
  
There was something about those guys that was really bugging me. Every time I declined one, they all formed a group and talked with some other girls I didn't know. Not that I didn't know a lot of people here though.  
  
Grabbing my drink from the table, I made my way quickly toward the back of the building, trying to evade the man through the crowds of people. Finally, I lost him and slipped through one of the doors leading to back entrance.  
  
Pulling the steel door behind me, I leaned heavily against the door and sipped miserably at my drink. When was my target going to get here? I exhaled deeply and watched my breath curl wispily in the chill night's air. Taking another sip at my drink, I tried to warm my body, rubbing my pale arm with one hand.  
  
"Dammit, if that person doesn't get here in five minutes, I'm going to kick some Jenny as-."  
  
The deep roar of an engine cut me off in mid-threat and alerted me that someone was approaching. And fast.  
  
Looking about me, I quickly hid behind a pile of boxes near the wall. From my shadowy curtain, I watched with calculating eyes. Could this be my target?  
  
From a roar to a quiet purr, I watched as a black car pulled up into my vision, crunching the frozen ground below its heavy tires. As the car halted and died down, I stiffened, trying not to breathe as the door cracked open.  
  
One black pant leg slipped from the car, then a gloved hand, and eventually, I silently watched as a man stood, brushing off his coat and shutting the door. Locking the car, he started his way inside. I had looked at his face, but as I expected, a white mask hid his appearance from me.  
  
When he stepped inside, I stood up and carefully crept to the door, gazing through the little window slot of the door. The silhouette of the man slipped through the next door and into the main ballroom of the building.  
  
Slipping my hands behind my head, I tightened the tie behind my head and entered in after the man into the building. Suddenly, before I reached the second door into the ballroom, my cell phone jingled at my side.  
  
Hastily, I flipped it open and answered the phone, already knowing who was on the other line. "Roguey. . .," tinkled a merry voice in my ear.  
  
"Jenny," I angrily hissed, "Where is the target, dammit?!"  
  
Jenny seemed slightly miffed at my tone and sniffed at me, "I'm not sure I want to tell you now. I guess I'll just go and leave you to fail your mission. . . ."  
  
"Don't even start playing games, Jenny! I don't have time for this."  
  
"Okay, okay," she bubbled joyfully, "But, you do have to play a game of mine to know cause you didn't play my last one!"  
  
I was about to argue, but decided against it. I didn't have much time until my mission time was up anyways. I needed to get the job done tonight. "Whatever, Jenny," I sighed, defeated, into the phone, "Just tell me already, please."  
  
She giggled with joy. I could imagine her clapping her hands now. . . "Okay, Roguey. Listen well, and remember this. Cause I'm only gonna tell you once, kay? Alright then," she replied after hearing my consent, "first of all, I had one of my connections plant a tracker device on your target. Just use the phone I gave you and click it onto 'track'. Then, you know how a tracking system works.  
  
When it beeps the fastest, you'll know where your target is. Put the earpiece in your ear and follow the beep so it wont distract anyone, kay? Alright girly girl, do good and come back and see me at the company soon. I'm out."  
  
"Thanks again, Jenny."  
  
"No prob."  
  
Click. . . . . .  
  
As she hung up, I quickly dug into my handbag and scuffled inside, pulling out my cordless earpiece. I smiled as I inserted the earpiece. Pulling a strand of hair over my right ear, I grinned madly.  
  
I felt like the next James Bond.  
  
Clicking my cell phone onto 'track', I drank the rest of my martini and left the glass on a nearby shelf. Then, I made my way out into the crowd.  
  
Let the search begin.  
  
~  
  
"Damn, we lost her."  
  
"What?!. . . . Shit. . . just. listen kid, just follow the girl and report if you see anything strange about her. The big guy said that he felt something here, and she's the only one we haven't seen before. Alright, kid?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"It's alright, kid. I know what you're thinking. Just watch her, okay? And keep everybody near you."  
  
". . . . ."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click. . . . . . .  
  
~  
  
Beep. . .  
  
Beep. . . .  
  
Beep. . . Beep. . .  
  
A grin found its way on my face as my eyes flittered from side to side within the holes of my mask. I was getting closer. The incessant beeping told me as I filtered through the crowd of flashy dresses and colorful masks.  
  
Beep. . Beep. . Beep. . .  
  
My eyes screwed upward from the crowd as I reached a door. Where did this lead? I pressed onto the cool surface lightly and peered through the small sliver. So far so good, I thought.  
  
Gathering courage, I slipped inside the door and let it fall shut behind me. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the dimness of the room as I walked in, amazed.  
  
Thick sheets of smooth glass gazed at me, as I drew closer. Two large windows lodged in the walls exposed the outdoors and showed an extraordinary view of the deep heart of the city. Twinkling lights shined both above and below me as I stepped closer. I could hear the quiet clack of my heels clicking along the porcelain floor, but I ignored it, transfixed by this sight.  
  
I reached the windows and brushed my fingers against the surface, my vision transfixed on the sight. I didn't even notice the tracking beep rapidly beating against my ear until I felt a chill roll down my spine.  
  
Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
As the hot, husky breath breathed on my neck, I felt my eyes widen and the fine hairs on my neck stand tall. My target. . . . . .  
  
I had found him.  
  
~  
  
(Target's P.O.V.)  
  
As soon as the door had clicked open, I drew into the shadows. Slowly, a young lady stepped inside and peered around. As she drew closer into the room, the moonlight illuminated her face in pale light. Ascending around her shoulders in waves were layers of dark, chestnut hair, curling loosely around her face.  
  
Her dress came right out of a silver movie screen. Black velvet crept around her as it melded into a form fitting dress that hugged and loosened in the right spots, satin gloves reaching up her arms.  
  
Her eyes startled me slightly with such a beautiful light gray color, slipping through her mask. Yet, her expression drew me the most. As she walked to the tall windows, her ruby lips were parted, an intangible mask of shock and delight spilling upon her face.  
  
She looked. . . . beautiful.  
  
I felt a small grin grow on my face as I approached her, still unaware of my presence. Then I simply asked her with a sly grin, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
She suddenly tensed as she sensed me, but her body quickly seemed to relax, as if trained on command to do so. She turned and looked at me with a small smile. Her silver mask hiding the top of her face from me, made me want to see what was under. She stepped back slightly and observed me silently.  
  
"I just got tired of the crowd I suppose."  
  
My smile grew more pleasant. She seemed like me. I wasn't going to pass up a chance like this. I thought I would try and lay on the charm. "Well, since we have no audience. . . . may I have this dance?"  
  
At first I thought that my question would be too straightforward and make her wary, but she surprised me when she simply smiled seductively and took my offered hand. "I would love to," she murmured with a silky grin.  
  
We twirled, we span, we danced for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was only a half hour or so. Even as we spun around and around, I felt like she was someone I had known all my life. As if she were my soul mate.  
  
Everything about her seemed familiar to me. The scent of her hair, the tone of her voice, the smooth skin that formed her beautiful face. . . . . It was like she was the part of me that I had been missing all my life. Grasping her back as she held my shoulders, I let my head dip slightly and rest in her silky strands of hair. She didn't make a move to remove me.  
  
As we slowed to a simple two-step, I felt something strange and warm come over me. "I. . . I feel like I've met you someplace before," I mumbled out loud into the folds of her hair. It reminded me of lilacs.  
  
Her sweet smelling hair was drawn from my face as she looked up at me through her mask. I was glad that my own mask was hiding my face, or I think she would have seen a childish blush on my face. As her red lips turned in a knowing smile, she raised two gloved fingers to her lips. Pressing lightly, she kissed her fingers and pressed them lightly against mine. Her satin touch made an electric shot run down my spine.  
  
She withdrew from my arms and looked carefully at me. For some reason, I was beginning to felt as if my head were spinning with drunkenness. Yet, I tried to maintain my head by using my powers. Somehow, I managed.  
  
Her gaze, looked at me, calculatedly, right before a slight frown marred her beautiful face. Yet, as quick as it had appeared, it was replaced with another warm smile. She came close to me and looked into my eyes. For a moment, it felt as if she were gazing into my soul.  
  
She suddenly let her fingers slide up to my face and brush my cheek. "You. . ." she whispered softly as her eyes looked in mine, "You remind me of . . . myself. We both reach for the stars. . . . and come crashing down."  
  
With that she reached up and gave me a light butterfly kiss on the cheek, lips just brushing my skin. Then, she let go of me and began walking back out toward the ballroom. Yet, even as her satin touch left my cheek, her words echoed hollowly in my head.  
  
"You remind me of myself. . . ."  
  
"We both reach for the stars. . . ."  
  
"and we both come crashing down. . . ."  
  
". . . . crashing down. . . ."  
  
~  
  
My heels clicked lightly against the floor as I left the man. There was something about him that shook me to my core. First, he hadn't become drowsy and drunk with my drug, and then, he made me feel something. . . .  
  
Warm. Appreciated. I shook my head. I shouldn't be feeling that way, I told myself. I'll finish the job later when I have a clear head.  
  
I reached for the door when I suddenly felt a large hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back slightly. I froze and spun around. His eyes were wide beneath his mask and his mouth was gapping slightly as if from shock. It made me shiver as his eyes burned into mine, looking for something that I couldn't understand.  
  
Worried, I began to lightly wrestle my arm out of his grasp when I heard him take in a deep breath. Looking up with concern, I felt a dark sense of dread wash over me.  
  
Then, he said one word that shattered my world into a million fragments.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
~  
  
PHEW! Relief upon Relief! Oh yeah. THERE WAS SOME GOOD OL' RECOGNITION FOR YOU SHADOW!!! I hope you liked it! ^_^ I tried really hard to lead all up to this moment. Oh, don't worry, this isn't the end or the climax. We still have just a little bit ways to go before I get this thing done.  
  
Well, you'll find out who was talking in the last conversation over the phone in the next chapter. Did you figure up what was with the little girl and all that? If you don't, tell me and I'll tell you. Or ya can just re- read it if you want. ^_^  
  
In the NEXT CHAPTER!!!: What will Rogue do when she's discovered? And what's this?! There's another group after Rogue?! What will Pietro do when he discovers what Rogue's true identity is?  
  
Until next time!!!! Oh...and if you would be EVER so kind. . . . . . . . . PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF ALL, REVIEW! Please? Ciao. ^_~ 


	12. Confusion's Kiss

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 12: Confusion's Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: The owner? Je ne suis pas.  
  
~  
  
NOTE: _IDENTITY OF LITTLE GIRL MYSTERY ANSWERED AT BOTTOM!  
  
PLEASE READ!_  
  
~  
  
(Rogue's P.O.V.)  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Why would he say such a horrible word? Why speak of such an abominable thing?  
  
When the husky whisper passed by his thin lips, it seemed to swirl in the air a moment, creating a suspenseful pause between us. Just before the reality of it all fell upon me with a choking hold. That's when I realized that everything I had ever worked for. . .everything I had struggled through. . .it just crashed.  
  
Shit.  
  
My mission. . .my job. . .my life. . . everything was gone now, spiraling downward into a blackened swirl of nothing.  
  
I had nothing left now.  
  
My eyes turning upward, I stared at the man before me, reaching out an unsteady hand for me. Seeing the wild expression of astonishment on his face, his eyes lit with uncertainty, I could see that he was struggling with something inward. But seeing the raw emotion that painted his face in vivid colors, I could tell. . .I could tell that he knew me. He knew who I was behind my faulty mask.  
  
The only problem was. . .I didn't know him.  
  
Of course I knew the man Pietro Maximoff, my target. I knew that he was a promising business man, a quite and cold man that gave little respect to people and pushed everyone away who seemed to threaten him. He was a threat to the company and needed to be. . . extinguished.  
  
But. . .who was he really?  
  
My mind full of chaotic and bumbling thoughts, I reached up a hand and massaged my temple lightly, a slight headache thrumming at my head. My fingers paused when I saw two shiny, black shoes appear in my vision below me. Wrenching my head up, I saw Pietro's metallic blue eyes gaze at me softly through his mask, regarding me with certain tenderness.  
  
I felt the impulse to jerk backward to give myself space, but my body refused to move. Gazing guardedly at the man, I tensed, ready to make a run. But, what he did next startled me and left me in a sudden stupor.  
  
He raised a pale hand toward my face, intending to cup my cheek, smiling gently all the while. Then, suddenly, for some strange reason, I felt a sudden grip of dread pour through me, causing me to jerk away from his touch, in fear of something I couldn't begin to fathom.  
  
Deftly, his fingers, poised still in the air, caught on the thick, synthetic locks of the wig. My wig suddenly broke its hold from my head and slipped off, sliding of my head and into Pietro's hand. The wig dropped like dead creature from his hands, flopping ungracefully to the floor.  
  
Released from its binding, my hastily wrapped bun tumbled and thick auburn locks fell into place around my head. As my snow white bangs dropped down around my face, Pietro's eyes suddenly widened in shock.  
  
"Dear Lord. . .," he mumbled as tears pricked his eyes, his hands shaking roughly, "It. . .it really is you. . ."  
  
The thin folds of skin above my eyes suddenly scrunched up tightly in wrinkles as I stared at him. He stretched out a shaking hand toward me, his voice trembling as he reached. "Rogue. . .," he whispered brokenly as tears robbed him of speech, "It. . It really is. . .it really is you isn't it?"  
  
Watching the silent trail of a tear run down his haggard face, I felt numb inside. Why was he crying for me? Why would. . .why would anyone cry for me?  
  
Suddenly, his hands took hold of my shoulders and he squeezed lightly, looking me deep in the eyes as he ripped off his mask with one hand. His stare intense, he seemed to peer right through me. His grip on my shoulder tightened slightly, causing me took look at him with a bit of caution.  
  
"Rogue. . . ," he asked, his eyes flicking back and forth across my face, looking for something, "don't you remember me?"  
  
ba-dump. . .  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my. . ."  
  
Suddenly I felt myself falter. I felt my fingers ball into a fist as my gaze turned downward. Pulling my arm to my chest, a sudden cold spot seemed to grow inside me, spreading throughout my body like a barren plague as a thought ran through my mind.  
  
Was he from my past?  
  
My eyes screwing upward, I looked at Pietro's sad face, anxiously waiting for my answer. I felt something flicker inside of me, calling for me from a gray area of my mind.  
  
Ba-dump. . .  
  
Reaching up my hands hesitantly and almost unwillingly, I framed his face in my satin gloves. Gazing deeply into his mournful eyes, I saw something flash, a flicker in my mind's eye. A face. . .  
  
Ba-Dump. . .  
  
Before I could stop myself, I felt the word slip past by my lips. A word that made my heart flutter slightly and made me feel dizzy.  
  
"Pietro. . .?"  
  
BA-DUMP  
  
All of a sudden, I felt a burning pain light a fire in my head, causing my hands to drop from Pietro's face. I howled slightly as another wave of hot fire swept over my body in blazing agony. Slowly, I felt myself slip to my knees and then tumbling over ungracefully onto the floor. What was this pain?!  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
Opening my eyes wearily, I peered through thin slits at the source of the voice. Pietro's face was wracked with worry as he reached out a hand to me. I stretched out for his hand slowly when I was suddenly struck by another wave.  
  
A short burst of air left my lungs as I screamed from the pain. What horrible suffering I felt as the blazing inferno grow stronger inside of me, making me want to rip at my skin to rid myself of the heat. An incessant pounding drummed through my head, causing my hands to fly to my head and clutch it excruciatingly.  
  
My fingers began to twist knots in my hair as I gripped it roughly. Although the scorching heat continued to blister inside of me, I felt my mind suddenly lurch and throw me into a mental spin. Trying to reorganize my thoughts, I paused when I felt something alien spread through me. As it slithered sinisterly around my mind, I found images flickering before my eyes.  
  
Suffering, pain, heartbreak, aching, bitterness, fear, and hate. . . I felt tears run down my cheeks in fiery tracks, burning my skin. These images. . .so sad and mournful. These fears of rejection and worthlessness. . .  
  
Tears continued to pour down my cheeks as I watched the images flicker faster before my mind's eye. These images. . . this past. . .they couldn't be mine. No. . .  
  
Suddenly, I felt something twist inside of me, changing and melding my mind into something else. I screamed and clutched my head as the alien presence continued to invade my mind and morph it into something else, infusing it with memories that weren't mine.  
  
That's when a tremor shook deep within me.  
  
~  
  
  
  
DONE! Okay. So it was really short, but I'm still working on the next part and I figured I better post something. Don't you love cliff hangers? ^_^ I know I do.  
  
ANYWAYS. . .I will get to the next part soon. I promise! And PLEASE REVIEW! I'm gonna try and push for 100 reviews. Please? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll try to get the chapters out!  
  
Oh, and about those who were wanting to know about the little girl, well here it is:  
  
The little girl with the gray eyes who ran into Pietro was basically the one who was talking to Jenny in the second conversation. I didn't name her cause I thought I'd get too many names mixed up. Anyways, she was the one who also "planted" the tracking device on Pietro, the one that Jenny talks to Rogue about as her "connections." Basically, I wanted it to be where the young girl was actually an adult who put on the tracking device.  
  
As for the age and appearance, well, I saw a show that had something like that, and I used the idea. I was originally going to incorporate into the conversation where the little girl said, "I did the job because after all, who would suspect a child?" . . . . Or something like that. But I didn't cause I thought it would be too easy to figure out. Got it now? Okay. ^_^  
  
-----BOOM BOOM? Sorry, but I couldn't e-mail you the answer cause my e- mail's been acting up. -_-  
  
Alright, I'm shutting up now. Ciao. ^_~ 


	13. Morphing Reality

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 13: Morphing Reality  
  
Disclaimer: No. Not me.  
  
~  
  
Alrighty, I wont waste a lot of time on this part, but I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed. Heck, if you just read it, I really appreciate it. Okie dokie. Back to the story. ^_^ Enjoy. ~  
  
-Love is never lost, but is always left to be found.-  
  
~  
  
From when I was a little child, having learned the harsh lessons of life from the man I called my father, I had always despised that word. . . that feeling.  
  
Love. . .  
  
Thinking of the word made bile burn at the back of my throat.  
  
I had always sneered and jeered at those of my friends who were "in love." I would always put on a sniping mask, laughing and letting bawdy words slip from my tongue, piercing like a knife. Then, I would watch as they slowly split apart, my comments making my friends feeling insecure, unsure of their bond. At first, I felt I was simply helping them, even when sometimes they would lock themselves in their room for days.  
  
I thought I was doing the right thing.  
  
Yet, as a smile would light my face after each victory, something else was creeping into my heart, leaving me sick with anger and frustration at myself. It burned deep inside of me, making me want to cry out at night as it ripped my heart apart. And finally, on one cold night, I realized what I was missing. It was that one thing I had always longed for and had always feared. . . .  
  
Love.  
  
Now, as a grown man, I felt silly for my recklessness from my younger years. After she had left, I let my heart grow numb and cold. I wouldn't let myself be that exposed, that open ever again. No, never again would I let someone take advantage like she had.  
  
I told myself to forget her, to let her go. And I had succeeded. . . . .or so I had thought. From my office at work, I could see the couples down on the street, holding hands and embracing one another in the cold winter nights. I tried to avoid it, quickly closing my shutters. Yet, when I finally arrived home, I would slowly crawl into my bed and lie there awake, my mind twirling and. . . my heart burning slightly.  
  
For each night, when that deep pain in my chest flickered, I would silently pull back the drawer on my bed stand, shuffle among my belongings, and pull out a small picture, its ends curling from age.  
  
For those nights when the loneliness seemed greatest, I would pull out that picture. I would pull out the only thing to comfort me at night. A picture. . . a picture of my Rogue.  
  
It was the one thing familiar in this now alien world that seemed to surround me. Even when I got up to look in the mirror I was confronted with a cold, calculating man, eyes gleaming with a malicious desire. It was as if someone had changed me overnight.  
  
I couldn't even see my real self anymore.  
  
And it was beginning to scare me.  
  
~  
  
(Pietro P.O.V)  
  
"Pietro. . .?"  
  
Sinking into her cradled hands upon my face, I enjoyed Rogue's satin touch, her fingers stroking delicately along my cheeks. I wanted to breathe in her scent and enjoy her presence as long as I could. Never did I want to miss a moment of her again. Yet, as her hushed whisper slipped quietly in my ear, I stared at her with concern.  
  
Suddenly, her smooth embrace left my cheeks, the slick material sliding down my face like oil. My eyes widened as Rogue's face suddenly twisted from a quiet shock to a horrible suffering, her breathing turned sharp. Looking wildly at me, a ghastly shriek clawed from her throat, shaking her thin frame.  
  
My lips were quivering, fear gripping my heart as my eyes searched frantically across her face, begging her to answer me. My voice felt choked as I gasped for breath, an iron clamp on my lungs. Struggling to catch my breath, I yelled out, "Rogue!"  
  
Cracking her eyes open slightly, she peered through thin slits as she hissed with pain. Stepping forward a step, I reached out a hand to help her. Observing me carefully, her hand rose shakily to grasp mine, but it fell short when an awful scream erupted from her throat. I stared desperately at her, unsure of what to do as her hands reached up to her head, her screaming continuing.  
  
Hysteria gripped me as I watched her. This was the woman that I had needed for so long. The one thing I needed on the cold nights to keep me warm. She was the one who could take away all my pain with one kiss. I hated myself for letting go of her.  
  
She was the part of me that had been missing for so long.  
  
Tears were coursing down her cheeks as she cried out. Oh how my heart screamed at me! Fighting the urge to stay away, I felt my foot take a step closer to her hunched form, having slid to the ground. Her dress spilled like a tipped bottle of ink around her, covering her legs. My heart pounded and stopped for a moment, causing my head to spin slightly.  
  
Even sad, she would always be beautiful.  
  
Yet, as I slipped another foot ahead of me, I felt a sudden jerk on my heart. Was I doing the right thing? I had told, no trained, myself never to let my heart be open to another woman person for the rest of my life. I told myself they were no good. They would only hurt you. . . . I told myself never to get involved with another one again. To always give them the cold shoulder. . . But I never said I would give up my Rogue once I found her again. . .  
  
~No, I'll never lose you again, Rogue. Never again like this. . .~  
  
With a solid gulp in my throat, I stepped closer. When I was about to reach out for her bedraggled form, she suddenly jerked back, a convulsion shook her body and rattled her teeth. She was twitching and shuddering like a demented puppet, pulled by a million strings.  
  
Suddenly, her head was jerked back by one of the invisible strings. Her hair flew backwards, arching like a pair of dark wings beside her face. That's when I saw her face.  
  
"Rogue. ."  
  
I felt something burn slightly in my throat, causing me to slightly blanch. Rogue's eyes stared through me, not seeing. For something was wrong with her eyes that I had always loved so much. Her emerald green ones. . .  
  
Were replaced with a pair of black, pupil less, unseeing eyes.  
  
Standing up slowly, her eyes glazed as they searched desperately. I knew then that she couldn't see me. Suddenly a green flicker appeared in her eyes and she reached out with her small hands toward me. "Pietro," she whispered, her breathing heavy in exertion, ". . please. . . help. . help me. ."  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
Suddenly, as quick as the green flash had appeared, it disappeared, only to be replaced by the dark shadow in her eyes. I walked up to her and grasped her shoulders, shaking her slightly as I searched for her face, now bent down beneath her curtain of hair. "Rogue," I shouted to her, "answer me! What's wrong?!"  
  
All of the sudden, I felt a shiver run down my spine, my nerves jittering as the hair on the back of my neck stood erect. A cold touch of satin slid upon my hands, placed on Rogue's shoulders. I looked at my hands and saw Rogue's black gloves creeping over mine. With silence, I watched her slide my hands off my shoulder and step back, still looking down.  
  
"Rogue," I whispered with concern.  
  
"You silly fool," a harsh and bitter voice murmured from beneath the dark folds of hair, a certain edge growing in the voice, "Rogue's not here."  
  
Her head whipped upwards, revealing a pale white face and those two black eyes that made me shiver.  
  
"Rogue's gone."  
  
Hearing her words left me baffled. ~What? Why is Rogue saying that? And what's up with her eyes?~  
  
"And you will be too, soon."  
  
That shook me out of my dazed reverie. "Dammit Rogue," I felt myself stutter as fear began to rise in my voice, "stop this now. This isn't a joke."  
  
Rogue's normally dark lips were now pale as they thinned and grinned madly at me. Her unseeing eyes staring at me, she simply smiled. Then her eyes widened before she fell to the ground, falling to her hands and knees.  
  
I ran to help her when suddenly I felt something stop me. I couldn't explain it, but there was definitely something different about Rogue. Some strange power pulsed about her, making me feel cold and disturbed. It was giving me the creeps. Reaching out a hand, I touched her black covered back. "Rogue," I whispered slightly, trying to see her face, "please. . please tell me what's wro-?!"  
  
My voice choked after I had laid my hand on her back.  
  
Something had shifted under her skin.  
  
Jumping back, I watched in morbid amusement as the bones in her back shifted, rearranging and splitting. Her flesh was stretched as bone jutted out and moved. Bile burned in my throat as her flesh seemed to crawl and stir as if it had a life of its own. My eyes widened as her shape seemed to get longer. . .lankier.  
  
And her body wasn't the only thing.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched her clothes seemed to melt and form a mosaic of colors, swirling as the brewing eye of a storm. They grew darker as they seemed to solidify and take a part in the mixture. The colors grew firm and soon became colors, adorned to her new, laky form.  
  
Unwillingly, I felt myself scoot back a bit farther. She seemed to shake, as if shedding an old skin. Then, slowly, I watched as a fingerless gloved hand pressed against the porcelain floor. Standing up on long, strong legs, Rogue's head slowly rose, revealing her face once again to me.  
  
And once again to shock me. . . this time for the worst.  
  
Her black eyes were gone, only to be replaced by brown ones I had known from before. Smiling at me, I watched as the white streaks I had loved diminished into a darker brown, along with the rest of the chestnut locks.  
  
"Pietro. . ," a voice hissed from the new form.  
  
My eyes grew wide as my lips parted in shock.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
~  
  
New York. . . .  
  
"How are you doing my pretty Kitty?"  
  
The young brunette man shook his shoulder length hair as a laugh erupted from his stomach. Opening his dark eyes, he wiped his eye as he continued to hear the ranting on the other end of the phone. Looking at the wall he saw a picture of him and a few friends gathered around a sign labeled "New York University."  
  
His eyes quickly traveled over to a different picture, this one of a young girl holding the hand of a boy. He smiled. He knew her well, his pretty Kitty.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
As the shriek came through, he replied after hearing his name. Smiling, he sighed into the phone, "Yes, Kitty?"  
  
"Are you going to come visit me for the summer at the mansion? Hey, maybe you'll even change your mind and become a professor along with me? Hmmm?"  
  
"Yeah. . . surrrreee. That and I'll sign up to be an X-Gee-urk!"  
  
"Lance?"  
  
Lance halted as a sudden pain pounded him in his head. Gasping for breath, he felt another wave hit him, this time causing his vision to blur. Dropping the phone, he reached up to his head, the phone clattering onto his desk.  
  
"Lance? Answer me!"  
  
He opened his mouth as a silent screamed passed by his lips. Lance's eyes suddenly widened as they suddenly were inked by a black shadow sweeping through his eyes, encasing his iris and pupil. Then, as soon as the attack had come, his eyes shut heavily and he slid slowly from the chair, slumping to the floor in a broken heap.  
  
Lance tried to stay awake, but found it futile as the darkness of unconsciousness awaited him with a warm embrace. Slipping further in the darkness, he barely caught Kitty's last scream through the earpiece.  
  
"Lance?!?!"  
  
~  
  
I am sooooooooooooo evil I know. ^_^ Ah well. I wanted to stop here cause I wanted to really get it all thought out for the next part. This next part is going to be a bit complex so I hope you guys can hang in there. Thank you all who have been reading and/or reviewing. I REALLLLLLLLYYYYY APPRECIATE IT!!!!! ^_^  
  
I do hope that I can reach 100 after this chapter. Geeze, the plots been going back and forth, back and forth. After I start writing one thing out, another thing pops into my head. Quite frustrating. ^_^  
  
Ah well. Hope you like the chapter. If I reach 100 after this, I'll definitely try to get the chapters out faster than this snail pace. :)  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
Gemini------Yes, I do read manga. Thanks for noticing. ^_^  
  
gecko---------Hey if you like it that's nice! But. . . um. . .what's Anti-X supposed to mean? Anti X-Men or Anti-Xavier? Dunno. For the former, no, but for the latter. . . MAYBE. . . ^_^ 


	14. Broken Dreams

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 14: Broken Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: There's no way I own it.  
  
~  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR 100 HITS! There's this huge list of thanks at the bottom. And once again, thank you all for reviewing and reading, or just reading. ^_^  
  
~  
  
-Dreams can be your desires and fantasies . . .or the worst fear.-  
  
~  
  
In the deep darkness of the night every person revisited their memories in the form of liquid dreams, blurred and fuzzy. They were usually warm experiences that left your head heavy with drunkenness.  
  
That's when I most afraid.  
  
For most, dreams are like a gateway into another land, a portal into which they can escape all the devastating realities, the depressing daily drawl of our daily lives. . . . It's everybody's wish and everybody's desire. . . to escape.  
  
To me. . . .it was a doorway into my past.  
  
Like a broken clock, the hands of the weaver of dreams seemed to move backwards. Pale fingers gripped my mind, taking me back through the sealed doors I had locked so long ago.  
  
I didn't want to revisit those memories.  
  
Locking those doors would help me for a time. . .but only for a bit. I tried to resort to other sources to help me stay up, to avoid my dreams, my memories. I tried reaching out for drugs. Inhaling a long trial of smoke seemed to slowly dull my senses and relieve my mind. Yet, its affects, like other so called "cures" began to fade away into a downward spiral. And I was too caught up to care.  
  
That's when I met Kitty.  
  
For once in my life, I felt like there was someone I could finally talk to. Someone who would listen to me and not judge me. It started out rocky, but we finally began to hit it off. Each day I see her, my heart pumps a little faster, my palms get a little sweaty. . .but I'm happy. For the first time in my life, after so long, I felt. . . happy.  
  
Truly happy.  
  
I would tell her everything. Nothing did I hold back from her. . . except. . .those locked doors of my past. Sometimes they would creep out, my face slipping and falling out of its perfectly placed mask. How I longed to tell her! Yet, I knew I couldn't do such a thing to her, letting her know how badly this affected me. . .to this day.  
  
No, never did I want to tell her of my past. . .and the parents that were left behind.  
  
~  
  
(Pietro P.O.V.)  
  
This was all wrong. There was no possible way . .  
  
"Lance?"  
  
My mind was reeling as I gawked at the lanky teen in front of me. Hair, the color of dark mahogany, fell in wicked angles around his face, fanning out just enough to reveal the pale, shallow skin beneath. Night's ebony wings shadowed his eyes so that I found two small inklings giving me a cold glare.  
  
Although I could see the hunched figure in front of me, wearing the same expressionless mask of my friend from before, I knew this wasn't the boy I knew from back in my high school years. No, his face was never adorned with such sinister and shifty eyes. Although in eyes I saw a dear old friend from younger years, I knew that there was something different and alien to him.  
  
My throat tightened as I gulped down my surprise. Regarding him with wary eyes, I wet my lips, trying to get rid of the rising fear that rose in my thoughts like a growing weed. Deftly, I plucked the weed in my mind and tried to act as casual as I could.  
  
"Lance. . My what a surprise. . ," I muttered, trying to revert back to my old self, even as my tongue continued to flounder about in my mouth like a fish out of water.  
  
The pair of inklings continued to stare at me.  
  
My tongue clicked audibly on my pallet as I tried to overcome the dread welling up inside of me, threatening to spill out like blood from a wound. Tightening my fist at my side, I attempted to divert my attention from my anxiety. My nails digging into the calloused skin of my palm, I stared evenly with Lance  
  
"What did you do with Rogue," I asked, striving to sound relaxed and poised, while at the same time making my tone stern.  
  
Suddenly, something seemed to shift in the black inklings of his eyes. A shiver ran through Lance as he reached up and grasped his arms, clasping his eyes shut. Then, as quickly as it had come, he grew still and continued to squeeze his eyes tightly together, his face tilting downward now.  
  
Watching his display stopped me at first, but as he continued to stand stock still, my patience and cool demeanor quickly wore off. Narrowing my eyes, I took a threatening step closer, my anger rising.  
  
"Dammit Lance! This is no time to be screwing around," I yelled at him, "Stop playing this shit and answer me! Where is R-!"  
  
Abruptly, I was cut off.  
  
"You filthy bastard."  
  
Hearing the cold fury in the voice, I stopped my furious tirade and looked at Lance, shocked and perplexed. Looking closer at his scrawny figure, his face slowly began to tilt upwards, his face parting his hair like a silent stroke of a sword.  
  
Then I saw his face.  
  
His eyebrows were drawn together in tight knits, causing wrinkles to ripple on his forehead. A bitter and dark frown smeared his face. Black anger, colder than the bitterest winter radiated from him and seemed to seep into me, goose bumps undulating along my flesh. My hands were taut at my sides as I tried to regain my courage.  
  
Then, just for a second, I noticed that he seemed to be staring past me, as if I wasn't there. . and yet. . he sensed me nonetheless, and I knew that it didn't matter if he was "seeing" someone else, I was still in the way.  
  
"La. . Lance, what's your proble-"  
  
"Don't speak you heartless son of a bitch! How," he screamed, his voice getting higher as they shook his body, ". . How could you do something like that to them? They were my family! The were human beings, not some simple toy for you to break!"  
  
My mouth gaped as I heard his accusations and screams. For once in my life, I didn't know what to do. . or say.  
  
Eyes swirling with mad rage and hatred, Lance's body shook. With a wild and desperate gleam in his eyes, he stared at me.  
  
"I'll avenge them. . . .I'll pay you back for what you did," he whispered quietly at first, "By killing you in the process!"  
  
Thrusting out a fingerless gloved hand, I watched in morbid fascination as Lance's eyes rolled back into his head, the gleaming whites of his eyes balefully glaring at me. Even as I heard the rumble spread through the room like a thundering train, I stood still, frozen. Looking deftly at the ground, I watched as cracks raced along the ground, black gashes forming in the floor and stretching out around Lance's form like the petals of a deadly blossom.  
  
I knew that I could get hurt, possibly killed if I stayed. . .but I couldn't move.  
  
My eyes drifted toward Lance's screaming figure, his body shaking with each heart-wracking cry that retched from his throat. Each cry made me shiver inside. I had felt that kind of pain before, and it made it no better that it was happening to one of my friends.  
  
A whisper drifted past my lips as I gazed at him solemnly. "Lance. . .what happened to you?"  
  
His only reply was a scream as the floor buckled from a tremor.  
  
~  
  
Elsewhere in the building. . .  
  
(Different P.O.V.)  
  
"Shit. It's freaking cold out here."  
  
Stepping back inside the foyer, I shivered. Then, leaning against the door, I carefully sipped from the wine glass in my hand. After all, I didn't want to drink too much. I needed to keep a clear head and be ready at any moment.  
  
Peering over the rim of my glass, I gazed out the small window located on the door that connected the main hall and the foyer room. Sparkling through the deep scarlet was a vision of bliss and happiness. Dancing partners, a fanciful mask adorning each smiling face. I watched them spin and twirl in the lustrous crimson of my glass.  
  
I felt a slight smile light my face.  
  
Looking downward at my black, polished shoes reflecting the moon's ivory beams, I smirked. These used to be skateboarding shoes, I thought with a smile. Ever so slowly, I felt myself slipping into my memories of the past.  
  
~  
  
(Same P.O.V)  
  
Closing my eyes, I could still feel the wooden board beneath me, curving to my every whim. Wheels rushing beneath me in a speeding whirlwind, I had felt free, emancipated from all of my problems and life. . .  
  
Then I was thrust into the real world.  
  
Life became harder and my studies grew worse. Each paper and test I turned in was returned with a despairing grade. Even though I continued to try my hardest, it only seemed to smack back at me. Finally, just out of the blue. . . I gave up.  
  
It seemed like ending it all was the only solution.  
  
In the dark of the night, I ran out, my heart pounding in my chest. I ran into the darkest part of the woods, crawling underneath the heavy branches of a fallen tree. Sinking onto the cold, dirt ground, I sat there for a while, contemplating whether what I was doing was all worth it. If there was really anything left I could truly fight for.  
  
Shaking, my hand slipped into the deep folds of my pocket. Withdrawing my hand, now my fingers were curled around the cold form of steel. I laid out the object before me and my eyes running down lovingly down its long, narrow form.  
  
The gun was lying in a wastebasket when I found it.  
  
It was when I was throwing away another test paper into a trashcan near some alley. Before I let the paper fall, a steel glint caught my eye. I hadn't intended on bringing it along with me this far. . . I just. . . brought it.  
  
It had sat in the bottom of my closet all week. Every spare moment I had, I let my thoughts wander to the dark secret I had hidden in my closet, wondering what I should do with it. And now. . . now I had finally had a use for it.  
  
Closing my eyes, I swallowed hard and raised the gun's cold, chrome barrel point to my face. Pressing it roughly into the tender underside of my chin, I clenched his eyes shut tightly and pulled the trigger.  
  
Click.  
  
"What?"  
  
Opening my eyes, I pulled the gun away from my face and looked at it dumbly. Then, moving my fingers deftly across its gleaming surface, I snapped open the gun's main compartment. Looking down into the holes, my eyes grew wide. Then, leaning back I raised a hand and grasped the side of my face, closing my eyes. Bubbling up inside me, something passed by lips. . . and I laughed.  
  
There were no bullets.  
  
Reaching up, I pressed the gun against my face and smiled, looking up through the dense branches of the dead tree. The stars twinkled mysteriously at me, a smile lighting my face. Crawling back out from under the tree, I fell to the ground and began digging with my hands into the cold soil. Finally, a small hole in the ground was made. Reaching beside me, I pulled the gun and looked at it carefully.  
  
"I'm not ready," I whispered quietly.  
  
I let go of it and let it drop into the pit. Quickly, I dumped the dirt back it, packing it and beating it down with my fist. When the hole was packed with the dirt, I smoothed it out with my hands and stood up, stomping the dirt down. Then, without looking back, I walked off, my mind finally free of the binding hold of the gun.  
  
~  
  
(Same P.O.V.)  
  
Opening my eyes, I felt something warm burn behind them. No, I thought, I will never let myself be that caught up again. Raising my arm upwards, I went to sip some more of my wine when suddenly I heard a rumble roar through the room. Then, a split second after the crash, a tremor spread through the floor and knocked me off my feet, my drink falling from my hand.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I fell to the ground roughly and was back on my feet in minutes. I ran to the door leading to the hall, but before I reached it, a beep sounded in my ear, humming rapidly like an angry hornet. Reaching up to my ear, I pressed past the deep folds of my ear and touched a small metal circle, hidden from all.  
  
I hissed out loud, "What was that?!"  
  
A small scratchy voice buzzed in my ear, "We don't know yet, but get your ass out here! The place is beginning to fall apart and we've got panicked civilians."  
  
"Alright, Scott, no need to panic. I'm coming," I said.  
  
"Well hurry up, Evan," he responded, a bit of fear creeping into his voice, "We'll need all the help we can get if this is the mutant Professor Xavier was talking about."  
  
"Right. I'm on my way."  
  
Click. . . . .  
  
~  
  
(Pietro P.O.V.)  
  
"I'll avenge them. . . .I'll pay you back for what you did. . . . By killing you in the process!"  
  
I couldn't understand it. . . why would Lance want to kill me? What had happened to him that caused him so much pain?  
  
The first wave I somehow had avoided, but now, as his power continued to pour out of him, I felt myself being thrown back by the sheer force. Rising shakily to my feet I tried to run and stop him, to at least calm him down, but I was thrown back by another wave before I ran two feet.  
  
Jumping back on my feet, I then tried to use my mutant power. . .but it was to no avail. I let out a bit of a yell as I was thrown onto my back again, his waves causing tremors to ricochet inside me. Baring my teeth, I tried to crawl closer, his power forcing me to withdrawal of the use of my legs. Yet, even as he screamed, power rushing through him, I felt myself growing drowsy, almost lightheaded. I don't know if I can't take much more of this, I thought wearily.  
  
"Stop this immediately!"  
  
Hearing the shout, I turned my head toward the source of the voice, my neck muscles already being overused. I nearly choked when I saw who it was. Closing my eyes I felt a bitter chuckle escape past my lips. "Great. . . .the damn X-geeks are saving my ass."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I watched them get hit down by a powerful tremor. Yet, when the red head stepped up, sticking her hand out, the wall seemed to pass by them, pushed outwards and around them. That must be Jean Gray. . . .I thought amusedly.  
  
I saw the brown haired leader. . . . Oh yeah. . .Summers. . . shout to the blue, fuzzy one. . . Kurt Wagner. He disappeared in a cloud of infamous sulfur and brimstone. I heard a sudden sound noise in front of me, and I looked up and saw to my surprise, Kurt latched onto Lance's back.  
  
Lance howled as he felt the presence on his back, but as I watched, he had no time to get rid of the intruder. With careful precision, Kurt punched the boy in the head, careful not to cause any permanent damage. I gazed upwards, shocked as Lance's eyes rolled back for a second before they closed, revealing a glimpse of the inklings again.  
  
He fell solidly to the ground.  
  
Kurt stood beside him, gazing down at him sadly. Shifting my legs, I felt relieved to have the pounding pressure of them. I slowly slid upwards onto my feet, watching Lance the whole time. I took a step closer to his fallen body, and Kurt's head whipped upwards in my direction, his eyes giving me a warning.  
  
"We'll deal with it from here," he muttered from under his breath, looking at me warily.  
  
"Not without me," I threw back at him, taking another step closer.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back slightly. Whipping around, I came face to face with a pair of ruby quartz glasses. He seemed to stare at me as if trying to figure out who I was. Sighing, he gave up and simply said, "Please sir, we can handle this. There's no need to worry."  
  
"Get your hand off me Summers! Back off," I yelled at him, beginning to grow angry.  
  
He seemed surprise when I called his name. "Wha. . .What? You," he stumbled, a puzzled expression on his face, "You know me?"  
  
Then I realized I still had my mask on. Reaching up and ripped it off and glared at him. "Off course I know you," I stated knowingly, "We were enemies before, remember?"  
  
He gasped. "Pietro?!"  
  
"The one and only," I smirked at his expression.  
  
"But. . but. . I thought. . .I-," he stuttered.  
  
"Exactly," I said, jabbing his chest angrily, "You thought. And you thought wrong."  
  
Turning sharply on my heel, I made my way toward Lance once again, this time without any interruptions. Bending down on my knees, I shook him slightly, ignoring Kurt's threatening glare. "Lance. .," I shook him more, "come on buddy. . .wake up."  
  
Not getting any response, I turned him over onto his back. My eyes widened when I did so. And hearing Kurt's surprised hiss reassured me I wasn't seeing things.  
  
Lying in my hands was Rogue's battered form.  
  
Cold sweat leaked from her skin, plastering her hair to her face. She breathed shallowly and quickly. My hands dropped from her sides as I noticed something else. She was. . she was wearing the same clothes that Lance had just been wearing. I watched as I had before as her body began to shift and break away, morphing into something else.  
  
I could hear the other X-Men approaching behind us. Looking back at Rogue, I saw Kurt was now on his knees, silently observing her as her body slowly changed back, her clothes forming liquid pools along her body until they solidified back into her black evening dress. Her white bangs were slowly beginning to fade back to their original white. A smile lit my lips as she changed back into the girl I knew. Reaching out a hand, I grasped for her gloved hand.  
  
"No. . . Mother. . .Father. . please hold on."  
  
My hand stopped as I heard the whispering plea. Flicking my eyes back up to her face, I watched her lips move, a mumble slipping past them. Then, she did something unexpected.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
As they slid down her cheeks, I watched in silence as her mumbles began to grow louder, sobs shaking her body as cried out. Her eyes were still clamped shut.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Don't die! I need you!! Please. . .just a little longer. . hold on. . no. . their on. . their coming. . .the medics. . .they'll be here any minut-. . . .No. . I wont let that bad man hurt you anymore. . . no more. . . Just. .please. . .don't. . leave me. . Please. . . please don't close your eyes. . . ."  
  
Something hot burned inside me, tears welling up behind my eyes. But. . . they couldn't fall, I wouldn't let them. I simply closed my eyes and took Rogue's gloved hand, squeezing it tightly. Now. . .now I understood. These were Lance's memories. . . of his parent's death. . . murder.  
  
"P. . . Pietro?"  
  
Hearing the soft whisper I opened my glassy eyes, staring through a fuzzy vision. Batting my eyes, it cleared and I saw Rogue's green eyes staring at me, watching me silently. They flicked across my face. Slowly, her hand rose up toward my face, touching it lightly with a silky fingertip.  
  
"Rogue? Is. . .is it you?"  
  
My eyes suddenly left Rogue's entrancing eyes and stared in front of me. Kurt's pale yellow eyes gazed softly down at Rogue, tears slowly welling in his eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't hold them anymore and two dark trails stained his furry cheeks. He reached a three-fingered hand toward her.  
  
"Rogue," he whispered, his voice choked with tears.  
  
Unfortunately, Rogue's reaction was quite different. Her eyes grew wide and her breathing quick as she saw Kurt. Pietro felt her hand slip from his and find its way to her face. She sucked in sharply and scooted away from him, jumping to her feet and stalking backwards, foot by foot. Now she was grasping her head. Her lips parted, as she yelled, "No!"  
  
"Rogue! What's wrong," I asked, trying to bite down the fear I had curdling in my stomach. This was all too familiar. . .  
  
Then I saw it.  
  
The black inklings were back. . .invading her beloved emerald ones once again.  
  
Just as her eyes turned completely black, she turned to me and reached for me screaming out, "Pietro! Please, help me!"  
  
I tried to run to her, but I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, roughly jerking me to an abrupt stop. Turning back, I saw that once again, Scott had stopped me. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but from that angle it was difficult for me to get an advantage. Turning as much as I could, I yelled back at him, "Let go of me, you jerk! She needs my help!"  
  
"Maximoff, we don't know what's happening to her and we don't want anyone to get hur-."  
  
"Dammit! I said let go!"  
  
Using my mutant power, and what strength I had left, I twisted out of his grasp and ran for Rogue, already bent on the ground and morphing once again. Yet, even as I sped for her, I saw in dismay that her change had already begun. She howled out as her skin quickly turned a different shade, darkening to a murky azure. Fur sprout from her body in blue as her dress shifted into colorful pools that formed an X-Men uniform I knew all too well.  
  
"No. . ," I whispered.  
  
Suddenly, a curved rod whipped out from behind her, curling to form a tail. Her auburn hair grew shaggy and heavy, changing in itself to the color of navy blue. Suddenly, she shuddered and stopped screaming. Pushing off the ground with a three-fingered hand, she opened her eyes and gazed at me with pale, sickly yellow ones.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a loud, painful howl. Turning back, my eyes widened when I saw Kurt grasp his head and fall to his knees, screaming out. He curled into a ball and continued to scream in agony, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"No. . ."  
  
When I heard the soft, pained whisper I turned and saw Kurt's copy, Rogue, staring at Kurt's fallen form, a brief flash of green lighting her eyes. Raising her three-fingered hands to her mouth, she grasped the bottom part of her face tightly. Then, a tear slipped down her cheek as she reached out for the blue mutant. "Kurt. . ," she whispered, a light in her eyes, "I'm so sorry. ."  
  
Then, she yelped slightly, her eyes going back to the sickly yellow. Her tail twitched as she glared at me. I took a step forward and tried to run to her. Maybe. . .maybe if I can calm her down. . .  
  
I ran a little faster.  
  
Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she watched me approach her. Hissing in anger, she arched her back and a bright flash appeared before her, blinding me momentarily. Clenching my eyes shut, I suddenly smelled the distinct smell of sulfur and brimstone. I quickly opened my eyes and looked forward. When the cloud cleared, I dropped to my knees.  
  
She was gone.  
  
~  
  
WOAH! That took forever. But, I finished. So there. ^_^ This has got to be my longest chapter yet. Well, I was glad to make it since I reached. . . .yes. . .100 hits!!!! YEAH!  
  
Thank you all who made it all possible and encouraged me to even start a story out of a one-shot. I appreciate it so much I could cry! Uh. . .just kidding. . .about the cry part. ^_^  
  
Well, until the next chapter. Oh! And a side note: the beginning's of the chapters will now have some little memoir from a character. Not too long, but it will be linked to the chapter content in some way. The one on this was Lance's the previous one's was Pietro's. Hope you guys like it. If not, then review and tell me! ^_^  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!:  
  
Ann  
  
baby_angel  
  
Blood Roses  
  
BOOM BOOM  
  
Chaos  
  
Chibi Charlie-chan  
  
Christina Codie  
  
cowgirever  
  
Dragon Fairy  
  
gaea  
  
gecko  
  
Geministarz  
  
Hiromi  
  
Icy Flame  
  
jawrocks  
  
Jingly  
  
JupiterHime  
  
Katterree Fengari  
  
Krissy  
  
Lady Aurra  
  
Lady Juno  
  
Lady Trunks  
  
linkin-spike  
  
Lucky439  
  
MaddyLeigh  
  
Miah Tolensky  
  
Mitziginger  
  
Mizz Marvel  
  
moe.ron  
  
mori  
  
msFi  
  
PanDora  
  
Pootato  
  
Rabid Bat  
  
Rageful Jewel  
  
Santh  
  
Seto  
  
~Shadow~  
  
Silver Wind  
  
Sioned136  
  
Skiltch  
  
Sky  
  
Specialty  
  
Sprite  
  
The golden charmer  
  
ulie  
  
wiccamage  
  
Yukata Mizu Yosei  
  
THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH! ^_~ CIAO! 


	15. Broken Vision

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 15: Broken Vision  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulous show. I can admit it. :P  
  
~  
  
Well, thank all of you who have read my story up to this point. I really appreciate ya'll sticking with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _NOTE_ at bottom! PLEASE READ!  
  
~  
  
-Your worst enemy. . .is yourself.-  
  
~  
  
(Pietro P.O.V.)  
  
In those last few moments. . .  
  
She was so close. . .  
  
I could have reached out to touch her. . .  
  
I could have helped her. . . .  
  
But I couldn't.  
  
My eyes felt dry in my head as my body quivered haphazardly. My knees buckled and my legs slipped underneath me in a boneless heap, slowly sinking to the cold floor. At that moment, I wanted to waste away into nothingness. Yet I knew my desires were unattainable.  
  
They always were.  
  
Clenching my eyes shut, I let my fingers curl in on my hand, forming a tight fist. It was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way! Why?! Why did she have to go?! Why couldn't I stop her?  
  
My fist pounded against the cool tiles, the numbing cold never registering in my mind. I was only focused on trying to hold back the cry that threatened to rip from my throat, making my chest heave and my stomach fold on itself. Tears burned in my eyes, but I didn't let them spill. The wrinkles formed on my forehead grew stiffer on my face as I let a muted scream of agony wrench from my mouth.  
  
Why did it have to hurt so much?  
  
Suddenly, I remembered something through my suffering. I remembered that someone. . .someone stopped me from getting to her. Someone had made me lose her once again.  
  
My body aching with sorrow, I jumped stiffly to my feet and my frown suddenly turned to a murderous scowl. I could see him now. That bastard who stopped me. Even though he stared dimly at me behind an opaque set of ruby quartz lens, I knew that he was thinking the same thoughts I was.  
  
He knew he had screwed up royally.  
  
Quickly, I walked toward him, my stride stiff and jerky. He watched me quietly as his Adam's apple bobbed precariously along his throat. Suddenly I was there. I grasped the front of his uniform in my hands and lifted him off his toes, anger surging through me.  
  
"You bastard," I yelled at him, not caring what the others thought, "you made me lose her again! You don't give squat shit about how people feel, do you? Dammit Summers! She was so close! Do you know how it feels to lose something so precious?!"  
  
I knew that my emotions were beginning to take control of me. Summers slowly began to blur in my sight, morphing into something I couldn't acknowledge as I blinked unsteadily. Oh how I wished I could make him suffer like me! But, I knew. . . I couldn't. .  
  
A sudden spur of overwhelming sorrow suddenly grasped me by the heart. I stretched my fist behind me, aiming for Summers' face. Rushing forward, I felt my fist halt before his face. Looking to my right, I saw a hand blocking mine, dark skin striking a deep contrast against my own pale skin.  
  
My eyes suddenly jerked toward the owner of the hand. As I saw his dark, ebony eyes stare at me, filled with remorse and sorrow, I felt something shudder inside of me. My hold on Summers fell and he clattered noisily back down onto the ground. I didn't bother to stop him as he backed up a few paces away from me. My eyes were still trained on the man who had stopped me. Even as I knew he was mourning with me for the same reason, I felt a thick lump grow in my throat, making it hard for me to breath as tears burned in my vision.  
  
"Why. . .," I managed to choke out, "Why does it hurt so much, Evan? She left before. . .Why does it still hurt?"  
  
His eyes filmed over slightly as he heard me. Suddenly, it seemed that he couldn't continue to stare me in the eyes. Staring downward, he ran a hand over his bleached locks. "You known was well as I do," he mumbled, looking me back in the eyes, "You know the answer deep down. You always hurt when someone special leaves. We all did the first time."  
  
I flinched involuntarily. He was right. I was denying the truth and trying to push past the pain as I had done in the past. Yet, this time, I was grown up and couldn't just leave that world of pain behind. If I didn't do something now. . . .I don't know what I would do.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on me, squeezing my shoulder tightly. Looking up, I saw Evan's eyes staring at me, knowing I understood the meaning behind his words. Distractedly, noticed the faint whisper of dark whiskers apparent on his chin. Right then, I saw a different person. It was the same boy I had grown up with yes, but now he had grown into a man, eyes full of shared pain and scars.  
  
No, he wasn't the same boy I had grown up with now.  
  
Now, . . .now he was a grown man who had his own share of suffering.  
  
"Pietro," he spoke softly, his eyes trained on mine, "we will get her back. Don't worry. You many have missed someone you loved when you were young and reckless, but we miss her as much as you. She was my . . .our friend."  
  
Then, he turned away from me, his hand leaving my shoulder. Taking a few steps toward his fellow comrades, he tapped on Jean's shoulder. In a turn of crimson hair, her face looked at Evan curiously. "Jean, could you find where Rogue is located now? Could you trace down her location," I heard him ask her.  
  
"Yes," she replied, a slight wrinkle growing on her smoothly impeccable forehead, "but what about. . ." She glanced sparingly at me.  
  
Evan's face grew somewhat agitated as his eyebrows drew together in tight knits. "Don't worry about Pietro," he barked at her, annoyance apparent, "He has the same right to our information as we do. Locate her please and relate her location to both us _and_ Pietro."  
  
Jean simply nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. As she searched with her mind, a vein began to grow apparent on her forehead as a frown grew on her face. Suddenly, her eyes flickered open, and she cried out in pain, a blood-curdling scream passing by her lips. She then proceeded to fall to the floor, clutching her head in pain.  
  
I jogged over to the group as the swarmed around Jean, Summers in particular holding her form protectively to his chest. "Is she alright," I asked, my eyes watching her as she seemed to fight with something inside of her.  
  
"No," Summers' whispered, his eyes flickering across her face as she began to convulse, he body performing a spasmodic dance in his arms, "Something wrong with her! She's fighting something in her head. Evan! Call the profess-"  
  
He cut himself off as her body suddenly grew still, her lips coming to a strict line on her face and her eyes closing softly. Then, slowly, she reached up, nursing her head. "Jean," Summers whispered, his voice choked, "are you okay?"  
  
Jean shook her head slightly before she murmured, "Yes. . .I. . . I found her. . . Rogue. ."  
  
I bent closer to the redhead, my heart pounding against my chest. "Where," I asked, my voice tinged with anxiousness, "Where is she?"  
  
Jean's glassy eyes stared back at me as she opened them. Her expression was strangely quiet and calm. "She's. . . she's near the mansion. Going toward a hotel. . ."  
  
Then her eyes grew wide in fear.  
  
"Pietro! You must get there quickly! Someone's waiting for her," she cried out while clutching my shirt desperately, her eyes wide in horror, "Someone lethal and set out to do something bad to her. It's the one who attacked me. . ."  
  
I didn't wait to hear the rest of her words. I quickly slammed past the room's door, into the hall, and out the building doors. My feet sped along the snow, each heartbeat in my chest causing me to pick up my speed. Panic bit into my heart like poison. Only one thought continued to pound in my head as I ran, adrenaline coursing through my veins.  
  
Please don't be hurt, Rogue.  
  
I wasn't nearly ready for what was waiting for me when I reached the apartment.  
  
~  
  
YEAH! I finally got some progress on this story! Okay, so this was supremely short and sad. More like a teaser, no? But it's better that I posted something now, eh? Don't worry, the next chapter should be done by sometime this week. -_-. . . Yeah.  
  
Well, this certainly causes some excitement, no? Hope you guys liked it. I bet you guys will NEVER guess who's waiting for Rogue! Wait. . . .I said that before on the second or third chapter and someone guessed it. . . .  
  
OH WELL! I know NO ONE will guess it this time! HA ! :) Anywho, I guess you'll have to wait to the next chapter. . .  
  
_NOTE_: For those of you confused, when I get the next chapter out, there will be some major explanation time for what's been going on. Sorry I've been confusing you guys, but it's essential for the plot. You just wait, you'll be informed soon! ^_^  
  
Um. . .wait. . .I'm missing something. . . OH! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! thank you. ^_^  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	16. Lurking Shadows

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 16: Lurking Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution.  
  
~  
  
-Keep your friends close. . . keep your enemies closer.-  
  
~  
  
The dark, ebony night in Bayville was suddenly erased in a blinding burst of light, expelling the darkness. Suddenly, as the ring of light dispersed, a figure could be seen, falling from the sky. Not a single cry passed by the figure's lips as it fell. With a heavy thud, it crashed into the snow on the ground.  
  
Writhing in a squirming mass, the figure's face twisted into a pained expression, eyes clenched shut. Then, with a sudden gasp, eyes of amber flashed open, seeing nothing. Yet, as the figure's body twitched, its adorning blue hue began to fade, thinning to a pale ivory skin color.  
  
Then, as the body stopped to a sudden still, it was seen that it. . . was a she. Her body heaved as black liquid seemed to cover her body, solidifying. A black dress enclosed her body in a thin cover.  
  
A sudden twitch struck her fingers. Then, slowly, her eyes seemed to register and she blinked.  
  
~  
  
(Rogue P.O.V)  
  
"Where. . . Where am I?"  
  
The question buzzed in my head like an angry hornet as my eyes flicked open and shut. Dimly, I noticed that with the movement of my eyelashes, I was brushing something white along the ground. . . .  
  
Why was I lying here?  
  
As I lie there, I felt something cold surrounding me, wrapping me in a numbing blanket. My fingers curled and I clenched something in my fist. It was cold and wet. I slowly pulled it to my face and glanced at it. Snow?  
  
When did I fall in the snow?  
  
I decided at that moment that I needed to get up before this became my icy resting place. The snow was already beginning to curl around me, becoming a cold tomb. Slowly, I pushed myself up, trying to stand up. Yet, I nearly fell on my face. My body felt like a dead weight, having slept for a million years. But, I knew that I couldn't give up, no matter how exhausted my body felt.  
  
With all the energy I could muster, I propped myself on my elbows and dragged myself off the ground. It was a slow and agonizing process, but I made my way up. As I stumbled to my feet, I stared dully behind me. A depressed patch of snow where I had been laying stretched behind me. How had I gotten here?  
  
Shaking my head roughly, the snow that had been clinging to my hair was flung out. Yet, from the sudden motion, I felt my head grow heavy. Reaching out a hand to steady myself, I tried to stay still to lessen the sudden pain. Why did my head feel so heavy? It was almost as if I were swooned with too much drink.  
  
As my heels clacked along the concrete, I grasped my head to concentrate. I stifled a cry of surprise when my hands were burned lightly when grabbing hold of my forehead. What could have happened that made me like this?  
  
After straightening myself out, I slowly made my way down the sidewalk, trying to keep my balance and think clearly through the opaque haze in my mind. Gradually, my sight began to grow a little more focused and my brain began working through the thick fog. Then, closing my eyes, I tried to remember the events of tonight.  
  
I could see a boy. . . no a man. . . smiling. . . . happy to see me. . . .Who could he be though?  
  
Clenching my eyes shut tighter, I tried to focus more on the picture in my mind, but as I dipped my hands back further into my memory, the identity and appearance of the man only seemed to elude me more, moving further back in my mind. Damn. Now this was frustrating.  
  
With a brief flicker of my eyes, I stared upward at the night sky, eyes aimlessly searching among the stars. With a sigh, I watched as my breath vaporized before me, escaping from my lips like a ghastly apparition, twisting and curling into something too bizarre to recognize. It was almost like with each breath a part of my soul left me.  
  
Leaving such nonsense thoughts behind, I trudged my way toward the hotel I was staying at, my mind still slightly fuzzy. Once I pushed past the doors, I didn't bother to stop to see who was working at the main desk. The guy there didn't seem to mind me either as I stalked past him, his nose stuck in a book.  
  
My head was beginning to hurt again. This time it was beginning to throb.  
  
Each pulse from my heart sent a sharp pain rattling through my skull. I wanted to cry out in agony and collapse to the floor, but I kept on. Next were the stairs.  
  
Dragging my feet up the final top part of the stairs, I searched and, to my relief, found the fake gold paint peeling numbers "22" staring back at me. Lurching forward, I latched onto the door.  
  
Looking down, I grabbed my purse from my side and fumbled around clumsily for my keys. It seemed that it was to no avail though. The keys eluded my grasp and with each passing moment, my frustration and agitation mounted.  
  
"Damn it all," I seethed, my voice growing more frantic, "where in the world are they?"  
  
As my irritation reached a culmination, I felt my vision blur for a moment, white-hot pain jabbing behind my eyes. Closing my eyes, a sudden flicker of a scene was painted on the back of my eyelids.  
  
I saw myself. . . .melting into the wall? No. . .I was moving through it. . .  
  
As the sensation flooded through me, I felt tipsy, lost in the feeling. I reached out to sturdy myself against the door.  
  
Suddenly there was no door beneath my fingers.  
  
Fear gripped me by the heart as paranoia of the free falling moment made my heart race. I met with the floor in a crunching thud.  
  
"Ouch. . . ."  
  
Cursing at my fall, I braced myself on my elbow, pushing myself off the ground. Brushing myself off I stopped abruptly with a sudden pause. I suddenly remembered what had just happened. Whirling around on my heels, I stared at the door.  
  
"What the. . ."  
  
The door was closed. And solid. Very solid.  
  
To say I was stunned was an understatement. I just didn't understand, my mind scrambling frantically to understand what had happened. How could I have fallen. . . . through the door? It. . . .it didn't make any sense. I looked back to the door. Maybe. . .  
  
Slowly, I reached out for the door, my fingers trembling. My eyes closed, I touched for the door.  
  
It was solid underneath my touch.  
  
I sighed irritably to myself. What was I thinking? How could I have moved through a door? But. . . then what was happening to me? Why was it that now, when I was on an important mission everything was becoming strange?  
  
Why was it that when I arrived here, my heartstrings were pulled?  
  
"I can't take this anymore," I breathed out, anger painting my voice in vivid emotions, "None of this shit makes sense!"  
  
Reaching back I felt my fingers curl tightly to my palm. . .before I let it fly toward the door in fury. My eyes flicked open as I felt myself tip. I jerked back just in time to stop from falling forward. Fluttering suddenly erupted in my chest as I stared at the door.  
  
My arm was _through_ the door.  
  
I watched in utter fascination as I pulled my arm slowly back to myself. It was spectacular to watch the fibers of the door bend and warp, molding and shifting around my arm. It was as if the space in the door where my arm snaked through was displaced, moving its very atoms to let my arm pass through.  
  
Then I realized what was happening. I jerked my arm quickly backward and clutched it to my chest. "How. . . how did I do that?"  
  
Suddenly, my back grew cold as numbing chills swept down my spine. I. . . I wasn't alone.  
  
"Yes, Rogue, how _did_ you do that?"  
  
I whipped around on my heels. I didn't need to see his face to know who it was. I knew the voice all to well. The moonlight shined in my room with pale ivory rays, casting pale, soothing shadows in my room. Yet, as he stepped out, the rays seemed to ignite every fear in my heart, his face illuminated.  
  
With a gulp, I stared.  
  
"Shawn?"  
  
~  
  
(Pietro P.O.V.)  
  
"Please. . . just a little bit longer. . ."  
  
Step.  
  
"Rogue. . . .please just wait a little bit more. . ."  
  
Step.  
  
"I wont. . . . lose you again. . ."  
  
Step.  
  
"Never. . . never again."  
  
My legs were burning as I ran, snow rushing beneath me in swift, curling waves. I opened my mouth to gasp for more air, my lungs consuming oxygen greedily. Although, my chest felt like it might burst, I didn't stop. I couldn't stop.  
  
I had to reach Rogue.  
  
With the rhythm of my feet pounding relentlessly along the pavement, I was slowly brought back to the shocking sight that Jean had revealed to me. Even remembering how shocked and frightened Jean's eyes were sent a shiver pricking down my spine.  
  
----Pietro! You must get there quickly! Someone is waiting for her. Someone lethal and set out to do something bad to her.----  
  
. . . lethal and set out to do something bad to her. . . .  
  
As the words swam around in my head, my heart began beating a little faster in my against my chest, a rapid hum inside me. I felt my palms grow sweaty as dark thoughts of what might be waiting for Rogue captured my mind in a sticky, malevolent web.  
  
Swallowing a hard lump in my throat, I tried to suppress my anxious worries and darkened thoughts. I couldn't get caught up in wondering what might happen to Rogue. I had to get there to stop it before it happened. Shaking my head slightly, I looked up to see if I was closer. There. . . just over the hill. . . .the X-Mansion gates!  
  
I had to be close now!  
  
So close, I could see a building coming into view, the neon lit letters H-O- T-E glared back at me with a gleaming ruby. The L letter flickered fickly as if not sure whether to stay on or off.  
  
I was so close. . . . .  
  
Before I came to a sudden halt. . . . .  
  
. .. . . Without willing to. . . .  
  
My eyes widened as I abruptly balked, my feet suddenly rooted to the ground. I let a yelp as the ground zoomed into my view with frightening clarity. The sound of my flesh smacking against the ground only intensified the pain that shot through me when I landed. For a moment, I laid there wincing and seething in pain. Of course it didn't make it better, but it let me relieve all the stress built up inside of me.  
  
After a moment, I calmed down and slowly, clenching my jaw tightly, I braced myself on my elbows. Hot fire jumped along my spine with boiling springs. Biting my bottom lips, I held back a cry that threatened to spill past my lips. Then, bracing myself, I pushed myself to my feet.  
  
Only. . . . it seemed my feet didn't move.  
  
In fact, I couldn't feel the lower half of my body.  
  
A sudden dreadful horror spread through me. For a brief moment, I sat there, trying not to panic. Then, I tried standing up again. No luck. What was wrong with my legs?  
  
Wiggling my toes, I tried to see if I could feel anything. I was only met with a cold feeling of dread washing through me.  
  
I had no feeling in my legs.  
  
Even as I continued to try to operate my legs, there was no responding movement. What was going on?!  
  
I began to try a third attempt to get up when suddenly I was struck by a thought. I may be in a situation, but there was someone that needed my help.  
  
Rogue was in danger.  
  
With a burst of energy, adrenaline searing through my veins, I reached an arm out along the pavement. And pulled myself forward. Then I did it again. And again. And again.  
  
I was reduced to a slow crawl, but I would give up.  
  
"Rogue," I gasped as I pulled myself up the pavement, the sickening slick of my legs sliding along the gravel flooding my ears, "please. . . just wait. . . .a little longer. . . ."  
  
"I wont let them take you away from. . . us. . .me. . . again."  
  
~  
  
Okay. . . So I lied about the explanations. ^_^ I'm so sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! Um. . ahem. . . anywho, I promise, PROMISE there will be lots of good ol' explaining in the next chapter. . . cause. . . that's basically what it's about. Well. . .sorta. -_-. I suppose you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
And for all you guys who have read, I'm sorry it's taking me SOOO long to update. There's been a LOT of stuff going on, so it's been really hard. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by sometime this spring break. Well, I'm getting sleepy and it's late, so I've must say. . . bye!  
  
Next Chapter: Shawn confronts Rogue with a startling secret that may shake her very core. Pietro it. . . almost there. ^_^ And the X-Men. . . uh. . .well let's just say Kurt's starting to wake up.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	17. Deceiver's Embrace

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 17: Deceiver's Embrace  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own it. And I never have!  
  
~  
  
-In this world of confusion, nothing is as it seems.-  
  
~  
  
(Rogue's P.O.V)  
  
The name sounded felt like venom on my tongue.  
  
"Shawn?"  
  
When I had met him my first time, as far back as I can remember, Shawn's always been the cautious type. Considering the kind of business he's in, it's with good reason. The assassinator should never be assassinated. It was one of the first rules I learned when I began this job. Neither assassinated or caught.  
  
The best agent always got away clean free.  
  
So, with my boss, the top agent of the company suddenly came to pay me an unexpected visit, it set off quite a few warning bells in my head. Oh and there was another thing.  
  
He never visited me on my missions.  
  
"Do you need me, Shawn?" I tried my best to keep a reign on the thoughts and emotions that raged through me.  
  
"My dear Roguey," he replied suavely, "I simply came to visit you and see how you were doing on your mission."  
  
There was no way I was buying that bullshit. "I'm doing fine, Shawn. The target should be eliminated soon."  
  
Shawn's gray eyes slipped toward me coolly. "Is that so? I heard you were having some trouble on this one. It _is_ taking you a bit longer to complete this mission than normally."  
  
I bit back at the insult rising in my throat. "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I have Maximoff practically eating out of my hand."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He stared at me critically for a moment as if he were trying to discern if I was telling the truth or not. When his eyes narrowed, I could tell that he wasn't too happy with me. Slowly, he reached into his pocket as he spoke softly to me. "You know Rogue," he mumbled as he began to withdraw his hand, "you are indeed my best agent. And I wouldn't want you to fail something as important as. . .this."  
  
He pulled out a sleek, metal throwing knife. It was his favorite and personal brand.  
  
Tilting the blade, he examined it carefully, letting the moon's beams catch the silver reflection of the thin metal. As the flicker of light flashed over my face, I felt a lump in my throat. He wasn't happy at all.  
  
He only played with his throwing knife when he was ready to kill a person.  
  
"Why would I fail, Shawn?" I couldn't let myself seem scared. He liked it when his victims squealed or squirmed in fear, right before he slit their throat. The faster they grew scared, the quicker he killed them.  
  
Shawn slid a step closer toward me. I didn't move. Shaking his head lightly with a small smile on his face, he looked at me with almost pitiful eyes. "Don't you understand, Roguey?"  
  
The hairs on the back of my neck were beginning to rise.  
  
I shook my head no.  
  
Suddenly, Shawn's soft eyes slanted into harsh slits on his face. Before I could react, he used his demon like speed and found his way behind me. Within only seconds, he wrapped a strong arm around my waist and held me still, ensuring I couldn't escape.  
  
At my neck, I could feel the cold chill of his knife nestled against my skin. I knew if I flinched even the slightest bit that the edge would slice at my jugular and the crimson blood would spill.  
  
I didn't dare breathe.  
  
"You still _don't_ understand do you?" He leaned closer to my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my face as his lips tickled my ear. "You already screwed up."  
  
With that, he threw me toward the ground, the knife catching my cheek with a shallow slice. As I landed, I threw my body over and jumped up, wiping at the blood that was beginning to spill down my cheek. Watching Shawn carefully, I slid back a step or two near my bed, carefully making my way toward the gun under my mattress. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.  
  
But I had to distract him.  
  
"What is this bullshit, Shawn," I seethed through my teeth, the sweetly bitter taste of my blood slipping in my mouth, "I didn't do jack and now you're telling me I already messed up? What's the deal?!"  
  
Shawn's heavy gray eyes yielded no answers as he stared at me. Without watching me, he brought his knife up examined the ruby drops that slid along the surface. I knew that it was now or never. I snaked my arm behind me and reached for the gun.  
  
"I wouldn't grab your gun if I were you, Roguey."  
  
I turned toward him. The expression on my face must have been pure wonder.  
  
He smiled and licked the bloodied blade with an evil grin, "Don't make this worse. . . Roguey."  
  
My heart froze in my chest. How. . . how did he know I was going for it? Or that it was a gun for that matter. I let my hand fall beside me uselessly. With sharp eyes I regarded him cautiously, waiting for some kind of explanation. Whatever it might be.  
  
Flicking his eyes upward from the knife, he looked at me with pseudo coy. His finely combed eyebrows lifted at my frown. A smile lit his face. There was something about the way he acted that was beginning to seriously disturb me.  
  
"Roguey, aren't you tired? I believe you better have a seat. . . .now," he stated calmly, almost as if ordering me.  
  
I was about to retaliate when suddenly I felt my legs grow weak. Before I could even think about that, my head started to pound. Blinding flashes struck in my mind and coursed through me, pain surging in every nerve of my body. I fell to my knees. Grabbing my head, I tried to scream out, but only a deaf shout left my mouth. What was this pain? Where did it come from?  
  
Just before I sagged to the ground in a heap, I felt two smooth hands grab me. I opened my watery eyes and saw a blurry figure in front of me, raising me up from the ground. My body was then deposited into an overstuffed armchair, making me feel like a little doll. A tear ran down my cheek, unwillingly as the pain continued.  
  
A finger touched my face and wiped it away gently. "Now, now Rogue," Shawn's voice whispered, "I told you that you had better sit down."  
  
My eyes felt like they were swelled shut, but somehow I managed to open them to glare at Shawn. "What did you do to me, you bastard," I muttered.  
  
"No need for names Roguey my dear," Shawn flashed a beguiled warm smile, "I simply. . . helped you relax."  
  
"Relax my ass." I wished I could my foot up his ass.  
  
Shawn's thin lips turned into a frown. "Why would you want to hurt me Roguey? That wouldn't be very nice," Shawn's finger jammed into the cut on my cheek, causing me to cry out in pain, "would it?"  
  
Recovering after a few seconds, I suddenly realized what he had said. He asked me why I wanted to hurt him. . . . I didn't tell him that. I looked at him unsteadily. "How did you know I that," I whispered fearfully.  
  
"Let's just say I have many secrets," he smiled.  
  
"Can you. . . Are you a telepath?"  
  
Shawn seemed a bit disturbed at my question. His lips pursed for a moment as if he were searching for the right answer. "No, Rogue," he explained, "not exactly."  
  
"Then how. . ."  
  
"I'm more like the person who if I want you to get up. . . ." He made a motion toward me to get up.  
  
I thought he was insane for a moment, expecting me to get up in this kind of pain. There was no way. . . . Suddenly my legs seemed to flex and stiffen. I felt a gasp in my throat as my body was propelled forward, my bones and muscles working on their own. Then. . .I was standing in front of Shawn, my pain suddenly gone. I stared at him in wonder.  
  
". . . you'll get up."  
  
I tried to move my legs but I found them frozen in place. Screwing my eyes toward him I stared. "How did you do that?"  
  
"My dear Rogue," he sighed, "I'll tell you a little secret." He walked closer toward me until he was only a few inches away. "I'm what some would call. . . a mutant."  
  
I felt my face turn toward him in horror. How could he, my boss, of all people. . . be a mutant? He had sent me on so many missions, some of them where they were actually mutants. He was sending me out to kill some of his own?  
  
"My power is. . . Well, you know those little pulses from your brain that tell your body what to do? Let's just say Rogue, I'm the one who controls those pulses. . .and make them."  
  
I stared blankly at him. Why was he telling me all this?  
  
"You seem surprised Rogue. I bet I know something that will astonish you a bit more," he said with a grin on his face, "I'll tell you a story. I once was a man who could only control one person at a time. Then, I gained a wonderful little helper who helped me control others. . . that or rather their memories, their strengths. . . their powers."  
  
He smiled at me quietly, with knowing eyes.  
  
Grabbing my face in his hands, he hid his face behind a curtain of my hair. "That helper was you," he whispered in my ear.  
  
My head jerked back from him. "What do you mean?!"  
  
He stared at me joyfully. "Haven't you figured it out yet Rogue? You are just like me," he said, "You're a mutant."  
  
The wheels in my head suddenly stopped, the world crashing around my ears. How. . . it wasn't possible. Me. . . a mutant? Shawn must have noticed my stunned glance because he started speaking to me.  
  
"Yes, Rogue, you are a mutant. And what a very special power you have," he spoke as if fascinated with a new toy, "You were the perfect helper for me with your ability to absorb others. You simply touch them and all they are; they're memories, their life. . . their soul. . .all obtainable to you."  
  
Fear spread through me like a virus, pouring through each and every vein. Why did I have such a horrible, fearful power? Why did I have such a curse?  
  
"Don't look so appalled dear," Shawn tried to 'assure' me, "It is quite a special thing. . .Well that is. . .for me."  
  
I looked at him and wondered out loud, "What. . .what could you possibly need me for?"  
  
He seemed satisfied that I asked him. "Why Rogue. . . you were the perfect subject for me. With a little bit of skin contact, you absorbed everything I needed. I've always been a master of pulling the strings and you just happened to be the ideal little puppet. I had heard about you and your wonderful power.  
  
After that, I searched for you everywhere. I finally found you though, in this very city in fact. You were living in that crack-head Xavier's school for freaks. But I sensed you there. I could practically smell you. And that's," he paused for a moment and stared at me, "when I came for you. I feasted on your loneliness and tugged your strings, finally convincing you to leave."  
  
I was too shocked and let him continue. He combed through some of my hair and I felt my arms go numb when I tried to push him away. I was paralyzed.  
  
"I had a bit of interference from some other brats, but finally I got you onto that train and up to the company. You practically leaped into my arms when I told you that I had a cure for your power. I showed you into the company and you never left. But. . .we had to do a bit of. . . convincing before you became a permanent member. When I lifted the haze off your mind, you attacked us. I found a way to shut you up."  
  
"I simply cut off your powers."  
  
He then reached into his pocket and withdrew a small handheld controller. It had a flashing red light that bleeped in his hand. Dangling it before me, he explained, "This helped me do it. You see, when we got you we inserted a serum into your body. The chemical components were strong enough to influence the halt of your powers, yet subtle enough to change with a slight electrical manipulation.  
  
We also planted a small electrical charge unit inside your hand. One press of the button and the charge goes off, giving you simply the feeling of being light-headed."  
  
Without being able to move, I simply stared at him. He. . .he controlled me? All this time he was controlling me?  
  
"Why did you do this to me?"  
  
Shawn sighed, "For your powers dear. That and because you were easy to manipulate. When I found you, you were already in the pits of depression. Bringing you here, I went through your mind and did a critical job. I erased all your memories of before, or rather I hid them from you. If you ever began getting clues or started to remember something, a migraine would seize you and I would be notified."  
  
Flipping a hand through his hair, Shawn bit at his bottom lip. "With you memories returning and. . .well. . .a little mess up with your powers, I'm afraid were going to have to go through another eradication session. At least of your memories. After all," he said with a smile, "I don't want to lose my best agent."  
  
With that said, he grabbed arm lightly. "Let's go back to the company Roguey."  
  
My heart pounded in my chest. I had to get away. There was no way I was going back with this freak. I concentrated on moving my legs, my arms. . . .just moving. Concentrated all my energy.  
  
Suddenly I felt a sudden twitch in my leg.  
  
Opening my eyes, I saw Shawn struggling a bit, focusing on me. I imagined myself running toward the door. Slowly, my feet began to move and I was able to pick up speed. Reaching out, I shoved the struggling Shawn down with my shoulder and threw open the door. I raced down the steps, clattering down as fast as I could. My heart sped in my chest like never before.  
  
I was on the last step. . . .  
  
The guy at the desk was gone.  
  
I pushed through the door and ran into the snow. . . .  
  
I was almost away. . .  
  
Then I heard him.  
  
"Rogue, get your ass back over here."  
  
Suddenly, my legs jerked to a halt and nearly threw me off balance before they turned and started walking me back to where I had come. As I saw Shawn's victorious grin, my eyes widened. "N. . No!"  
  
Shawn's eyes narrowed dangerously as I approached him. "No need for shouting."  
  
My lips instantly shut and I was then there, standing in front of him. With a slight huff, he picked my unresponsive body up, wrapping his arms around the crook of my legs and neck. Looking up at him, I tried to scream, but they were muffled by my sealed lips. He gave me a smile and planted a soft kiss on my forehead and muttered, "Sleep dear Rogue. Sleep."  
  
I struggled as long as I could to stay awake as he carried me to his car, parked around the corner. Laying me in his back seat he slammed the door shut and climbed in, the roar of the engine seeming only like a faint purr from far away. Everything was growing distant. . . All far away.  
  
"You'll be back home in no time, Roguey."  
  
It was the last thing I heard before the darkness embraced me.  
  
~  
  
Wow. I actually updated. . . YEAH! ^_^ Amazing I know. Sorry it took F-O-R- E-V-E-R to update. I've been so busy lately and plus it took me forever to get past the writer's block on this story. Ah well, I got one up now didn't I?  
  
Anywho, now that you guys have a bit of an explanation I hope that you understand it a bit further. I know that I've been confusing you guys to no end, but I'll try my best to explain. As for the switch with the powers, you'll see that in probably the next chapter or 2. I know this story is ending. I probably have about 3 maybe 4 (absolute tops) chapters left. I hope you guys have enjoyed it.  
  
I'm just thankful that people read it and didn't give up on me. ^_^ Thanks. . . .  
  
Well until the next chapter,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. The next chapter will have Pietro's P.O.V. and will include more explanations. Especially on what happened to Pietro. Though I'm sure you've guessed it by now. 


	18. Deadly Encounter

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 18: Deadly Encounter  
  
Disclaimer: No.  
  
~  
  
(Pietro's P.O.V.)  
  
I had always loved running as a child.  
  
There was a certain thrill of having the ground rush past you at an amazing rate, the air flushing past you in a stupendous symphony of noise. The wind whipping off your face. . .  
  
It truly was a spectacular wonder. . . .  
  
And knowing I couldn't perform something I had always done. . . unnerved me just a little bit. The lack of feeling in my legs forced me to a slow, trudging crawl on the ground toward Rogue's spotted location. Jean's message continued to haunt me as I vainly tried to crawl faster.  
  
-Someone lethal and set out to do something bad to her.-  
  
This slow trudge was beginning to wear down on my mind. How could I, the former "speed demon" of Bayville, be reduced to this dreadfully slow pace? It was agonizing.  
  
But. . . I couldn't just stop. . .  
  
I had to save Rogue.  
  
"Come on Pietro," I cursed.  
  
shiff. . . .  
  
thud. . .  
  
shiff. . .  
  
thud. . .  
  
Suddenly, through the shuffling of my body, I was cut off when I heard a squealing scream of tires, spinning and sharply turning in the snow. I looked up for a moment and saw a large black car speeding quickly down the road, white waves of icy water spitting wildly underneath the tires.  
  
There was something odd emitting from the car. . . a familiar feeling. . .  
  
Then I noticed that the car was slowing down, the loud roar of the engine dwindling to a soft, waiting purr. The darkly tainted windows pealed down slowly and I knew that whoever was in the car was stopping for me.  
  
But I knew it wasn't for good intentions.  
  
A pale face appeared from the darkness. For some reason I wasn't able to see the upper half of his face. I seemed only able to see the darkly tainted smile on the man's face. I only said it was a man because his chuckle before he slid the window down was too heavy for a woman.  
  
I stared up as far as I could. There was something that was truly bugging me about this man.  
  
"Why hello, my dear man," his pearly teeth flexed, "Having some trouble are we?"  
  
I bit my tongue lightly from retorting.  
  
The man leaned forward more and I saw his smoky gray eyes fall down to me, his grin growing larger. "Now, Maximoff," the man suddenly whispered, to my surprise, "No need for rudeness."  
  
"How. . . how do you know my name?"  
  
The man suddenly reached into his car and disappeared in the darkness. He reappeared with a cigarette on his lips. A flame appeared in his hand from a small lighter that bit onto the end of his cigarette and sizzled. With a slow exhale, thin slithering fumes issued forth through his clenched teeth. "Pietro Maximoff, you should have figured it out by now."  
  
I was silent to his statement.  
  
"Foolish man," he glared down at me, "My dear Roguey has been tracing you down the day she got here. Unfortunately she screwed up, because of you."  
  
He flicked off a bit of his cigarette out the window, the ashes fluttering close to my gaping mouth.  
  
"And now my dear fellow, I have to say good-bye," he reached into his coat and withdrew some metal piece, the moonlight catching it's metal surface, "Oh, and yes," he turned slightly and faced toward the back, "Say good-bye to your foolish friend, Roguey."  
  
My eyes widened as I heard him mention her name. I looked toward the back as he indicated and watched as the window slid down silently. My breath stuck in my throat.  
  
There was the girl, no the woman, I had been dreaming about for years.  
  
Her pale face gleamed down at me as it had just a few minutes ago at the party.  
  
Lips once ruby red paled oddly.  
  
Her beautiful emerald jewels stared at me blankly as if a doll.  
  
She was. . . . empty.  
  
"Good-bye Pietro Maximoff," she stated simply, as if answering a math question.  
  
"Rogue. . . . .," her name slipped off my lips in a hushed whisper.  
  
Then, just for a moment, I saw something flicker in her eyes. A startled and frightened glimmer returned to her eyes and her lips quivered as if she was startled awake from a nightmare. She turned to me and reached out lightly for a moment, shivering.  
  
She was terrified.  
  
"Pietro. . . h. . help. . m. . me. . .," she breathed.  
  
Suddenly she was cut off and her eyes snapped shut as did her lips, almost as if sewn shut. Her figure slipped from my view and the window jerked upwards to seal her away from my sight.  
  
I flicked my eyes back to the man. He was glaring toward the back seat, his forehead slightly riddled with wrinkles. Concentrating on something, he cursed lightly before turning back to me. "Well, Mr. Maximoff, it's been fun, but I'm afraid the carnival is over."  
  
He drew his hand out the window.  
  
A silver gun glittered like a jewel in the moonlight.  
  
He grinned. . .  
  
"Bang."  
  
. . . .and fired at me.  
  
~  
  
Blowing off his gun, the man smiled down at the still man lying next to his car, a pool of blood creeping around his body and mingling with the white snow.  
  
"Good-bye, Mr. Maximoff."  
  
With a dark laugh, the man pulled away, tossing his cigarette butt out the window near the disheveled body. Revving up the engine, the black car raced off. Little did the man notice the bloodied body quiver with movement. . . . .  
  
~  
  
(Pietro's P.O.V.)  
  
"Shit."  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a bit of my blood around me. Shifting slightly, I reached with my hand and felt my shoulder. I hissed and winced when my fingers pried at the hole in my shoulder.  
  
Sliding, I sat upwards and reached into my pocket, withdrawing my handkerchief. I knew it wouldn't do much, but I had to try and stop the bleeding. Clenching my teeth, I rapidly pressed on the wound. When the bleeding started to diminish a bit, I ripped a bit of my shirt and wrapped it tightly around the wound.  
  
"Damn," I muttered to myself, "that freaking hurt."  
  
It was a good thing I thought to dodge it though, I thought. I knew he had aimed for my head, but shifting to the right had left me with just a bullet in my shoulder. I had to get it out soon though.  
  
Unconsciously I dragged my feet to myself. And to my amazement, . . . . they moved. I flexed my toes in wonder and jumped to my feet, trying not to jangle my shoulder any more than I had to.  
  
Suddenly it occurred to me.  
  
Rogue seemed like she was being controlled when I last saw her. There was definitely something wrong. And seeing her just faint like that wasn't too right either. That man. . . he must have done something. Had some kind of power. He must have done it to me also.  
  
"Stupid bastard," I spat, "He's going to pay for that."  
  
Clutching my shoulder lightly, I ran as quickly as I could to the only place I knew where I could get some immediate help. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew that I was going to need some help getting Rogue back. And since none of my old buddies were really in town there was only one place I could go.  
  
And it was the last place I wanted to see.  
  
The X-Men Mansion.  
  
~  
  
Okay. . . um. . . I know that was extremely short and lame, but I just wanted to get another chapter out of the way. I'm really getting excited because I'm close to actually FINISHING A STORY! YEAH! ^_^  
  
Um. . .  
  
Anyways. . .  
  
I'm really thankful, as always, to those who continue to review on this story and read this piece of crap. Truly encouraging, I must say.  
  
Oh! And I made a little screw up in the chapters. When Shawn explained his powers to Rogue, he said he could only control one person. . .and well. . . he was kinda controlling both Rogue and Pietro at the same. . .uh. . time. Sorry. :P. It will be changed to where he can control a few people but his control is weaker.  
  
Um. . . I think I'm done.  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx. ^_^ 


	19. Devilish Mind

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 19: Devilish Mind  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own the show.  
  
~  
  
-The most evil mind is always clever.-  
  
~  
  
W. . . where am I?  
  
As the question ran through my mind, I felt something bitter in my mouth It had an odd metallic flavor to it as the foreign taste swirled about my tongue. I tried to open my mouth to spit it out. But my tongue felt heavy and thick, like dried cotton in my mouth.  
  
Wh. . . What was going on?  
  
I tried to open my eyes, but they felt puffy and sealed shut. Reaching up, I attempted to rub my eyes.  
  
But I never felt my fingertips touch my face.  
  
My heart suddenly beat a little faster against my chest. Wh. . Why couldn't I move my hands? As I tried again, I felt cold metal bite into the flesh of my wrists. Forcing my eyes open, I tried to focus in on the room I was being held in.  
  
In my hazy vision, I could make out a pale light, flickering lightly in a corner. The erratic light illuminated a small metal tray atop a table. Several. . . interesting instruments lay organized neatly on its surface. I hadn't seen many blades like these before. I felt a shiver run down my spine as my eyes glazed over a particularly wicked looking one with a several small hooks.  
  
This couldn't be good.  
  
My head suddenly tipped forward involuntarily. Ivory locks, mingled with brunette tresses fell forward. With several strands sticking to my lipstick, I suddenly began to breath shallowly. I couldn't explain it, but I felt. . . so. . tired. Like I hadn't slept in years.  
  
Why. . .was. . . I. . so tired?  
  
"Hello, my dear Rogue."  
  
The slick voice sent an unnerving chill through my body and brought me back to focus. Opening my heavy eyes, I focused on the son of a bitch. In the dancing light, I saw his thin lips curl into a sly grin.  
  
"I hope your sleepiness is wearing off. We have many things to do and several ways to play the game. . ."  
  
He was trying to intimidate me. . . and it was working. Shit. . . I couldn't let him see me like that though. . . If he did. . .  
  
Well . . I wouldn't be in good condition for long.  
  
"I'm wide awake, Shawn," I mumbled, somewhat slurring my words, "And I'm ready to play whatever game you intend. And just a warning, I don't lose easily."  
  
Shawn grinned, casting his eyes toward mine. Reaching out a hand he laid it on my jaw. "Good," he murmured, stroking my jaw line with his finger, "That's just what I wanted to hear. . . ."  
  
Oh damn.  
  
Dropping his gaze from mine, I watched dizzily as he looked down at the instruments. Reaching out his long, pale fingers, he caressed the handles lightly, almost admiring each and every curve with careful scrutiny.  
  
But the thing that scared me the most was the glint in his eyes. Something akin to the looks of an excited child with a new pleasure seeped into my vision.  
  
"Do you like what you see?"  
  
Jerking my head upward, I saw him watching me. "What?"  
  
"Do you like my tools?"  
  
What was I supposed to say to something like that? "I never preferred cutting tools myself. . . too messy."  
  
Shawn looked a bit disappointed, his lips dipping into a false frown. "Really? That's too bad. . ."  
  
His fingers suddenly curled around the handle of a scalpel. Holding it loosely by his side, he slowly approached me. I wasn't sure what I was attached to, but it felt like a metal gurney. Either way, I wasn't going to be getting away any time soon. There was only one way to stop him besides violence. . .  
  
"Shawn. . . what are you doing?"  
  
Shaking his head lightly, Shawn seemed to almost laugh as he twirled the knife playfully. "Oh my dear, dear Rogue . . . don't you know? You have become quite the fool in this mission. Is it because you have slowly regained some of your past? Or is it something else? A past friend?  
  
Or perhaps something. . . more?"  
  
He was suddenly by my side, his lips close to my ear.  
  
"Perhaps. . . a lover?"  
  
The knife blade tickled the flesh of my neck.  
  
As an involuntary shiver ran through me, Shawn's lips pulled into a bemused, yet angry grin. Dragging the knife point lightly across my neck, he whispered huskily in my hair, "Yes. . . , I think that was it. You were. . . distracted. Let's just say. . .  
  
The blade turned sharply upon the veins in my neck.  
  
"I need to teach you a lesson. . . ."  
  
His smile turned dark as the knife pierced lightly and drew some blood. Tipping forward he kissed the spot where I bled tenderly.  
  
"A lesson. . . indeed. . ."  
  
~  
  
Another P.O.V.  
  
I hated this place.  
  
It drove me up the wall that I was reduced to asking help from them. . . the X-Men.  
  
Damn it! Damn it!  
  
As I hit the button on the gates, I felt my pride ripped from me. . . . but. . . this was for Rogue. . .  
  
"Zz. . . Who is it?. . .Zz"  
  
"Don't screw with me, Xavier. You know who it is."  
  
The intercom responded after a pause. "Zz. . . What do you want, Mr. Maximoff? . . . Zz"  
  
"I would. . . I need your. . I need your help."  
  
If he asked me one more question I think I would just have to run in there and hit him. This was degrading and aggravating.  
  
"Are you going to help me or not, old man?"  
  
The gates opened with a click.  
  
I prayed that I'd be able to stay calm and get through this.  
  
~  
  
"AaA. . Aa. . . AgGHh!"  
  
Another scream ripped through me as another blade ripped through my flesh.  
  
My breathing grew shallow as I glared at Shawn. The knife he held was dripping with scarlet. My blood.  
  
Shit. . . this was starting to hurt.  
  
"So. . .," Shawn smiled behind a wolfish grin, "How do you like my game, Roguey?"  
  
I felt the blood in my mouth seep to my lips.  
  
He stepped closer and let me take a closer look at his wicked tool. "Do you wish to stop this foolishness now? Don't you want to be part of my team once again? Don't you want to forget your past and be here. . with me?  
  
His eyes locked with mine in a challenging grin, "Don't you wish be an assassin again. . . my favorite?"  
  
I felt the revulsion reach its limit and I spat the blood in my mouth at him.  
  
Pausing, he rose a hand and wiped it away calmly. Behind his mask of crimson, I saw a demon smiling at me.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice," he whispered as he picked up another tool.  
  
~  
  
Pietro P.O.V.  
  
My steps faltered as I grew closer to the mansion doors. This was. . . too strange for me. The doors swung open and pulled me in like two wooden arms. They slammed behind me with a slam and I felt myself nearly jump.  
  
Constraining the urge to run out, I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned as I detected movement from the stairs. My eyes watched as two legs steadily made their way down the stairs.  
  
Cyclops.  
  
"What are you doing here, Maximoff?!" he yelled, raising a hand to his glasses.  
  
Suddenly a voice rang through my head, with such a force that it rattled my teeth in my skull.  
  
^He came here asking for help, Scott. Do not attack him.^  
  
I watched with narrowed eyes as the professor made his way toward us, his chair silently strolling across the marble floors. His steely eyes met mine with an even stare as I returned it fully. Wrinkles appeared lightly in his forehead as he raised his hands to form a fleshly arch.  
  
"And what aid do you need exactly, Mr. Maximoff?"  
  
I let my fingernails dig into the flesh of my palm as I took a sigh. Come on Pietro, I thought, you have to do this. . .  
  
I opened my eyes and looked at Xavier.  
  
. . . For Rogue.  
  
"I. . . I need to save Rogue. . ."  
  
Xavier's hardened stare suddenly crumbled away into a surprised compassion. He leaned forward in his wheelchair and seemed to concentrate on me. He fell back in a stunned stupor.  
  
"So. . . . he's. . .back. . ."  
  
I shot a glance at Xavier. "Who's back," I demanded sharply.  
  
He reached a hand up to his forehead and braced himself lightly, staring into the space of the floor. "A man. . . I. . .I met him before. . . Just a while ago. . ."  
  
"Who are you talking about?!" I ran over to his chair and clutched his shirt in my fist, forcing him to look at me.  
  
"Professor!" I heard Cyclops shout, but I was to bothered by the look on Xavier's face.  
  
It was twisted in a sort of pitying and half horrified manner. I dropped him back in his chair before Summers reached me, his eyes still on mine.  
  
"I'm sorry Pietro. . . I. . . I don't know if I can help you. . ."  
  
"What do you mean," I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in exasperation, "You have a school of mutants! How could you not help me?!"  
  
He turned his glance from mine. "They. . they wouldn't be able to deal with his power. . He's too strong."  
  
"Who are you talking about?! Answer me!"  
  
Xavier cast his eyes toward mine gravely. "His name is Shawn Screouy. He. . . he came here a few years ago. . Just before Rogue left in fact. . . To. . to collect some of our students. He said that he would take care of them, he just wanted to somewhat 'adopt' them for a little while. I didn't trust him and tried to scan his mind but. . .  
  
He cast his eyes up at me.  
  
. . . there was something different about him. He had a mental block and seemed to realize my scan. He grew angry and left, promising I would be sorry. . . . A few months later. . Rogue left. I suppose that's what he meant. . ."  
  
I felt my insides twist into knots. That's who Rogue was with. . right now? That's who took her?  
  
"What exactly is his power?"  
  
Xavier shuddered for a moment and looked at me. "His power is like mine, mind control in some ways, but to a further limit. He controls every fiber of the person he has in his power. I may be able to make people move or do what I want, but. . . . Shawn is different. . . .  
  
. . . He takes over them. . and almost becomes them. He slowly obliterates all memories, all thing of the past, wiping them out to leave an empty shell, a soul less corpse who is. . . in a sense. . . another vessel for Shawn to dominate and thrive in.  
  
He consumes their entire being and destroys it."  
  
My breath froze on my lips.  
  
Rogue. . . was being controlled by him? She was his prisoner? I turned toward Xavier deftly. His expression was hard and serious. I could tell he was contemplating something.  
  
"Maximoff. . . Pietro. . .Do you. . . do you have true feelings for Rogue?"  
  
I felt a brush of anger slather my face in a hot blush.  
  
"Of course! Not that it's any of your business, but yes! Yes, I do."  
  
He turned toward me.  
  
"Then you may be the only hope for Rogue's last shred of humanity she has left to hold onto our world."  
  
~  
  
YeaH! Done at last. I PROMISE I'm finishing this story. It has been aggravating for ages and I will end this FINALLY. For those of you (who number few apparently. . . ah well) who continue to read this, I THANK YOU VERY, VERY MUCH!  
  
I appreciate with all my heart. I do hope that you will be nice enough to review. I appreciate all criticism, comments, or just plain reviews. But if you are going to complain, please tell me what you thought I did wrong and how I might improve. Improvement is always needed. ^_^  
  
Anywho, in the next chapter, Pietro and the X-Men crew will find Shawn and (hopefully, if I get there) combat!  
  
Until then,  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	20. Fractured and Sewn

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 20: Fractured and Sewn  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I think you know the facts.

-

NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope this chapter will make some people happy who have continued to read this. This is the final chapter, but mind you, there's an epilogue.  
  
----There will be no labeling of P.O.V.'s in this one. I think you guys are smart enough to figure it out. If you're not sure, check at the bottom real quick.

-

If you were to travel along the roads, you might think everything was peaceful in the world. A blanket of snow, laid out by the heavens stretched over the land as far as the eye could see.  
  
Yes, it was calming. . . . but deceiving.  
  
It muffled out the screams coming from that dark building on the corner. From the room where the blinds were drawn and sealed the dim lit room in shadow. No one could see the man remove the iron clasps from the pale wrists. Nor the malevolent grin that spread across his face as the girl stood before him, her eyes glassy and doll like.  
  
Reaching up to his face, he scrubbed at the dried mask of scarlet for a moment before reaching for the doll's wrist. He pulled her away from the metal gurney where she had been moments before and brushed her crusted hair away from her face. His fingers lingered lightly on her cheek, brushing it deftly.  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
With the face of a red devil, he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, lingering even longer. Withdrawing, he grabbed her chin roughly and jerked it upward toward his face. Brushing his fingers again along her face, he mumbled with a smile, "I know you're still in there my dear Rogue. I know you can hear me. . . but don't worry, as soon as you stop being so disobedient, I let you come back out."  
  
He searched her eyes and was only met with an unseeing gaze. "Yes, don't you worry. Once we finish off these pests, and you have learned your place, I'll let you come back out of that hole in your mind."  
  
Dropping his hand, the man's eyes grew darker. "You must realize that you belong to no one else but me. . . not even yourself."  
  
The light flickered out as the man laughed coldly at the sight of the girl's emotionless face. . . . . .  
  
But. . . no one knew of it. . . no one saw or heard it. . . . For who cared about the struggles of mutants?

-

b-b-b-dum. . . b-b-b-dum. . . b-b-b-dum. . . b-b-b-dum. . .  
  
I watched agitatedly as Maximoff drummed his long, pale fingers continuously along the arm of the chair he was sitting in. I bit my tongue, trying not to shout certain. . .expletive words . . .  
  
b-b-b-dum. . . b-b-b-dum. . . b-b-b-dum. . . b-b-b-dum. . .  
  
No, I had to be calm. I couldn't let him get to me. Especially not now when-  
  
B-B-B-Dum. . . B-B-B-Dum. . . B-B-B-Dum. . . B-B-B-Dum. . .  
  
I couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Maximoff! Cut it out!" I heard myself shout angrily, "We're not in a damn marching band!"  
  
Pietro looked at me with a steely gaze. Eyes blazing, his lips thinned across his mouth in a baleful frown. "I wouldn't be this way if we were gone by now."  
  
"The professor is locating Rogue. Can't you stay still for more than two minutes?!"  
  
"Not when Rogue's life is on the line," he bit back at me.  
  
I sighed and plopped back down into my chair. There was no way I would be able to get through to him. Not like this. I brought my hand up to my face in exasperation. We were getting no where as a team.  
  
Gazing through the gaps of my fingers, I saw his ruby colored head swivel away, his fingers drumming faster now. Geeze. . . when had things become so. . . so different?  
  
Everything was changed now.  
  
Sure, I was still a teacher at the Xavier institute as I had started right after high school. . . but. . . why'd everything seem to fall apart now? The X-Men weren't as great as they used to be. The rays of glory that had made us all so proud to serve the professor in our crusade to save mutant kind. . . . had faded. It seemed as if everything we had fought for. . . was destroyed.  
  
Our purpose to serve humanity and mutant kind alike. . . . had flickered out.  
  
The world rejected us. I think that we had all expected it. . .but. .when it actually happened. . . it was bad. . . worse than we had thought it would be. The friends we had known before looked at us with fear and disgust, their lips whispering wicked little secrets. It was too much.  
  
Now we were forced to hole up in our house. Even going to the super market downtown, we had to use one of the professor's disguises to ease the fear from others seeing us. I looked over at Maximoff aimlessly. He certainly had changed. We all had, but I don't think I noticed as much a change in anyone as much as him. I could see his face had grown sharper, more cold. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at the door the professor had left through, leaving me with the impression of a calculating, businessman, deriving no pleasure from life.  
  
How could one person's disappearance destroy all of us?  
  
My thoughts continued to wonder on our broken future when suddenly a voice broke through my reverie.  
  
-Scott, please answer the door.-  
  
I shook my head and firmly adjusted my glasses. -But who's there, sir?-  
  
-You'll see. . . -  
  
I noticed Pietro staring at me oddly, but I simply pointed toward my head as I stood up to the door. I wasn't sure what to expect when I answered the door, but I certainly was surprised.  
  
"Hey ruby eye, you gonna let us in or not?"  
  
X-Men. . . and the old Brotherhood gang. . . together? . . . At the front door?  
  
"Uh. . . yeah, sure. Sorry," I flushed and quickly jerked to the side, pulling the door open.  
  
They flooded in through the door and into the room. A bit dazed, I shut the door behind them at watched the proceedings. I watched the X-Men gather into the room, a huddled bunch, talking and chatting. Turning my eyes toward the other side of the room, I saw the Brother Hood, staring at the floor in their awkward circle. The tension between them was thick like the humidity of a hot summer's day.  
  
Todd's eyes were flicking back and forth nervously about the group, his hands like jittery rats, crawling up and down his arms. Freddy, wow. . . he certainly looked different. His massive arms were sculpted and strong, bulging like thick tree trunks in his expensive coat. I had heard of his books being big, but now I saw it now myself in his classy clothes.  
  
Yet, seeing his goofy grin, I could tell that he was still his old self. Lance was different too. He had cut his hair shorter, pulling it back in a short ponytail. I also saw that he had finally gotten glasses. Kitty had told me that his headaches were bad when he used his powers, but I guess he found that now he needed glasses just for reading.  
  
All of them were talking and reminiscing when I suddenly found Kitty slip off from Lance's arm and stroll over to our group. I grinned when I saw a gaudy ring glitter off her finger. I knew it wasn't hers by the size and glanced over to Lance who was laughing at something Todd said.  
  
"I see you all made it."  
  
Everyone turned and I saw the professor role out from around the corner, watching everyone with careful eyes. No one spoke as he finally stopped in front of us.  
  
"I know you're all wondering why you are here," his eyes combed over us gravely, "I have called you here to help us fight. We are fighting to get back a member we had lost. . . . ."  
  
As I saw everyone listening to the professor with rapt attention, I felt something stir in my mind. Maybe things weren't so different after all. Maybe we hadn't changed as much as I'd thought.  
  
That's when the world fell down around our ears.

-

"My dear puppet. . . let's go have some fun with those annoying pests, shall we."  
  
He grabbed the small white hand, and led her forward. "Yes," he murmured, looking forward toward the huge mansion they were approaching, "this should be fun."

-

Screams ripped through the air like harpies of ancient lore. I reached up my hand to my forehead and felt it come away with a slick pop. Something ran down my palm, slippery and wet. When the windows shattered, a shard must have caught my forehead, spilling blood over my eyes. I glared through the crimson haze at the doors.  
  
A figure stood outlined in all the chaos. Obsidian marbles fell about the room in a dull stare. With a tattered dress wrapped around a pale frame, the figure looked like a doll. A white foot stepped forward, oblivious of the glass fragments littering the floor. As I wiped more blood from my eyes, the figure came into sharper clarity.  
  
"R. . . Rogue?"  
  
I stared, startled for a moment before I jumped up. I ran only two feet before I heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Pietro stop!"  
  
I halted obligingly at the sharp, crisp tone. Turning, I saw Xavier roll closer to me, rotating between the crouching bodies around the room. His face was stern as he glared at Rogue. A frustration rose inside me. But before I could respond, he rose his hand, and spoke, never taking his eyes of Rogue.  
  
"Pietro, I know what you're thinking, but don't do it. It's not her."  
  
My eyes blazed and I pointed in her direction, "What the heck are you talking about?!  
  
She's right there!"  
  
Xavier shook his head. "No, Pietro. . . that's only a shell."  
  
I couldn't decide what was crazier. The fact that Rogue was finally standing in front of me, within grasp once again or that Xavier was not blabbering about Rogue being a "shell."  
  
Eyes narrowing, Xavier frowned. "She isn't there Pietro. Everything you knew about her . . . . is gone. She's just a puppet."  
  
My eyes flicked back to Rogue. Something crashed inside as I watched her dull eyes. I couldn't stop staring at her, even as I heard Xavier speak beside me. "Shawn, come out. I know you're here."  
  
I turned to him. Shawn? Glancing back I saw a tremble ripple through Rogue's still form. A clapping suddenly echoed through the room. Everyone was up now, staring at the door to see who was clapping. A tall man showed up beside Rogue.  
  
"I applaud you Charles," he stopped and rested a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "But that prying little mind of yours is going to get you hurt someday."  
  
So that was the little shit that had shot me, his hand grasping Rogue's shoulder. I felt my hand ball up into a fist unintentionally. "Damn him," I seethed through my teeth.  
  
Suddenly, the man known as Shawn turned to me and shook his finger like a chastising mother. I was startled to see Rogue's form raise a hand and mimic him in sync. "Now that wasn't very nice," he said darkly, his voice speaking from her darkly painted lips.  
  
"Rogue. . . . what happened to you?"  
  
The cold voice cut through my questioning like a knife in butter, "Her personality, her essence. . . her mind. . . . . . . it's all mine."  
  
A burst of adrenaline laced through me and I rushed forward. "Rogue!"  
  
Shawn suddenly snapped his fingers and I watched as Rogue threw up her hands. A wave of power shot forth from her and smacked us all backwards. As I hit the wall, I heard the crunch of metal crash by my ear. Struggling to push myself up against the wall of gravity, I opened my eyes blearily. Rogue's hair flew about her face as another gravity field was released from her fingertips.  
  
"Kitty, come up through the floor and surprise her!"  
  
I turned and saw Scott shout, just as Kitty sank through the ground. Suddenly she phased through the floor and grabbed for Rogue's ankle. Kitty's hand fell through as if Rogue were a ghost. Rogue jumped and disappeared with a flash. Sulfur and brimstone lit up inside my nose as she suddenly reappeared, her eyes burning crimson. A beam fled from her eyes and struck at where Kitty's head was. Kitty phased up from the ground and leaped backwards, only to be struck by another beam that sent her spinning to the floor.  
  
As static appeared and danced around Rogue's fingertips, I heard Shawn laugh and exclaim with glee, "You fools can't hurt my Rogue. She has all your powers combined! Controlling my little puppet with all this power is too easy."  
  
He pointed his finger in our direction, and the bolts jumped from her fingers and shot in toward us. Dodging the deadly assault, I watched Freddy charge forward like a lumbering bear, ready for the kill. Just as he lunged forward with a huge, meaty paw, Rogue's eyes slid back into her skull until only the whites of her eyes were showing. Her hands darted out toward the floor. The ground buckled and rippled under her control and like a wave beneath the ground, a huge swell threw Freddy onto his back with a crunch.  
  
I heard a savage roar of fury and saw Lance use his own powers to send the rippling ground in her direction. Sensing danger, Rogue's eyes flashed and she flew up into the air, avoiding the crater that settled in her previous place. She raised a hand toward Lance and I watched in horror as he started rising up into the air, struggling and panicking at the loss of ground. Rogue made a fist and I heard Lance scream out in pain as he shook. A bit of blood dribbled from his nose as he gasped.  
  
"Everybody get down!" I whirled around just in time to see Evan launch a barrage of his spikes toward Rogue. Smacking against the floor, I felt the air leave my lungs. My eyes turned up to see Rogue move in a blur of black and white, Lance having been forgotten and crumpled on the ground beside Kitty's body.  
  
Suddenly, a burst of wind rippled over me, forcing me to shield my eyes. I heard a muffled shout and the sickening crack of bones breaking. Evan folded in half like an empty bag of chips under Rogue's kick. His eyeballs rolled back and he slumped to the ground.  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
Turning, I saw that it was Shawn who had yelled out Rogue's name in panic. Todd had jumped at him, an anger burning in his eyes as he lunged for the man's throat, his hand reaching out for his jugular.  
  
He didn't make it.  
  
Todd struggled in the air as Rogue held out a hand, halting his descent. She threw her hand in the direction of the wall. I watched as Todd smacked into the wall, the air forced out of his lungs as he slid down and plopped down onto the floor, unconscious. Amongst all this, I felt frozen and powerless, watching the woman destroy all my allies. I couldn't dare lay a hand on her in violence. So, I stood there, struggling to decide whether I should fight and potentially hurt the woman I love or continue to let her hurt my friends.  
  
I didn't have much time to think as Rogue was suddenly thrown against the wall. Cracks splintered along the walls from the impact. I saw Jean with her hands out toward Rogue, concentrating with all her effort to hold her there. Rogue raised a hand and I heard Scott shout as his glasses were ripped off his face. Red beams shot from his eyes, uncontrolled and destructive. With a simple twist of her hand, Scott twirled and his beam shot around haphazardly.  
  
Jean, hearing his yell, turned around just in time to see, Scott twirl in her direction. She didn't have time to scream before she hit the floor.  
  
Rogue, unhindered by Jean now, slipped down from the wall. I suddenly heard Shawn laughing. His face was broken by a malevolent grin. An ire beyond any I had felt before fired through my veins and engulfed my being like nothing before. He was the cause of all this! He was the one destroying my friends one by one! He was using Rogue as a source of that power, making her destroy everyone and everything she had known and loved. Damn him!  
  
My legs worked on their own as I raced toward him, my fist arched back to hit him. I was going to knock that stupid grin of his face! Then I'd make sure he would never be able to carry on a legacy of e-  
  
I was knocked away before I could touch the freaking bastard. The skin of my back screamed in pain as I scraped along the floor. Looking up, I saw Rogue floating above me, her hand in my direction. She started to lift me off my feet when a beam hit her from the back. I tumbled to the ground and watched as Rogue, as she glared down at the stumbling Summers. His aim had been just lucky enough to hit her at that moment.  
  
Shawn smiled, and I watched that smile grow on Rogue's face as if it were a photograph. She dropped to the ground and grabbed Summers' glasses. Walking toward him, her shape shifted and altered.  
  
As she stopped in front of Summers, she reached out a smooth hand and stopped the boy. He shook and shivered, his eyes clenched shut. "Here Scott," her voice whispered, "Let me put your shades on."  
  
Summers seemed relieved. "Jean, I'm so glad to hear you voice," he mumbled with a sigh of reprieve as he allowed her to slip on his shades, "I thought that I had knocked you. . . out. . ."  
  
He suddenly cut off when he had opened his eyes just in time to see Rogue's form twist and morph back into shape. He leaped backwards, but not in time to avoid Rogue's savage punch to his gut. Gasping, he fell down and floundered.  
  
I was the only one left standing now. I watched her as she monitored Scott, the impious grin of Shawn's still on her face. I heard him laugh and yell with wicked delight, "This is too good! Too good! Psychological warfare can do wonders! Hah! I haven't had this much fun in a long time."  
  
He acted like this was all a game. . . .  
  
Rogue kicked the Summer's side to see if he were still twitching.  
  
. . . like we were only toys that entertained or were destroyed. . .  
  
Shawn continued to laugh.  
  
Something snapped inside me then and I felt my fingernails chew at the flesh of my hand.  
  
"No more. . . . no more. . . NO MORE!" An inferno blazed beneath my skin as I shouted with my heart's blood.  
  
I didn't know what I was doing, but I ran. Ran for Rogue. Ran as fast as I could. Before she could throw me back, I gathered her up in my arms from behind, embracing her tightly. She struggled against my chest, but I wouldn't let her go. As I felt her power building, I closed my eyes and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Rogue. . . . ," I clutched her like a life line as she buckled and whipped, "Don't forget us like this. I know you're still in there. Fight it. . . fight him. Come back to me. Rogue. . I don't want to lose you again."  
  
Suddenly a voice rang in my head. -Pietro, hold her for a bit longer.-  
  
I knew it was the professor and I wasn't sure what he was doing, but, I held Rogue with all my strength. Staring beyond her hair, I saw Shawn approaching us with a frown.  
  
"Rogue. . . I know you're still in there. No matter what the professor says, I know you're still there. Don't let him win. You don't belong to anyone!"  
  
Her struggling stopped.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt appeared behind Shawn, holding the professor in his arms. In the professor's arm was a strange metallic device. Before Shawn was able to turn around, the professor reached out and jammed the machine on his head. Immediately, holes appeared all over the helmet like contraption. Flexible metal rods snaked out and swung about toward his face. Metal discs fanned out around the ends of the rods and latched onto Shawn's face, burying into his skin and skull.  
  
Shawn shouted and clawed at the device on his head until his fingernails were dark with sprays of blood. He continued to struggled, sinking to his knees. His shouts began turning into screams of desperation and fear. Eyes flickering about, he stared at Rogue in my arms. "Rogue, help me," he shouted hoarsely.  
  
Hearing her name, I felt Rogue grow slack in my arms. I tried to adjust my grip when suddenly she slipped from my arms and strode over to where Shawn sat, eyes wide with fear. The professor yelled out to Rogue and closed his eyes, concentrating. Rogue's legs suddenly halted, throwing her slightly off balance. She turned and stared at the man in Kurt's arms. Her eyes flashed dangerously and the professor winced.  
  
Shawn suddenly stopped struggling with the device when he saw Rogue's feet appear in his line of vision. He looked up nervously. Her eyes were still cold and glassy. "Rogue?" he gulped, "Help me with this, would you, my dear?"  
  
Rogue sat down to her knees in front of Shawn reached out towards his head. Xavier shouted at her to stop, but she ignored him. Seeing her compliance, he smiled a little. "I knew I could always count on you, Roguey. Just find a latch or something to take it off. . . "  
  
He suddenly paused when Rogue's hands rested on his cheeks. He looked at her slightly bewildered. "Rogue. . . thank you, but I need you to get this off immedi-"  
  
"I've learned a lot from you Shawn," Rogue spoke coolly, cutting him off, "More than you probably know. . ."  
  
Shawn was growing nervous at her speaking. If she was forming her own thoughts. . . . "Rogue! Do as I say and get this off immediately!"  
  
"Well, how about I show you a demonstration of my lessons?" She ignored him as her lips stretched into a cruel, dark smile. Suddenly she brought his face close to hers. Grinning, she spoke in a low growl, "You see Shawn, every time touched me, and every time you toyed with my mind, a new door opened. You were changing me, but more than you would ever know. . ."  
  
Suddenly she bent down and kissed his lips. Shawn flinched as her lips touched his, struggling to pull away. His attempts were to no avail. Shawn's hands trembled from their position on her wrists as his face blanched into a pale white. Veins grew apparent around his wide, wild eyes. His hands dropped from her ankles and smacked onto the floor, lifelessly. I heard small, desperate muffled whines escaping him.  
  
Rogue, seeming satisfied, lifted her lips from bluish ones. She let him drop in an ungraceful heap upon the floor, crumpled and broken. Spitting on the ground near him, she raised a hand to wipe her lips.  
  
Crouching close to the ground, she tapped her head and said, "You see Shawn. . . you helped me evolve. All the brainwashing you did finally opened the door to the next level. Now I can control my powers. . .  
  
. . . and yours."  
  
Shawn's eyes, if any more possible, grew larger in a deep fear. "You sampled my poison far too much, never knowing that each touch meant another ounce of your power was mine. . . ."  
  
Her eyes grew dark as power surged through her veins. Shawn's form suddenly twisted and writhed, spasms shaking his frame until he was left in pathetic fetal position, quivering erratically. Eventually he grew still. I watched Rogue's face as she stared down at the man that used to control her.  
  
There was no sympathy.  
  
Broken glass crunched under his wheels as Xavier rolled toward her. Observing Shawn from beside her, he spoke to her calmly. "Rogue, what did you do to him?"  
  
She stood there for a moment, her face blank as she stared at the man she had hated for so long. Finally she spoke, her eyes not moving from the battered body. "He has no power over me anymore. . ."  
  
Xavier studied her for a few moments "He's not going to wake up. . . is he?"  
  
Rogue didn't bat an eye. "No, he's going to sleep for a long time. All that's awake in there is his mind. He'll sit in that useless shell. . .forever."  
  
Turning she looked at Xavier. "He's not a threat anymore."

-

As I walked toward the doors of the building, I couldn't say any more. I was frozen inside. I was finally free from under Shawn's thumb and should have been feeling free, the weight lifted off of my shoulders. . . . but. . .there was something missing that made my heart feel cold and hollow. . .  
  
"Rogue, wait," I heard a voice yell.  
  
A whip of wind surged from behind me and bustled my clothes forward. I knew he stood in front of me. I knew I couldn't get past him, so I just stopped. I let my hair fall in front of my face in a deep shame and sadness. Why. . .why was he still chasing after me?  
  
I felt him put his hands on my shoulders. "Rogue," he whispered, "where are you going? Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Pietro," I muttered, my throat growing warm "please let me go."  
  
He gripped my shoulders harder. "No, I won't let you go again. Rogue, I can't let you walk out of my life again. Never again."  
  
Abruptly, he pulled me tightly into his arms. I breathed in the scent of his clothes, tainted with wind blown skin and a sharp clean smell. Oh, how I wanted this to last forever! But. . .I knew it couldn't be. . .  
  
"Don't leave me Rogue," he suddenly breathed into my hair.  
  
An overwhelming sadness grew within me. More than I could bear. It coursed throughout me until I was shaking in his embrace. He pulled me away at a distance and caught my chin in his smooth palm. "Rogue," he asked with concern, "what's wrong?"  
  
I turned my face to him as tears scarred my cheeks. I couldn't contain it any longer. "Pietro," I whispered sadly, "I. . I can't stay with you. . . I'm not the same person I used to be. . .I. . I've struck down too many lives and hurt too many people. . . .Pietro, I can't be with you. . . . I've left too many with scars. . . including you-"  
  
He suddenly pulled my face closer to his, cutting off my speech. Then. . . then he captured my lips. He kissed me gently and hugged my frame tightly. A stream of tears flowed from my eyes as he felt the warmth of his heart for me. When was the last time I had felt such love? I couldn't remember feeling a happiness like this before.  
  
Breaking off, he whispered, "Rogue. . . I love you."  
  
I felt my shell of defense crack as I closed my eyes, his lips meeting mine again. We had both had our share of pain, and I just wanted it all to evaporate with this kiss. I wanted to be free of the darkness that had shadowed my life so long. Free of the nightmares and free of the pain.  
  
I just wanted to be with him.

-

YAY! Another chapter finished! Alright, next is the Epilogue. Then, this story will be done and all of you wonderful readers who've kept up with this will all breath a sigh of relief. :P Well, sorry I haven't finished in so long. Been so busy. . . and lazy. . .  
  
Anywho, I hope you guys have enjoyed this story. This was my first on fanfiction.net and will be the first long-term story I've finished. Thanks too all of those who actually read the odd workings of my imagination and/or were kind enough to review it.  
  
Until the next and last chapter,  
  
Ciao. :P


	21. Epilogue: Free

Alone  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Epilogue: Free  
  
Disclaimer: Last time I'll be saying it on this story. NO OWNERSHIP. There. :P

-----------  
NOTE: (Roguechere): I know what you mean. There aren't enough. And thanx. :P  
-----------

"Rogue? Are you awake?"  
  
A voice buzz in my head and I opened by eyes blearily. As I did so, a figure swam in and out of focus, my pupils struggling in the bright light above me. Where am I? I rose a hand in attempt to block out the light when a warm hand grabbed my arm lightly.  
  
"Don't move around so much you idiot, you're going to hurt yourself," chastised a familiar voice.  
  
"Pietro?" Please, please let it be him, I prayed.  
  
Cool fingers grazed softly along my cheek. I was amazed at how soft the fingers were. They felt like a butterfly kisses, cleansing each fear and pain that had been born inside me before. I leaned into his touch. "Yea, it's me," I heard him whisper lightly.  
  
I let out a breath of relief I hadn't realized I'd been holding. My eyes were still blurry, but they were slowly adjusting as I gazed at the fuzzy face before me. I loved the way his lips turned up in a smile. . .  
  
Me and him. . . just sitting here. . . finally together with no complication. . . it was like a dream. . .  
  
Darkness spilled upon my mind, slipping into every fiber of my thought like venom from a snake.  
  
And yet. . . like all dreams I had known. . . it crashed. I flinched from his grasp.  
  
"Rogue? Rogue?? What's wrong? Rogue, please, answer me!" I couldn't bear to feel his touch and turned my face from him, shame flaming inside my nerves.  
  
My vision was cut off when I clenched my eyes shut. "Pietro, don't touch this damned flesh. No matter that Shawn has no control over me, I still committed horrible acts!" I stared at him sadly as tears bathed my eyes, "Pietro. . . I still hurt them-"  
  
"Rogue, it's alright. I don't care about that, I care about you. You were confused and los-"  
  
"I murdered them Pietro!"  
  
His face paled as he heard my exclamation. How it hurt to see him draw back from me! If only I were to die on the spot I'd be free of this perdition. I glanced at him sadly and inserted the final piece.  
  
"Pietro. . ," he looked up at me, clearly shaken, "before you all saved me. . . I was sent to kill you. . . and I was going to do it."  
  
Hearing of his scheduled death made him visibly shudder. I couldn't bear to see his face so horror stricken any more. I pulled my legs forward from beneath the white cotton sheets and hugged myself, closing into a ball of comfort.  
  
"I killed them. . . .," I choked as I squeezed my legs harder to myself, "I was going to kill you. . ."  
  
My tears were cut off when I felt two hands slip onto my cheeks. I jerked forward, surprised. "Pietro-"  
  
His lips met mine with a gentle but comforting embrace. Pulling away, he combed my hair away from my face carefully. "Rogue," he whispered fiercely, "I don't care about all that. I told you that. All I care about is that I've finally found you again. And I'll never, never let you go again."  
  
I don't think I had ever loved him as much as I did that moment.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
We both turned at the intruding voice. Xavier rolled in closer toward us. "I see that you are awake now, Rogue. . .and quite active too, I see. . ."  
  
I felt my face flush for a moment. "Ah well. . . ya see," I stumbled as my accent slipped through the careful barriers I had constructed years before.  
  
He held up his hand and I halted to a thankful stop. "Rogue, since the mental scan I performed on you yesterday, I discovered quite a few interesting things I thought you might want to know.  
  
As you know, Shawn had been altering your mind set on all of us for quite a while. Everything you had known to be good suddenly seemed bad. Then you left. I hadn't been able to find you with Cerebro due to the mental blocks that Shawn had made you set up. After you met Shawn, he was able to surgically install the device we removed this morning. He used it to control your powers of course. Yet, little did he know that like any mutation, yours evolved and found a way to get around his control.  
  
You mutation, has finally reached the last stage. You are able to control your mutation. Like you yourself said, with every command Shawn gave you mentally, he helped your mutation grow stronger, like a beast defending itself be devising a new method of attack. Because of this, when your mutation was shut off by the secreted chemicals of the device, you mutation borrowed the powers that it had stored away so long ago. Although I was able to purge them of your mind before, they still left an impression I was never able to remove. That's where your transformations came into place.  
  
Your physical change was of course due to Mystique's powers, but the actual mind concept was something that came with the powers you had absorbed. With every power you used, the psyche came along to aid. Your powers were simply putting up as much defense as they could. Unfortunately though, with that came the blindness of reality. You saw only what had happened in the past, a moment when the person you had absorbed had been threatened or scared.  
  
In reaction with seeing Pietro and realizing your past, Shawn panicked and set your mind tumbling. In defense, your mind tried to protect itself by letting you use powers and psyches that you had stored away. Since the pain received from Shawn was corresponding with Pietro and the others, your mind used the 'fight or flight' system. Using Lance's powers, you tried to destroy the image before you. Yet, when that failed, Kurt's powers let you escape. Since then, they were activated by agitations that caused pain or confusion."  
  
He looked at me calmly. I couldn't believe it. So that's what had been going on all that time. When I had blacked out at the party, I hadn't realized that "others" had taken over. I stared back at him, my features giving away my fear of these controlling psyches.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about now, Rogue. With a few lessons, you should have complete power over the psyches stored in your head. Right now they're at rest. But whenever you feel threatened or unable to take of the situation, they'll jump out. Yet, like I said, a few exercises should take care of that."  
  
I sighed in relief. It was a little scary to think that angry psyches would take over at the bat of an eye.  
  
"Oh, yes," he suddenly said, "I forgot to mention it. . . Rogue. . . you didn't kill anyone."  
  
My breath froze in my lungs. I grasped at the sheets and tore them off my legs. Ignoring the pain in my head from the surgery, I jumped off the bed and grasped at his jacket. "What. . .what did you say," I huffed, trying to catch my second wind.  
  
"I said you didn't kill anyone," he stared me straight in the eye, frowning at the sight of the IV drip swinging loose from my arm, "You had only made them forget what they had known."  
  
I started back in confusion, "What?"  
  
Leaning forward, he grabbed the loose IV and carefully inserted back into its place in my arm. "Shawn sent you on missions to kill people when they knew something right? Something that threatened his corporation? Or at least when they were about to. So he sent you to 'kill' them. When you used your 'drug' to kill your victims, really it was toxin that caused a slight amnesia. It's incredibly ingenious. It's able to be set to make the victim forget up to a certain time. The time when they discovered the incriminating evidence against Shawn."  
  
I sat shocked through all of this. Before I could ask him the burning question in my mind, he answered it, "As for the part where they were knocked out? Well, that was simply a brew of chloroform mixed in. Shawn simply made you think you had killed them to frighten you to staying with him. And from getting close to others."  
  
Tucking my covers in by my still sides, he pressed on my shoulder until I fell back to the hospital bed. "Hope that solves some. . . romantic issues. . goodnight Rogue," he turned to Pietro's flame red face, "goodnight Pietro."  
  
As the door shut behind him, I turned to Pietro shocked. We suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Tears crawled down my face in a joyful release. No more fear, no more pain. . . I was free!  
  
Suddenly I was caught up in a warm embrace. I smiled and hugged Pietro. As he smoothed my hair back, he kissed my forehead gently. "Rogue?"  
  
"Yes," I breathed into his shirt.  
  
"I want you to know that I'll never abandon you. I will always love you. . . . even if you try to kill me again."  
  
I backed away from him and swatted at his shoulder playfully. "Pietro, I love you too, you idiot."  
  
The trickster smile I had missed for so long crept upon his face. Before I knew what he was doing, I was swept up into his arms, yelping at the sudden flight. Holding me firmly in his arms, he leaned to my ear and whispered, "Say the word and we'll leave for a while. . ."  
  
Holding tight onto his arms, I whispered with a smile. "Let's go,"  
  
Our laughter and joy rang like a bell through the town as we danced away like the wind.

------------------------------

THE END.  
  
(THERE'S YOUR EXPLANATION!)  
  
YES! I'M DONE, I'M DONE!!!!!! Okay. . . ahem. . . I hope you all enjoyed this. Even though it's taken me forever to finish it. And even though a ton of people who used to read this don't anymore. . . . thanks for reading it and being nice enough to review.  
  
This was the first and last piece of X-Men: Evolution fanfiction I've written. If I ever continue Cooking Lessons, I'll have to come back to this and erase that last comment.  
  
Thank you, Lord for letting me complete this 21 chapter pain in the butt.  
  
For the last time,  
  
Ciao. :) 


End file.
